Escândalos de primavera
by Isa S. Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan não queria se casar, até que um atraente desconhecido beijou-a debaixo de uma amoreira. Ela soube mais tarde que o sedutor era o marquês Edward, conhecido como um grande patife e que parecia disposto a conquistá-la de qualquer maneira!
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo I**_

Isabella fechou os olhos, saboreando a amora madura. Sem dúvida, aquela era a maior delícia do verão. Então, examinou a grande amoreira, cujos galhos apresentavam-se repletos de frutas. Concluiu que poderia apanhar o suficiente para fazer uma torta e, ainda, vários potes de geléia. Colocou a cesta no chão e começou a trabalhar. Selecionando as amoras mais tenras e maduras, apanhava-as e atirava-as na cesta com rapidez. Enquanto suas mãos se movimentavam, a mente divagava. Como era infantil a sua irmã, mesmo aos dezesseis anos. Fora por sugestão dela que Bella se embrenhara no bosque da propriedade vizinha. Rosalie queria comer torta de amora na sobremesa do jantar e, com olhos azuis brilhantes e cachos dourados agitando-se de entusiasmo, pedira à irmã mais velha que apanhasse as frutas, quando saísse para o campo, a fim de colher ervas.

Bella suspirou, perguntando-se se Londres acabaria com aquela espontaneidade fascinante. Mais importante, tinha esperança de que a tão planejada viagem à capital pudesse libertar Rosalie daquela existência monótona. Seis meses haviam se passado, desde que sua mãe, Reneé, lady Swan, sucumbira a uma forte gripe, deixando as duas filhas sob a guarda de seu primo, James, lorde Swan; Cinco meses intermináveis na mansão Swan, em Northamptonshire, esperando que os advogados fizessem o inventário, haviam convencido Bella de que elas não encontrariam nenhuma ajuda ali, mas sim grandes estorvos. James era, sem dúvida, o mais enfadonho dos homens. Victoria sua esposa afetada, tediosa e deselegante, era absolutamente inútil. Se sua avó não houvesse aparecido, como a proverbial fada-madrinha, seria melhor nem pensar em que teria sido das duas irmãs.

Descobrindo-se subitamente incapaz de se mover, baixou o olhar para a bainha do vestido, presa por um galho espinhoso. Felizmente, usava seu velho vestido de fustão. Apesar dos sermões de tia Sue sobre as roupas de luto, Bella insistia em usar o vestido verde e fora de moda para suas expedições pelo campo. A saia, desprovida dos inúmeros saiotes, praticamente aderia às suas formas esguias. Imperturbável, examinou os pequenos rasgos produzidos pelos espinhos.

Quando voltou a se erguer, o calor do sol pareceu-lhe ainda mais forte. Obedecendo a um impulso, soltou os cabelos castanho-avermelhados, que alcançavam sua cintura. Sentindo-se mais fresca, voltou a colher amoras.

De uma coisa estava certa: não teria surpresas em Londres. Nem todos os esforços de sua avó seriam suficientes para lhe arranjar um marido! Os grandes olhos castanhos como chocolate eram sua melhor e única verdadeira qualidade. O restante de sua aparência estava irremediavelmente fora de moda. Seus cabelos eram escuros, em vez de loiros, preferidos no momento. A pele pálida nem se aproximava da tonalidade rosada que cobria as faces de Rosalie. O nariz era bem feito, mas a boca era grande demais, e os lábios, excessivamente carnudos. A moda exaltava as boquinhas pequenas e delicadas. Além de tudo isso, Isabella era muito alta e esguia para a forte preferência por curvas voluptuosas. E, para coroar a sua certeza, tinha vinte e dois anos e gosto pela independência! Definitivamente, não era o tipo que atraía a atenção dos jovens cavalheiros da época. Rindo consigo mesma, colocou mais uma amora madura entre os lábios generosos.

Ser relegada ao plano das velhas solteironas não a incomodava nem um pouco. Tinha dinheiro suficiente para viver confortavelmente pelo resto de sua vida, e ansiava pelos anos que passaria em Swanland. Recebera atenção considerável dos cavalheiros da região, mas nenhum deles havia despertado nela o desejo de trocar sua existência independente pela respeitável, condição do matrimônio. Enquanto as outras moças arquitetavam planos e armadilhas, a fim de conseguir colocar no dedo o tão importante anel, Bella não via motivos para imitá-las. Somente o amor, aquele sentimento estranho que ainda não tocara seu coração, seria capaz de fazê-la mudar de idéia. Na verdade, não conseguia imaginar o cavalheiro cuja atração a seduziria e a fizesse mudar de vida. Fazia muito tempo que era dona de si mesma, livre para fazer o que quisesse. Estava sempre ocupada com atividades que a agradavam. Sentia-se segura e feliz. Rosalie era muito diferente.

Entusiasmada pela vida, Rosalie ansiava por um estilo muito mais brilhante. Embora fosse ainda tão jovem, tinha um enorme interesse pelas pessoas, e os horizontes de Swanland eram estreitos demais para ela. Jovem, meiga e dona da beleza que a moda exigia, certamente encontraria um jovem elegante e de boa posição, capaz de dar tudo o que seu coração desejava. E era essa a principal razão daquela viagem a Londres.

Bella observou, durante um longo momento, uma amora particularmente grande, quase fora do seu alcance. Com um súbito sorriso, estendeu a mão na direção da fruta tentadora. Seu sorriso se transformou em choque e surpresa quando um braço forte enlaçou-a pela cintura. Antes que tivesse tempo de saber o que acontecia, viu-se apertada em um abraço ardente. Teve um rápido vislumbre de um rosto pálido. No instante seguinte, foi beijada com paixão e intensidade.

Por um momento, sua mente paralisou-se. Então, a consciência retornou. Ora, não era inexperiente. Sabia que a ausência de reação a libertaria mais depressa do que qualquer outro tipo de atitude. Sendo uma mulher prática, forçou-se a demonstrar indiferença.

Infelizmente, sua avaliação da ameaça fora errada. Apesar das instruções claras que recebia, seu corpo recusou-se a cooperar. Horrorizada, Bella sentiu uma súbita onda de calor varrer suas entranhas, seguida pelo impulso quase incontrolável de retribuir aquele abraço. Nenhum de seus admiradores havia se atrevido a beijá-la assim! O desejo de reagir com ardor àqueles lábios exigentes crescia a cada segundo, fugindo ao seu controle. Aflita, ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas dedos longos enroscaram-se em seus cabelos, imobilizando sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que o braço em torno de sua cintura apertou-a ainda mais. A força do corpo contra o qual sentia-se pressionada confirmava o fato de que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Em meio ao caos de pensamentos que se tornavam, rapidamente, incoerentes, surgiu a conclusão de que o homem não era cigano nem vagabundo. Certamente, não era da região. O breve vislumbre daquele rosto indicara elegância negligente. À medida que seus sentidos mergulhavam em um oceano de desejo, sensações desconhecidas foram assumindo o controle de seu corpo. Então, de maneira abrupta, o beijo foi habilmente interrompido.

Com a mente atordoada, Bella ergueu os olhos para o rosto claro. Os olhos castanho-dourados, iluminados pelo brilho inconfundível do divertimento, estavam fixos nos dela. Furiosa, ela ergueu a mão para esbofeteá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou seu braço, impedindo-a.

Então, ele sorriu com ar provocante.

— Não creio que deva me bater. — murmurou — Como ou poderia saber que você não é a filha do ferreiro?

A voz suave era, definitivamente, de um homem educado. Lembrando-se da própria aparência, com seu velho vestido verde e cabelos soltos, Bella corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Se não é a filha do ferreiro — ele continuou —, quem é você?

Diante do tom levemente zombeteiro, ela empinou o queixo.

— Sou Isabella Swan. Agora quer fazer o favor de me soltar?

O braço em torno de sua cintura não se moveu.

— Ah... Swan, de Swanland?

Tudo o que Bella conseguiu fazer foi balançar a cabeça, pois não era fácil conversar, colada a ele como estava. Quem era aquele homem, afinal?

— Sou Edward Cullen. — ele declarou com simplicidade. Por um momento ela pensou não ter ouvido bem, mas examinando-lhe as feições arrogantes, sentiu as dúvidas se dissiparem.

Bella ouvira os rumores. Sua velha amiga, lady Denali, cuja propriedade envolvia aquele bosque, morrera enquanto estavam na mansão Swan. Seu sobrinho-neto, o marquês de Cullen, havia herdado Denali Park. A notícia pusera o distrito em polvorosa. Em um pequeno condado como aquele, a possibilidade de ter um dos líderes da sociedade como novo vizinho gerava, no mínimo, grande curiosidade. Quando o vizinho em questão era o marquês de Cullen, a agitação era total.

A esposa do reitor comprimira os lábios com desdém.

— Ora, querida, nada me faria travar amizade com um homem como aquele! Sua reputação é chocante!

Quando Bella perguntara como ele conquistara tal reputação, a Sra. Ateara se lembrara, de repente, quem estava à sua frente e tratou de encerrar a conversa, com a desculpa de ter de servir os bolinhos.

Na casa da Sra. Clearwater, ouvira o marquês ser acusado de jogador viciado, mulherengo sedutor e libertino. Embora não tivesse experiência em sociedade, Isabella possuía grande bom senso. Se Lorde Cullen continuava a freqüentar a _Ton_, como era chamada a nata da sociedade londrina, as fofocas eram, provavelmente, exageradas. Além do mais, era difícil imaginar a respeitável lady Denali como tia- avó de um libertino.

Forçando a mente a abandonar a contemplação daqueles olhos dourados hipnóticos e lábios tão bem esculpidos, Isabella tratou de revisar sua opinião do marquês. Ora, estava claro que o homem era ainda mais perigoso do que sugeria a sua reputação!

Seus pensamentos mostraram-se com clareza em seu semblante, em uma verdadeira procissão que se iniciou com surpresa, passando por reconhecimento, incredulidade e choque. Os olhos castanho-dourados brilharam. Para quem se cansara dos rostos bonitos porém insípidos das jovens da _Ton_, cujos sentimentos jamais eram mostrados, os traços fortes e expressivos era infinitamente atraentes.

— Precisamente. — murmurou, na esperança de vê-la corar de novo, e foi recompensado pelo rubor mais delicioso quê já vira.

Deliberadamente, Bella fixou os olhos no ombro dele. Embora não fosse baixa, o topo de sua cabeça mal alcançava o queixo dele. Nunca em sua vida sentira-se tão indefesa.

— O quê, exatamente, a Srta. Isabella Swan está fazendo no bosque de minha propriedade?

O tom autoritário a fez erguer os olhos de novo, conforme ele esperava que acontecesse.

— Então você realmente herdou o Park de lady Denali!

Ele assentiu, libertando-a com relutância, mas sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

— Lady Denali sempre nos permitiu apanhar o que quiséssemos, no bosque. — Bella respondeu em tom imperioso — No entanto, agora que o senhor é o proprietário...

— A senhorita vai continuar a apanhar o que quiser, quando quiser. — Edward interrompeu-a com um sorriso — Prometo não confundi-la com a filha do ferreiro da próxima vez.

— Obrigada, lorde Cullen! — ela se Curvou com ar irritado — Cuidarei de avisar Maria.

O comentário apanhou-o de surpresa e, aproveitando o momento, Bella virou-se, decidindo que, nas circunstâncias, a melhor tática de guerra seria bater em retirada.

— E quem é Maria? — o lorde indagou.

— A filha do ferreiro, quem mais? — ela retrucou, indignada.

Ele soltou uma risada e segurou a cesta, impedindo-a de fugir.

— Acho que estamos quites, Srta. Swan. Por favor, não vá embora. Sua cesta ainda está pela metade, e a amoreira tem frutas de sobra. Sei que não pode alcançá-las, mas eu posso. Se esperar alguns instantes e segurar a cesta, logo estará cheia de amoras.

Só então Bella deu-se conta de que suas qualificações eram inadequadas para lidar com um cavalheiro como aquele. Inexperiente nos relacionamentos sociais, não sabia o que fazer. A esposa do reitor esperaria que ela se, retirasse imediatamente. Por outro lado, sua curiosidade pedia que ficasse. Tinha de considerar, ainda, que aquela criatura autoritária não a deixaria partir com tamanha facilidade. E, além de tudo isso, uma vez que ele a posicionara ali, com a cesta na mão, e já estivesse apanhando as amoras mais suculentas dos galhos mais altos, seria uma grande falta de cortesia virar-se e sair. Assim, Bella ficou onde estava, aproveitando a oportunidade para estudar o homem que exercia um efeito tão inesperado sobre ela.

Sua impressão inicial de elegância negligente não fazia jus ao belíssimo paletó feito sob medida. A honestidade a forçou a reconhecer que os ombros largos que coroavam os músculos esbeltos contribuíam de maneira significativa para o efeito de poder másculo que ele exercia. Os cabelos eram de uma cor diferente, como bronze e eram curtos, como ditava a moda, e fios ligeiramente mais longos enfeitavam-lhe a testa. Os olhos castanho-dourados eram tão diretos que chegavam a desconsertar. O nariz reto, a boca firme e o queixo quadrado indicavam que ali estava um homem habituado a dominar o seu mundo. Bella, porém, vira aqueles olhos e lábios suavizarem em expressões de humor, tornando-o muito mais acessível. Na verdade, o sorriso de lorde Cullen era, sem dúvida, devastador para moças mais jovens e impressionáveis do que ela. E, também, havia aquela aura sutilmente atraente, que se classificaria como um dos assuntos que moças de boas famílias jamais discutiam. Lembrando-se da reputação do marquês, ela não encontrou nenhum traço de libertinagem em sua aparência. Sua atitude, porém, não deixava dúvidas quanto à existência do fogo que dera origem à fumaça.

Adivinhando corretamente boa parte dos pensamentos que cruzavam a mente de Bella, Edward observava-a sem ser percebido. Ah, mas ela era uma jóia rara! Os traços clássicos emoldurados pelos fartos cabelos escuros eram lindos, mas os olhos... Como enormes bombons de chocolates, claros e límpidos, espelhavam os pensamentos dela. Os lábios, que ele já experimentara, eram macios e sensuais. Seria fácil tornar-se viciado neles, assim como em tudo nela. No entanto, se pretendia alimentar aquela amizade, teria de ser cuidadoso.

Então, retirou a cesta das mãos dela, apanhou seu rifle de caça e anunciou:

— Vou acompanhá-la até sua casa, Srta. Swan. — percebendo que ela abria a boca para protestar, impediu-a — Não, não discuta. No círculo social de onde venho, uma jovem jamais sai de casa sozinha.

O tom zeloso dele fez os olhos de Bella faiscarem. As táticas de lorde Cullen eram mesmo difíceis de combater. Como não encontrasse nada para dizer ou fazer, que pudesse alterar a decisão dele, acompanhou-o com relutância.

— Aproveite para matar a minha curiosidade. — ele continuou, em tom casual — Por que estava perambulando pelo bosque sem sequer a presença de uma criada?

Sabendo que ele a provocava, Bella reprimiu a irritação.

— Sou conhecida por todos na região, e na minha idade não sou considerada uma jovem que necessite de acompanhante todo o tempo.

O lorde riu.

— Ora, minha cara, você não é tão velha! E está muito claro que realmente precisa de acompanhante.

O que ele acabara de comprovar.

— No futuro, lorde Cullen, trarei uma acompanhante, sempre que me sentir tentada a visitar o seu bosque! — Bella retrucou, perdendo a paciência.

— Uma atitude sábia. — ele murmurou baixinho.

Sem pensar, ela disse:

— Ainda não vejo a necessidade disso. O senhor mesmo disse que, da próxima vez, não vai me confundir com uma garota da vila.

— O que significa que, da próxima vez, saberei quem estou beijando.

Bella parou para fitá-lo, ultrajada. Edward soltou uma risada e tocou-lhe a face com a ponta de um dedo.

— Repito, Srta. Swan, precisa de acompanhante. Não se arrisque a andar pelo meu bosque, ou por qualquer outro lugar, sozinha. Caso os cavalheiros da vila não tenham lhe contado, a senhorita é adorável demais para se aventurar sozinha, apesar da sua "idade avançada".

Os olhos dourados mantiveram-se fixos nos dela e, enxergando algo mais que simples divertimento no brilho que os iluminava, sentiu-se estranha, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Irritada, furiosa e atordoada, virou-se e retomou a caminhada.

Pelo canto do olho, Edward estudou o rosto zangado ao seu lado, e seu sorriso tornou-se ainda mais largo. Procurou por um assunto inócuo em meio às muitas informações que sua tia-avó havia lhe fornecido, antes de morrer.

— Se não estou enganado, Srta. Swan, perdeu sua mãe recentemente. Creio que minha tia-avó contou-me que a senhorita estava vivendo com parentes no norte.

Bella virou-se para fitá-lo.

— Então o senhor a viu, antes de sua morte?

Por alguma razão, o tom ligeiramente incrédulo magoou Edward.

— Pode não acreditar, Srta. Swan, mas eu visitava minha tia-avó com freqüência, pois gostava muito dela. No entanto, como raramente ficava por mais que um dia, não é de admirar que a senhorita, assim como a maior parte dos moradores da região, desconheçam esse fato. Estive com ela durante os três dias que precederam sua morte, e como era seu herdeiro, ela se esforçou para me informar sobre as famílias vizinhas.

Tais palavras fizeram Bella corar, mas em vez de desviar os olhos, confusa, ela continuou a fitá-lo.

— Então, deve saber que éramos muito amigas. Fiquei infeliz por não tê-la visto de novo.

Pela primeira vez, Edward baixou os olhos.

— Ela teve um fim calmo e sem dor. Morreu enquanto dormia, e, considerando tudo o que sofreu nos últimos anos, só podemos encarar sua morte como um alívio.

Isabella assentiu, também baixando os olhos.

— A senhorita e sua irmã planejam ficar em Swanland indefinidamente?

O rosto dela iluminou-se.

— Ah, não! Iremos para a casa de nossa avó, lady Merion, no início do próximo ano.

Esme, lady Marion, ex-lady Swan, passara pelos corredores gelados da mansão Swan como uma brisa de verão, carregando consigo o calor do glamour londrino. E assumira o comando. As irmãs, juntamente com tia Sue, a idosa solteirona que desempenhava o papel de acompanhante para as duas, haviam sido prontamente despachadas para Swanland, em Hampshire, onde esperariam até o final de seu ano de luto. Deveriam apresentar-se à lady em fevereiro. O que aconteceria dali por diante fora apenas insinuado e, definitivamente, lady Esme cuidaria de tudo. Lembrando-se da avó, Bella sorriu.

— Ela pretende nos apresentar... — notando o leve arco formado por uma sobrancelha escura, ela se sentiu particularmente sensível, e continuou em tom defensivo: — Rosalie é considerada uma jovem muito bonita, e acredito que encontrará um bom marido.

— E a senhorita?

— Não tenho planos de casamento. Pretendo aproveitar meus dias em Londres para conhecer a cidade e as pessoas.

Ergueu os olhos e surpreendeu-se com a intensidade com que ele a fitava. Diante do sorriso enigmático que curvou aqueles lábios atraentes, uma idéia ocorreu-lhe.

— Conhece lady Esme Merion?

O sorriso tornou-se largo.

— Creio que toda Londres conhece lady Esme. No meu caso, ela é uma grande amiga de minha mãe.

— Por favor, conte-me como ela é. — percebendo a surpresa dele, explicou: — Não a vejo desde criança, exceto pela noite que ela passou na mansão Swan, quando foi até lá para nos informar que deveríamos ir para Londres.

— Bem, sua avó sempre foi uma líder da moda, e é bem relacionada com as melhores famílias de Londres. É amiga íntima de lady Stanley e da princesa Emily. Ambas freqüentam o Almack's, requisito indispensável para quem quer fazer parte da _Ton_. Para a senhorita, isso não será problema. Lady Esme é muito rica e vive em uma bela mansão, em Cavendish Square, deixada pelo segundo marido, George, lorde Marion. Eles se casaram alguns anos depois da morte de seu avô, e George morreu há cerca de cinco anos. Lady Esme tem gênio bastante forte, além de ser um tanto autoritária. Por isso, é melhor nem tentar passear em Londres sozinha! Por outro lado, tem excelente senso de humor, e todos conhecem sua generosidade para com os amigos. É, também, excêntrica, e raramente sai de Londres, exceto para visitar amigos no campo. Enfim, duvido que encontre uma senhora mais capaz de apresentar a senhorita e sua irmã à sociedade com sucesso.

Bella ponderou á breve biografia e comentou:

— De fato, ela me pareceu muito elegante.

— E é.

Chegaram ao portão que recortava o alto muro de pedra. Bella parou e estendeu a mão para a cesta.

— Este é o jardim de Swanland.

— Nesse caso, vou deixá-la aqui. — Edward declarou de pronto. Decidira acompanhá-la até sua casa apenas para desfrutar da companhia dela por mais tempo, mas não pretendia ser visto com ela, pois sabia o tipo de fofoca que resultaria disso. Levou a mão dela aos lábios, dizendo: — Mas não se esqueça do meu conselho! Se pretende continuar nas graças de sua avó, não saia sozinha pelas ruas de Londres, pois as jovens que fazem isso não ficam sozinhas por muito tempo. Até logo, Srta. Swan.

Sem perder tempo, Bella abriu o portão e entrou. Atravessou o jardim, apressada, sem sequer parar para apreciar o perfume das flores. Na varanda, parou e respirou fundo, sentindo-se aliviada por se ver à sombra, pois suas faces ardiam. Ao ouvir os passos da criada no corredor, chamou-a.

— Leve estas amoras para a cozinheira, por favor, Clare. E diga à minha tia que vou me deitar até a hora do jantar. Acho que fiquei tempo demais no sol.

Mais precisamente, ficara tempo demais na companhia do marquês Cullen!

Furiosa consigo mesma, subiu a escada e se fechou em seu quarto. Sentada diante da janela, tentou ordenar os pensamentos caóticos. Aquilo era ridículo! Deixara sua casa como uma moça de vinte e dois anos, serena e confiante, totalmente segura de si: seu mundo independente. No entanto, lá estava ela, menos de uma hora depois, sentindo-se como Rosalie se sentiria se o filho do juiz piscasse um olho para ela! Afinal, já fora beijada antes, e não deveria fazer diferença quem a beijava. O fato de esse detalhe fazer tamanha diferença exacerbava ainda mais o seu humor, já abusado por um par de olhos dourados. Olhos muito perceptivos. Durante dez minutos, Bella fez a si mesma um sermão sobre a estupidez de criar interesse por um libertino.

Sentido-se fortificada, tentou considerar os acontecimentos sob a luz da razão. Sem dúvida, deveria sentir-se ultrajada, pronta a rotular o marquês como patife desprezível. No entanto, apesar de sua irritação, era honesta demais para não admitir que parte da culpa coubera aos seus trajes impróprios. Além disso, a reação de uma jovem ao se descobrir nos braços de Edward deveria ser totalmente diferente do comportamento que ela tivera. Em sua defesa, havia a certeza de que, se houvesse desmaiado nos braços dele, que escolha ele teria, senão esperar até que ela se recuperasse? Então, a situação teria sido ainda pior. Seguindo tal linha de pensamento, Bella convenceu-se de que não fizera nada repreensível depois que o, marquês a libertara. Na verdade, ele acabara se tornando um informante valioso, no que dizia respeito à sua avó.

O que continuava a perturbá-la era o que havia acontecido antes que aquele abraço íntimo demais se encerrasse. Levou os dedos aos lábios, que ainda ardiam. A lembrança do corpo musculoso pressionado contra o seu ainda era uma sensação física.

Então, decidiu deixar de lado os acontecimentos daquela tarde, afastando com determinação o marquês e seus feitos para o canto mais remoto de sua mente. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que ele já teria se esquecido dela e de tudo o que acontecera no dia seguinte.

Enquanto trocava o vestido velho pelo belo traje de musselina que havia escolhido para usar naquela noite, avaliou a possibilidade de encontrá-lo de novo, por acaso. Conhecendo a fundo os costumes locais, sabia que seria praticamente impossível que o marquês a encontrasse socialmente. E, como ele mesmo admitira, não costumava ficar em Denali Park por muito tempo. Bella disse a si mesma que estava aliviada. E, para garantir que tal alívio não fosse perturbado, decidiu que, no futuro, convenceria a irmã a acompanhá-la em suas expedições.

Apanhou a escova e penteou os cabelos, prendendo-os em um coque simples. Lançou um olhar rápido para ao espelho e, satisfeita por ter liquidado o assunto referente ao marquês, desceu para jantar.

Duas semanas depois, ao retornar à mansão Cullen, sua residência em Cavendish Square, situada quase em frente à mansão Merion, o marquês encontrou uma pilha de cartas e convites à sua espera. Examinando-os, foi para a biblioteca. Retirou da pilha um envelope roxo e manteve-o bem afastado do rosto, a fim de fugir do perfume forte. Reconhecendo a caligrafia rebuscada de sua última amante, uma criatura espetacular, de posição invejável, franziu o cenho. Abriu a carta e leu as poucas linhas. Então, arqueou as sobrancelhas. Um sorriso que Isabella Swan jamais reconheceria curvou-lhe os lábios. Atirando carta e envelope na lareira, sentou-se à escrivaninha.

Dez minutos mais tarde, um lacaio atendeu ao chamado da sino, encontrando o marquês selando um envelope.

— Entregue esta mensagem imediatamente.

— Sim, milorde.

Sozinho de novo, Edward considerou a provável reação que sua carta provocaria. Assim terminava mais um de seus casos. Estendendo as pernas diante da lareira, pôs-se a pensar no interminável desfile de suas belas amantes. Enquanto isso lhe proporcionava uma reputação invejável diante da _Ton_, aquele jogo começava a entediá-lo. Depois de mais de dez anos na cidade, eram poucos os vícios em moda quê ele ainda não experimentara, e suas atividades começavam a se tornar previsíveis demais.

Voltou a pensar em Tânia, comparando sua beleza madura com os encantos da jovem de olhos chocolates, cujo rosto não saía de sua cabeça. A insatisfação que sentia com sua vida atual devia-se, em grande parte, àquele encontro no bosque de Denali Park. Por sua culpa, claro.

Edward Antony Masen Cullen, aos trinta e um anos, quinto marquês de Cullen e um dos nobres mais ricos do reino, deixou que a mente vagasse de volta à primeira vez em que ele ouvira o nome da Srta. Swan, durante uma conversa que tivera com a tia-avó, na noite que precedera sua morte. Sendo uma velha senhora direta e objetiva, ela o fitara com olhar frio, interrogando-o sobre suas intenções quanto a casamento. A conversa tivera início com a seguinte frase: "Sei que sua mãe jamais tocará no assunto, por isso estou me aproveitando do fato de que, por estar morrendo, você pode me mandar para o inferno".

Como apreciasse aquele tipo raro de franqueza, Edward admitira não ter planos de casamento, ainda, e aceitara ouvir um verdadeiro sermão, que ele não teria suportado de qualquer outra pessoa.

— Não posso culpá-lo por não querer se casar com nenhuma daquelas mocinhas insípidas e inúteis que são apresentadas todos os anos. — a tia-avó declarara em tom desdenhoso — Também não suporto aqueles choramingos! Mas por que não procura em outras paisagens? Existem muitas jovens adoráveis que, por uma razão ou por outra, nunca foram a Londres. — diante do olhar cético do sobrinho-neto, continuou: — Não pense que, por serem moças do campo, seriam incapazes de viver entre a tora. Há Isabella Swan, por exemplo. Jovem, bonita, dona de uma herança considerável e tão bem-nascida quanto você. O único motivo pelo qual não foi apresentada é que passou os últimos seis anos administrando a propriedade da mãe viúva. Reneé Swan deveria apanhar por não tê-la levado a Londres anos atrás! Bem, agora é tarde demais, pois ela está morta.

— Quem? A bela Isabella? — perguntara Edward, confuso.

— Não, tolinho! Reneé! Ela morreu há alguns meses, e as filhas foram passar algum tempo na mansão Swan. É uma pena, pois eu adoraria ver Bella de novo. Ela não tem nada de insípida ou de inútil.

— E por que, embora não tenha sido apresentada à sociedade, essa jovem não está casada? Não acredito que os cavalheiros do campo sejam tão lentos!

Kate soltara uma risada.

— Imagino que seja porque nenhum cavalheiro conseguiu mostrar a ela uma boa razão para se casar! Veja a situação do ponto de vista dela. Tem boa posição, bastante dinheiro e independência. Para que se casar?

Edward exibira um sorriso maroto.

— Atrevo-me a dizer que posso sugerir algumas excelentes razões.

— Não duvido! Mas não faz diferença, pois não creio que você vá conhecê-la. A menos que Esme Merion se interesse. Escrevi uma carta para ela. Talvez ela procure as netas. Há Rosalie, também, a irmã mais nova. Outra beldade, embora de estilo diferente. Terá de ser apresentada, em breve, mas Rosalie esgotaria a paciência de um santo, e como você, definitivamente, não é um deles, ela não serve para você. Mas já chega de falar das irmãs Swan. Apenas as usei como exemplo.

E assim a conversa seguira por outros caminhos.

A idéia de que sua tia-avó havia, de fato, tentado fazê-lo olhar para Isabella Swan como uma esposa em potencial ocorrera a Edward logo depois de conhecê-la.

Ao longo dos dez últimos anos, ele se recusara terminantemente a considerar qualquer das jovens exibidas para sua aprovação no Almack's, e em festas da _Ton_. O que causara consternação em membros da família, especialmente suas duas irmãs mais velhas, Jane e Irina, que não se cansavam de lhe apresentar candidatas. Sua posição fora apoiada pela mãe e pela tia-avó, Kate. As duas pareciam compreender o tédio sufocante que se apoderava dele, depois de alguns minutos de tentativas de conversar com uma das debutantes insípidas. Edward sabia que sua mãe adoraria vê-lo casado, mas ela havia confidenciado a uma amiga que, a menos que a moda mudasse, isso jamais aconteceria. Quanto a Kate, ela nunca tocara no assunto até aquela noite.

Como Kate o conhecia tão bem quanto sua mãe, era perfeitamente possível que ela houvesse tentado chamar-lhe a atenção para a Srta. Swan.

— Bem, tia Kate — ele murmurou com um sorriso —, conheci a sua Bella, e de uma maneira muito mais direta do que você jamais teria sonhado!

* * *

Oiiii!

Fic nova. Na verdade essa é uma adaptacao de _Escândalos de Pimavera_ de _Stephanie Laurens._

Todos os direitos da historia pertecem a autora e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas terá sido mera coincidência. Este Livro faz parte de um projeto sem fins lucrativos e de fã para fãs.A comercialização deste produto é estritamente proibida.

Esperto que tenham gostado da deixem de comentar e dizer o que acharam.

O proximo cap será postado amanhã.

Beijinhos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II**_

Um gemido baixo chamou a atenção de Bella, que virou-se para espiar a irmã, na semi-escuridão do interior da carruagem. Rosalie tinha os olhos fechados, mas o cenho franzido indicava que estava acordada. Ela se mexia, inquieta, enquanto o veículo sacudia.

Então os cavalos escorregaram na estrada coberta de gelo, e Bella teve de se segurar para não cair. Quando a carruagem finalmente retomou a posição correta, ela viu que Rosalie havia se encolhido como uma bola, firmemente encaixada no canto do banco.

Bella voltou a se concentrar na paisagem sombria. A tarde escura e chuvosa de fevereiro chegava ao fim. Logo ela avistou a hospedaria Three Feathers, situada na metade do caminho entre Swanland e Londres, na estrada de Bath. Passariam a noite lá. Se estivesse viajando sozinha, Isabella faria a viagem em um único dia, mas Rose sofria em viagens. Com sorte, se continuassem naquele ritmo lento e descansassem a noite inteira, ela chegaria a Londres em condições de, ao menos, cumprimentar a avó.

A única outra ocupante da carruagem era a criada de meia-idade, Angela, que cuidara das irmãs desde o berço. Ela cochilava, envolta em xales de lã, em frente a Bella. Depois de muita consideração, tia Sue fora deixada em casa. Embora não houvesse nenhuma mensagem específica a esse respeito na carta de lady Esme Merion, convocando-as para uma temporada em Londres, as conversas na mansão Swan haviam deixado claro que tia Sue continuaria a cumprir sua função, e acompanharia as jovens na viagem. No entanto, o reumatismo de tia Sue era legendário, e Bella não queria se sobrecarregar com a implicante, embora muito amada senhora, fosse na estrada, fosse em Londres, onde as duas esperavam se divertir. Além do mais, a opinião de tia Sue sobre os homens de qualquer posição era extremamente desanimadora. Bella acreditava que a presença dela não ajudaria em nada a encontrarem um bom marido para Rose. Ainda assim, em sua carta cortês, informando lady Esme de sua chegada, não fazia nenhuma referência a tia Sue.

Eric, o cocheiro, sentiu-se grato pelo fato de a chuva haver se mantido fraca, pois a viagem a Londres era sempre arriscada. E ficou aliviado quando finalmente parou a carruagem diante da grande hospedaria. Cavalariços apressaram-se em desatrelar os cavalos, enquanto o proprietário, Sr. Black, ajudava as irmãs a sair da carruagem.

Lá dentro ele se mostrou ansioso e não demorou a se desculpar e explicar:

— Há um torneio na vila, senhorita. Estamos lotados, reservei um quarto para as senhoritas, mas receio não ser possível servir-lhes o jantar em uma sala particular.

Bella respirou fundo. Depois de viajar naquele ritmo tão lento, durante o dia inteiro, pouco importava o que acontecia à sua volta, desde que ela e Rose tivessem uma boa noite de descanso. Depois de olhar em volta e se certificar de que o lugar era limpo e bem arrumado, disse.

— Muito bem. Poderia nos levar até o quarto, por favor?

O Sr. Black adivinhara a posição das irmãs Swan pela carta enviada por Isabella, solicitando a reserva de um quarto e uma sala particular. No entanto, achava uma vergonha duas moças tão jovens e bonitas viajarem acompanhadas somente por criadas. Sabendo o que deveria acontecer na hospedaria antes que a noite chegasse ao fim, teve o cuidado de preparar para elas um quarto grande, próximo à parte da construção reservada à sua própria família, relativamente isolada dos demais aposentos.

Quando chegaram ao topo da escada, o Sr. Black abriu uma porta pesada.

— Instalei-as neste quarto, senhorita, porque fica isolado dos outros. Em breve a hospedaria estará lotada de cavalheiros que vieram assistir ao torneio. Minha esposa sugeriu que as senhoritas ficassem em seu quarto, pois ela e minhas filhas trarão o seu jantar, e tudo mais que precisarem. Assim evitaremos qualquer ocorrência desagradável. Trarei sua bagagem em instantes.

Com isso, ele se retirou, deixando as duas irmãs consternadas, olhando uma para a outra, sem saber o que fazer.

— Talvez seja melhor seguirmos viagem, Srta. Isabella — disse Angela, sentando-se em uma poltrona diante da lareira — Tenho certeza de que sua avó não vai gostar de saber que as senhoritas passaram a noite em uma hospedaria repleta de homens!

— Não creio que haja outra hospedaria perto daqui, Angela. Além disso, o proprietário está certo. Se ficarmos aqui dentro, com a porta trancada, o que poderia nos acontecer? — Bella falou com a calma habitual, enquanto tirava a capa e as luvas.

— Bem, se você não se importa, Bella, prefiro ficar aqui a voltar para a estrada. — disse Rosalie.

A voz fraca convenceu Bella de que a irmã não se sentia nada bem.

— Ficaremos aqui, querida. Por que não se deita até o jantar chegar? Na verdade, acredito que se sairmos daqui correremos o risco de ficar em situação ainda pior.

Ouviram uma batida na porta.

— Quem é? — Angela inquiriu.

— Sou eu, Rebecca, filha do proprietário.

Angela abriu a porta, e uma jovem de rosto bonito e corpo roliço entrou, carregando as malas.

— Minha mãe logo mandará o jantar, mas gostaria de saber se as senhoritas desejam alguma,coisa.

— Ah, sim. Gostaríamos de água quente para nos lavar e de uma cama extra para nossa criada. Prefiro que ela durma aqui, conosco. — Bella declarou.

— Sim, senhorita. Estarei de volta em um segundo.

Pouco depois, Rebecca voltou com uma grande jarra de água quente e uma cama desmontada. Enquanto ela e Angela armavam e arrumavam o pequeno móvel, Bella e Rose lavaram as mãos e o rosto e sentiram-se bem melhor.

Uma vez cumprida a sua tarefa, Rebecca voltou a se dirigir a Bella.

— Trarei o seu jantar dentro de meia hora, senhorita. Não se esqueça de trancar a porta quando eu sair.

Bella agradeceu e fechou a porta. Rose deitou-se, e Angela voltou a se sentar diante da lareira. Uma vez resolvidos os problemas imediatos, Bella pôs-se a andar de um lado para outro, sentindo-se dolorida e inquieta. Depois de um dia inteiro na carruagem, ansiava por um pouco de ar puro, antes de enfrentar a noite abafada dentro do quarto. De repente, lembrou-se de Eric. Tendo Rosalie como passageira, o normal seria partirem no meio da manhã. Porém, como a hospedaria estivesse lotada de cavalheiros, talvez fosse melhor partir bem cedo, quando ainda estivessem dormindo. Olhou pela janela, mas descobriu que seu quarto dava vista para os fundos do estabelecimento. Colou o ouvido na porta e não ouviu nenhum barulho que indicasse a presença dos tais cavalheiros.

Atravessou o quarto com passos rápidos e sussurrou para Angela:

— Vou descer para falar com Eric. Devemos partir bem cedo, amanhã, para evitar os cavalheiros. Fique aqui e cuide de Rose. Vou demorar apenas um instante.

Antes que a criada pudesse protestar, apanhou a capa e saiu. Parou no topo da escada para vesti-la e ouviu o som de gargalhadas. Desceu os degraus em silêncio e seguiu pelo corredor, na direção oposta, chegando à porta que se abria para o pátio lateral. Lá fora, cavalariços trabalhavam apressados, e Eric não estava por ali. Por isso, Bella afastou-se da porta e foi espiar o estábulo.

— Ora, ora! O que temos aqui? Uma coisinha linda! Venha comemorar conosco!

Ao sentir o braço forte em torno de sua cintura, ela sentiu o sangue gelar. Bella virou-se e deparou com um par de olhos azuis, que pareciam ter dificuldade em focalizar seu rosto. Ora, o homem estivera bebendo!

Ele a arrastou na direção de um grupo de sete homens semi-embriagados, determinados a ter uma longa noite de diversão. Bella deu-se conta do seu erro tarde demais. O pátio principal estava repleto de cavalheiros. Um deles puxou seu capuz, revelando-lhe o rosto. Ela tentou desesperadamente desvencilhar-se do jovem que a arrastava, mas ele manteve a mão firme em seu braço.

No mesmo instante, uma voz indolente interrompeu o burburinho:

— Deixe a dama em paz, Crowley. Eu a conheço e não posso permitir que continue a incomodá-la.

Reconhecendo a voz, Bella desejou que o chão se abrisse sob seus pés e a engolisse.

O efeito daquelas palavras foi imediato. O rapaz soltou-a ao mesmo tempo que o marquês se aproximava.

— Ah, desculpe, Cullen! Eu não fazia idéia de que ela é uma dama.

As últimas palavras fizeram as faces de Bella arderem. Ela ajeitou o capuz, enquanto os homens tentavam ver quem era a mulher que merecia a proteção de Edward.

O marquês encaminhou-se para ela, sem pressa, dizendo:

— Tenho certeza de que todos gostariam de pedir desculpas por qualquer embaraço que tenham causado à senhorita, mesmo sem saber com quem falavam.

Um verdadeiro coro se ergueu do grupo.

— Mil desculpas, madame!

— Não tivemos a intenção de ofendê-la, senhorita.

— Por favor, não guarde mágoas, madame!

Black, tendo se dado conta do problema um tanto tarde, correu para o grupo a fim de prestar assistência ao seu freguês mais ilustre.

— Black — o marquês chamou, ao vê-lo —, creio que uma rodada de rum faria bem aos cavalheiros, depois desse pequeno mal-entendido,

— Sim, milorde, claro! Se os cavalheiros me acompanharem, terei prazer em servir-lhes doses do meu barril especial!

Assim, não foi difícil levar os homens para o refeitório.

Quando os outros se afastaram, Emmett, lorde McCarty, postou-se diante do amigo, erguendo as sobrancelhas em uma interrogação muda. Afinal, atravessava o pátio ao lado de Edward quando o marquês proferira um palavrão e lançara-se na pequena multidão. Embora fosse quase tão alto quanto o amigo, com Edward à sua frente fora impossível enxergar o que atraíra a sua atenção. Ao se aproximar, ouvira o conhecido tom de voz lânguido do marquês, e calculou que havia uma senhorita por perto. Mas foi somente quando Edward virou-se para falar com Black que McCarty deu-se conta de que Edward estava, na verdade, protegendo-a dos olhares curiosos dos homens espalhados pelo pátio.

Agora Cullen dirigia-se a ele.

— Verifique se entraram todos, por favor, Emm. Irei me juntar a você dentro de alguns minutos.

Emmett assentiu e, sem dizer uma só palavra, virou-se na direção da hospedaria. O tom lânguido dera lugar à voz normal de Edward, e bastou um olhar para o rosto do amigo de infância para confirmar as suas suspeitas: o marquês estava furioso.

Quando, finalmente, ficaram a sós, Bella tentou voltar ao pátio lateral, mas Edward segurou-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de se afastar.

— Prometo acompanhá-la dentro de um instante. Gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com a senhorita.

Mesmo para Bella, que mal o conhecia, as palavras soaram ameaçadoras. Já era ruim ver-se em uma situação como aquela, mas estava mortificada por ter sido defendida justamente por ele.

Para seu alívio, o marquês conduziu-a ao pátio lateral, quase deserto.

— Posso saber o que estava tentando fazer sozinha aqui fora? — ele inquiriu, sarcástico.

Em vez de se intimidar, Bella empinou o queixo e sustentou-lhe o olhar.

— Se quer mesmo saber, estava tentando encontrar o meu cocheiro para dizer a ele que pretendo deixar a hospedaria bem cedo, amanhã, para evitar exatamente o tipo de atenção que, lamentavelmente, não pude evitar agora.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

— Creio que foi muita displicência de Black não adverti-la para que ficasse em seu quarto.

— Ele me advertiu.

A expressão dele tornou-se ainda mais dura.

— Mal posso acreditar na sua falta de cuidado com a própria reputação. Já lhe avisei que esse seu jeito independente não será bem aceito na sociedade. Só me resta repetir o que já disse: não saia sem companhia, sejam quais forem as circunstâncias, aconteça o que acontecer. Se eu voltar a encontrá-la sozinha, farei com que não possa se sentar durante uma semana!

Ao vê-la arregalar os olhos, incrédula, acrescentou:

— Ah, sim, eu seria perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso.

Fitando aqueles olhos fascinantes, Bella soube que a ameaça não era um blefe. Àquela altura, porém, estava tão furiosa quanto ele. Com que direito ele lhe dava ordens e a ameaçava? Sujeito arrogante, autoritário e insuportável! Naquele momento Cullen pareceu dar-se conta de que ainda estavam no pátio. Sem perder tempo, levou-a para dentro.

— Onde fica o seu quarto? — inquiriu.

Ainda incapaz de falar, Bella apontou para o topo da escada.

— Excelente! É, sem dúvida, o quarto mais seguro da pousada esta noite. Você não terá uma noite de paz, mas também não sofrerá interrupções indesejadas.

Ignorando a expressão irada no rosto dela, empurrou-a para a escada. Bella virou-se, na intenção de passar-lhe uma descompostura, enquanto estava acima dele. Infelizmente, ele adivinhou seus pensamentos e, rapidamente, passou por ela, voltando a assumir a posição de domínio que sua alta estatura lhe proporcionava.

De repente, o proprietário apareceu no corredor.

— Black!

— Sim, milorde?

— Uma dose do seu melhor conhaque, imediatamente.

— Sim, milorde!

Embora considerasse o pedido estranho, Isabella não lhe deu atenção, considerando-o mais uma prova das extravagâncias do marquês.

— Lorde Cullen! — começou, decidida a dar vazão à sua fúria — Devo dizer que o tratamento que me dispensa é inaceitável! Não vou mais admitir seus sermões sobre a minha conduta, pois o senhor não tem esse direito. O que aconteceu esta noite foi um acidente lamentável. Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma e...

— Teria preferido se eu a houvesse deixado nas mãos de Crowley e seus amigos? — ele a interrompeu com eficácia — Tenho certeza de que não ia se divertir nem um pouco.

Mais uma vez, Cullen pôde ler os pensamentos dela através da expressão de seu rosto. Ao se dar conta de que, graças ao marquês, não se encontrava em uma situação desesperada naquele exato momento, Bella empalideceu. Enquanto a observava, viu Black aproximar-se. Apanhou o copo pedido e disse:

— Falarei com você dentro de alguns minutos, Black. — então, virou-se para Bella ê estendeu-lhe o copo — Beba.

— Não bebo conhaque.

— Há sempre uma primeira vez. — como ela continuasse imóvel, Edward suspirou e explicou: —Talvez você não saiba, mas está exibindo todos os sintomas de choque. Está muito pálida, e seus olhos estão vidrados. Em breve começará a tremer e sentir-se muito fraca. O conhaque vai ajudar. Portanto, seja uma boa menina e beba. Do contrário, serei obrigado a forçá-la.

Percebendo que sua luta era inútil, Bella aceitou o copo e levou-o aos lábios. O marquês esperou pacientemente até que ela esgotasse a bebida. Então, lembrando-se do que ela tentava fazer no pátio, perguntou:

— Está viajando para Londres? — ela assentiu — Como se chama o seu cocheiro?

— Eric. Pensei em dizer a ele que partiremos às oito horas.

— Uma escolha sensata. Cuidarei para que ele receba o recado. Agora, sugiro que entre em seu quarto, tranque a porta e só abra para a família do proprietário. — ele declarou em tom calmo, sem nenhum indício de emoção.

— Sim, sim, claro.

Bella estava atordoada. A mistura de choque, fúria, conhaque e marquês de Cullen exerciam um efeito definitivamente embriagante. Respirando fundo, ela manteve a cabeça erguida e disse:

— Milorde, devo agradecer-lhe por ter me ajudado, libertando-me daqueles cavalheiros

Ao erguer os olhos, deparou com o sorriso mais encantador que já vira.

— Sim, creio que deve, mas não se preocupe com isso agora. Quando estiver em Londres, tenho certeza de que encontrará muitas oportunidades de fazer com que eu me arrependa do comportamento arrogante e odioso que tive em seguida. — depois de fitá-la por um longo momento, murmurou, ainda sorrindo: — Boa noite, Srta. Swan.

Sem saber o que dizer, Bella virou-se e bateu na porta.

— Angela, sou eu.

Sempre sorrindo, Edward retirou-se para as sombras, quando a porta se abriu com alarde.

— Por Deus, senhorita! Entre, depressa. Está pálida como um fantasma!

Bella foi puxada para dentro, e a porta, trancada.

Edward esperou até ouvir todas as trancas ser acionadas. Então, desceu a escada pensativo. Na porta dos fundos, encontrou Black.

— Black, tenho um problema.

— Pois não, milorde.

— Quero ter a certeza de que as damas não serão perturbadas pelo resto da noite. Por acaso não tem um primo grande e forte por perto, que poderia assumir o posto de sentinela?

Billy exibiu um sorriso largo ao ver a moeda de ouro entre os dedos do marquês.

— Bem, milorde, meu filho mais velho queixou-se de uma terrível dor de dente, o dia todo. Acho que ficará satisfeito em deixar a cozinha para assumir tal posto.

— Ótimo. — a moeda mudou de mãos — E... Black?

— Sim, milorde?

— Também quero ter a certeza de que as damas recebam o melhor tratamento possível.

— Claro, milorde. Minha esposa levará o jantar para elas, agora mesmo.

Edward assentiu e saiu para o pátio. Lá procurou por seu valete.

— Billy?

— Sim, milorde?

— Quero que encontre um homem chamado Eric. É o cocheiro das Srtas. Swan. Diga a ele que a Srta. Swan deseja partir às oito horas, amanhã, a fim de evitar a confusão que haverá por aqui mais tarde.

— Está bem, milorde.

— Mais uma coisa, Billy. Esteja aqui, amanhã, às oito horas. Se as senhoritas encontrarem qualquer tipo de dificuldade para deixar a hospedaria, quero ser chamado imediatamente.

— Sim, milorde.

— Muito bem. Boa noite, Billy.

Billy afastou-se, nem um pouco perturbado pela idéia de se levantar mais cedo, desde que pudesse ver a Srta. Swan de perto. Presenciara a discussão dela com seu patrão, e sabia que o marquês não estava se comportando como de costume. Afinal, ele jamais perdia a calma com uma dama. Por isso, Billy daria tudo para saber como era a jovem capaz de alterar tanto o equilíbrio de seu patrão.

Edward entrou na hospedaria pela porta da frente e aproximou-se do refeitório. Através de uma nuvem de fumaça azulada, certificou-se de que todo o grupo de jovens dos quais ele havia resgatado Isabella estava lá. Então, dirigiu-se à sala particular que sempre tinha à sua disposição quando se hospedava ali. Quando entrou, McCarty descascava uma maçã, com os pés apoiados na mesa.

Ao vê-lo, o amigo riu.

— Ei! Aí está você! Já começava a me perguntar se seria prudente sair em seu socorro.

Edward exibiu um leve sorriso.

— Tive de tomar algumas providências, depois que acompanhei a Srta. Swan até seu quarto.

Então, tirou a capa de viagem serviu-se de um copo de vinho.

— E quem é essa misteriosa Srta. Swan?

O marquês ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não há mistério algum. Ela mora em Swanland, propriedade vizinha de Denali Park. Ela e a irmã estão a caminho de Londres para visitar a avó, lady Esme Merion.

— Compreendo. Como nunca ouvi falar dela?

— Ela sempre viveu no campo e nunca freqüentou os mesmos círculos que nós.

Naquele momento, Black entrou, trazendo bandejas repletas de comida.

— Até que enfim! — Emmett aplaudiu — Estou faminto!

— Fiz tudo o que o senhor pediu, milorde. — Black informou a Edward, depois de colocar os pratos na mesa.

O marquês assentiu em agradecimento, e Billy se retirou. McCarty estudou o amigo, mas não disse nada.

Comeram em agradável silêncio. Os dois haviam crescido juntos, tendo nascido em propriedades vizinhas, com um mês de diferença. Mais tarde haviam estudado juntos em Eton e, depois, Oxford. Durante os últimos dez anos, vivendo em Londres, os lordes Cullen e McCarty eram como irmãos. Não costumavam guardar segredos um do outro, mas por alguma razão que ele mesmo ainda não saberia explicar, o marquês omitira seu encontro com Isabella Swan do melhor amigo.

Uma vez terminada a refeição, Emmett retomou a ofensiva:

— É tudo muito nebuloso.

Resignando-se ao inevitável, Edward ainda fingiu inocência.

— O que é nebuloso?

— Você e a Srta. Swan.

— Por quê?

— Bem, para começar, conte-me como a conheceu, uma vez que ela não freqüenta os mesmos círculos que nós.

— Nós nos encontramos apenas uma vez, informalmente.

— Quando?

— Em agosto, quando estive em Denali Park.

Emmett estreitou os olhos escuros.

— Fui visitá-lo em Denali Park, em agosto, e você disse que quase não havia moças interessantes por lá.

— Ah, sim — Edward murmurou, pensativo — Lembro-me de ter dito algo assim.

— E, com certeza, esqueceu-se da Srta. Swan naquele momento.

O marquês exibiu um sorriso maroto.

— Exatamente, Emm.

— Não espera que eu acredite nisso, espera? E, se eu não acredito, ninguém mais acreditará. E como Crowley também está hospedado aqui, é melhor você pensar em uma boa explicação, a menos que queira se tornar o assunto de toda Londres.

Edward suspirou.

— Infelizmente, você está certo.

Sir Tyler Crowley era um homem tolerado pelas damas da sociedade por sua habilidade em tecer fofocas maliciosas. Sem a menor sombra de dúvida, ele contaria como o marquês protegera uma senhorita de cavalheiros atrevidos em uma hospedaria. O fato de que Edward ficaria profundamente contrariado por ter seu nome envolvido em um acontecimento como esse garantiria que a fofoca corresse solta entre a _Ton_. A história em si não tinha importância, mas revelaria o fato interessante de que o marquês já conhecia a Srta. Swan, o que poderia criar complicações.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Edward ergueu os olhos.

— Desta vez, a verdade não poderá vir à tona. — confessou — Os detalhes do meu primeiro encontro com a Srta. Swan provocariam um verdadeiro escândalo.

Emmett estava surpreso, pois o amigo sempre tivera muitos envolvimentos, mas jamais agira de maneira duvidosa com uma dama de sua classe.

— Está dizendo que, quando a conheceu, ela estava desacompanhada?

Um sorriso maroto curvou os lábios de Edward.

— É claro que estávamos desacompanhados, mas o que eu realmente quis dizer é que, se a verdade vier a público, a reputação da Srta. Swan estará arruinada, e eu terei de me casar com ela.

— Meu Deus! — McCarty murmurou, incrédulo — O que você fez?

— Ei! Controle a sua imaginação! Eu a beijei, só isso!

— Beijou?

— Exatamente. Beijei. E não foi um casto beijinho no rosto.

— Está dizendo que a beijou como beijaria uma de suas amantes? Não acredito! Você não pode sair por aí beijando jovens donzelas como se fossem mulheres de bordel!

— Tem toda razão, Emm. Infelizmente, foi o que aconteceu.

McCarty piscou repetidas vezes, tentado a perguntar por quê, mas decidindo-se por outro rumo na conversa:

— Quanto tempo ela demorou para se recuperar do desmaio?

— Ah, ela não desmaiou. — Edward respondeu, seu sorriso tornando-se mais largo — A Srta. Swan tentou me esbofetear.

— Ora, eu gostaria muito de conhecer essa Srta. Swan. Deve ser uma jovem fascinante!

— Poderá conhecê-la em Londres, em breve, mas trate de se lembrar de quem a conheceu antes.

Emm não poderia ignorar um comentário tão revelador, e suspirou com uma pontada de irritação.

— É mesmo do seu feitio encontrar as moças mais interessantes antes que qualquer outro sequer saiba de sua existência. Por acaso ela tem uma irmã?

— Por acaso, tem. Acaba de completar dezessete anos e é uma loira espetacular.

— Nesse caso, ainda resta esperança para o resto de nós. — McCarty zombou, recuperando a seriedade em seguida — Como vai explicar o fato de já conhecer a Srta. Swan?

— Ela é neta de lady Esme Merion, lembra-se? Farei uma visita à mansão Merion, assim que voltarmos à cidade, e tratarei de me colocar nas mãos dela. Não creio que seja impossível criarmos, juntos, uma história convincente.

— Desde que ela esteja disposta a perdoar o seu comportamento com a neta.

— Creio que será mais fácil conquistar a simpatia da avó do que da neta.

— Acha que ela poderá usar o incidente contra você?

Edward soltou uma risada.

— Não. Acho que, embora tenha ficado furiosa comigo, não se sentirá tentada a contar a verdadeira história para lady Esme.

Depois de refletir por um momento, McCarty sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não acredito nisso. Você sabe muito bem como são essas jovens. Vêem romantismo em todos os cantos. Provavelmente, terá contado a história, cuidadosamente enfeitada, muito antes de você se colocar diante de lady Merion!

O sorriso maroto voltou a iluminar o semblante pensativo do marquês.

— No caso dela, não creio que isso possa acontecer.

— Não é uma garota horrorosa, é? — Emmett inquiriu.

— Não. Não é bonita, mas ficaria muito atraente, se vestida adequadamente.

— Está dizendo que ela não estava adequadamente vestida quando a conheceu?

Edward soltou outra risada.

— Não exatamente.

Foi com relutância que Emmett abandonou o assunto. Embora a curiosidade o consumisse, ficara ligeiramente escandalizado por tais revelações. Nunca soubera que o amigo fosse capaz daquele tipo de comportamento, e jamais o vira naquele humor. Pela primeira vez em sua vida tinha certeza de que Edward estava escondendo algo.

— Ela tem vinte e dois anos, é prática e sensata. — o marquês declarou — Não desmaiou, nem fez uma cena. Se eu houvesse permitido, ela teria encerrado o encontro muito antes. Hoje, em vez de enterrar o rosto em meu peito, agradecendo-me por tê-la resgatado das mãos de Crowley e seus amigos, praticamente me mandou para o inferno. Resumindo, duvido que a Srta. Swan corra qualquer risco de sucumbir ao charme irresistível do marquês de Cullen.

McCarty arregalou os olhos.

— Compreendo. — mentiu, pois não compreendia coisa alguma.

Infelizmente, não teve a chance de insistir na conversa, pois uma batida na porta anunciou a chegada de um grupo de seus amigos. Mais tarde, porém, Emmett voltou a se lembrar de que Edward Cullen estava lhe escondendo algo.

* * *

Oi babies, tudo bem?

E entao, voces estao gostando da fic? É uma história bem romantica, muito fofa. Espero mesmo que gostem.

Queria agradecer a _Lorena_ e _Nina_, fiquei muito feliz em saber que gostaram da história.

Eu também queria convida-los a visitar minha outra adaptação, _Fallen_. Quem gostar de mistérios e segredos vão adorar o enredo. Se tiverem um tempinho sombrando passem por lá. Vou ficar aguardando voces.

Vou tentar continuar postantando um cap por dia, mas estou estudando e fazendo um cursinho para o vestibular, entao a minha vida anda meio lotada. Mas vamos ver como as coisas se ajeitam.

Até amanha e me animem com muitos comets.

Beijinhos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III**_

Na manhã seguinte, antes do horário combinado, o grupo vindo de Swanland deixou a hospedaria, sob o olhar de aprovação de Billy Black.

As estradas tornavam-se melhores a cada quilômetro que se aproximavam de Londres. Por isso, a viagem era mais tranqüila e mais rápida do que fora na véspera. Isabella estava mais quieta que o habitual. Na noite anterior, quando voltara para o quarto, fora submetida a um verdadeiro interrogatório de Rosalie e Angela. Optara pelo silêncio, sabendo que essa tática poria fim às perguntas. Dessa vez, porém, tal artifício não dera resultado, e ela acabara perdendo a paciência.

— Ora, parem com isso vocês duas! Se querem saber, tive de enfrentar um cavalheiro muito impertinente, e estou nervosa!

Apesar de curiosa, Rose desistira do assunto quando o jantar lhes fora servido. Em agosto, Bella cometera o erro de contar à irmã que conhecera lorde Cullen no bosque. A lembrança das explicações que tivera de inventar para esconder de Rose os verdadeiros fatos, a impediram de dizer o nome do cavalheiro que a abordara na hospedaria.

Embora não tivesse apetite, forçara-se a jantar, para evitar mais perguntas. Uma vez terminada a refeição, preparara-se para dormir. Sem nenhum comentário, Rosalie fizera o mesmo.

Por ter sono leve, Bella só conseguira dormir pouco antes do amanhecer, quando o silêncio finalmente tomou conta da hospedaria. Com isso, tivera tempo de sobra para refletir sobre o seu segundo encontro com o marquês. A arrogância autoritária, assim como a insuportável convicção de que ela faria exatamente o que ele ordenasse a irritavam profundamente. O fato de apesar de tudo isso, ele se mostrar definitivamente atraído por ela, Bella preferiu ignorar. A última coisa que desejava era alimentar qualquer tipo de interesse por aquele sujeito odioso. Disse a si mesma que, talvez, ele passaria a noite na companhia de uma prostituta. A idéia não a agradou nem um pouco, e ela tratou de se forçar a dormir! Infelizmente, seus sonhos foram povoados por um belo par de olhos castanho-claros.

Assim que tomaram a estrada, Bella adormeceu, e só acordou quando pararam para almoçar em uma simpática taverna, à margem do rio Tâmisa. Sentindo-se ainda cansada, concentrou-se na conversa que teria com a avó, em breve. Como deveria informá-la da visita prometida por Edward? De volta à carruagem, voltou a dormir, e despertou quando já percorriam as ruas de paralelepípedos. Olhando pela janela, surpreendeu-se com a atividade fervilhante da capital. À medida que foram se aproximando das áreas habitadas por cidadãos mais ricos, o burburinho foi ficando para trás. Logo, as duas irmãs apreciavam, maravilhadas, as belíssimas mansões que viam.

Quando Eric, finalmente, puxou as rédeas diante de uma mansão imponente, situada diante de uma praça enfeitada por cerejeiras, o sol já se aproximava do horizonte,

O mordomo ajudou as irmãs a tirarem suas capas de viagem e conduziu-las à sala de visitas, onde a avó as esperava. Lady Esme adiantou-se para as netas, envolvendo-as em uma névoa de perfume. A peruca castanho-claro, acomodada com perfeição, emoldurava o rosto que ainda exibia os traços da beldade pálida que ela fora um dia. Os olhos azuis e perspicazes observavam atentamente o mundo à sua volta, e a boca parecia pronta a se curvar em risos.

— Minhas queridas! Fico contente em vê-las sãs e salvas! Sentem-se e deixem-me servir-lhes um pouco de chá. Meu cozinheiro, Henri, preparou estas delícias para tentá-las, depois de sua viagem cansativa. — assim que as três se acomodaram diante da lareira, lady Esme notou que nenhuma das irmãs parecia estar em boa forma — Esta noite, creio que devem descansar. Logo depois do jantar, vocês deverão se retirar para seus aposentos. Amanhã de manhã, faremos uma visita a Jessica, a melhor modista de Londres. Espero que já tenham se recuperado, até lá.

Quando terminaram o chá, lady Esme tocou uma sineta. Instantes depois, a porta se abriu e uma mulher alta e magra entrou. Carmen, com seus cabelos ralos e grisalhos, possuía o talento peculiar de garantir que sua patroa, já idosa, exibisse a melhor aparência, dentro dos ditames da moda. Estava muito curiosa para conhecer seus novos desafios. Bastou um olhar para as Srtas. Swan para constatar que Ben, o mordomo, não mentira. Apesar de exaustas, o potencial das duas era visível. A mais jovem, vestida adequadamente, seria um espetáculo. E a Srta. Swan possuía aquele algo mais que Carmen veterana no assunto, reconhecia de pronto. Por isso, as irmãs foram cumprimentadas com um sorriso.

— Ah, aí está você, Carmen. Por favor, leve a Srta. Swan e a Srta. Rosalie aos seus aposentos. Sugiro, minhas queridas, que descansem até o jantar. Carmen cuidará para que suas malas sejam desfeitas e as ajudará a se vestirem, até encontrarmos criadas apropriadas. Agora, desapareçam! — dispensou as netas com um sorriso jovial.

As duas seguiram Carmen até dois quartos adoráveis, visivelmente recém-decorados. As malas já haviam sido desfeitas, e Carmen ajudou-as a despirem-se das roupas de viagem.

— Voltarei para ajudá-las a se preparar para o jantar, Srta. Swan.

Sentindo-se grata pela oportunidade, Bella deixou-se cair na cama macia e dormiu instantaneamente.

Lady Esme instruíra o seu cozinheiro de que o jantar deveria ser uma refeição leve, que se constituiu de "apenas" uma dúzia de pratos. Felizmente, Bella e Rose haviam recuperado o apetite e puderam apreciar sua primeira experiência nas delícias da culinária londrina.

A avó mostrou-se satisfeita ao vê-las recuperadas.

— A mais importante de nossas tarefas é providenciar para que vocês duas tenham um guarda-roupa apropriado. Por isso, Jessica é o primeiro item de nossa lista.

Lady Esme Merion fizera uma visita a Jessica, assim que decidira apresentar as netas à _Ton_, deixando claro que esperava os melhores resultados. A modista prosperara em seu ateliê pela facilidade com que reconhecia a capacidade de cada cliente em exibir suas criações. As netas de lady Merion desfilariam apenas modelos exclusivos. Depois de ouvir a descrição das duas jovens, concordara em fazer tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para garantir o sucesso delas na temporada.

— O talento de Jessica é estupendo. Depois disso, cuidaremos dos seus cabelos também. E já contratei um professor de dança, pois imagino que não saibam dançar valsa. Assim que estiverem apresentáveis, nossa primeira excursão será um passeio de carruagem no parque. Iremos por volta das três horas, pois nesta época do ano, é o melhor horário para conhecer as pessoas. Vou apresentá-las a alguns líderes da _Ton_, e, com um pouco de sorte, encontraremos também pessoas jovens, para que vocês possam começar e fazer amizade. Espero poder apresentá-las a lady Stanley no primeiro dia. O apelido dela é "Silenciosa", pois não para de falar o tempo todo. Não vão se surpreender se ela começar a dizer coisas estranhas. A princesa Emily também estará lá. As duas são clientes do Almack's. Vocês terão de ser aprovadas por elas para freqüentar o lugar. Se não forem admitidas no Almack's, é melhor desistirem da temporada em Londres e voltarem para casa.

— Eu não fazia idéia de que era tão importante. — Bella comentou.

— Mas é. — a avó declarou, convicta.

Assim, lady Merion continuou a despejar informações. Bella e Rosalie ouviam, atentas a cada palavra. Como tinham bom senso, ninguém precisaria lhes dizer que deveriam aprender com a avó o máximo que pudessem, antes de se aventurar no mundo crítico la fora.

Às nove horas, vendo Rose reprimir um bocejo, lady Merion encerrou o seu discurso.

— Está na hora de vocês irem dormir. Chame Carmen, Bella. Ela as ajudará. Vão, agora, e tratem de descansar.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás das duas jovens, lady Esme recostou-se confortavelmente no sofá. Sabia que gostaria daquela temporada. Havia tempos que sua rotina não, lhe provocava entusiasmo.

Depois de mais de sessenta anos de vida aristocrática, ela se orgulhava de saber julgar as qualidades das pessoas. E ficará bem impressionada com as netas, quando as vira em Swanland. Passara apenas uma tarde com elas, mas decidira que valeria a pena apresentá-las à sociedade. Embora não duvidasse de que acabaria gostando muito das duas, seus motivos haviam sido bastante egoístas. Agora, tendo reexaminado aqueles rostos puros e as maneiras confiantes, perguntou-se se seria tão simples como havia imaginado.

Então, franziu o cenho. Isabella parecera um tanto preocupada. Lady Merion torceu para que ela não houvesse se apaixonado por algum cavalheiro do campo. Bem, mesmo que houvesse, os prazeres da temporada londrina logo fariam com que ela esquecesse o passado rústico.

Suas especulações foram interrompidas por uma batida na porta. Em seguida, Bella apareceu, vestindo um delicado robe cor-de-rosa, os cabelos escuros soltos sobre os ombros.

— Qual é o problema, minha querida? — a avó indagou.

— Vovó, preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

Satisfeita, lady Esme fez um sinal, convidando a neta a sentar-se. Finalmente descobriria o que preocupava a jovem.

Bella sentou-se, fitou a avó nos olhos e, com toda a calma, atirou sua bomba:

— Em primeiro lugar, devo informá-la de que o marquês de Cullen virá visitá-la amanhã.

— Meu Deus! — lady Esme exclamou, empertigando-se no sofá — Minha querida, como conheceu um homem como Edward Cullen? Eu não sabia que sua mãe conhecia os Cullen.

Esme não poderia ignorar a pontada de apreensão provocada pela menção do nome de Edward. Garoto travesso! Ele era pedra no sapato de muitas mães esperançosas, pois exercia tamanho fascínio sobre suas filhas impressionáveis que as pobres moças não queriam mais ninguém. E, como o marquês provara ser imune a todas, exceto a algumas criaturas de classe inferior, as mães cuidadosas tratavam de avisar suas filhas de que, apesar de solteiro, rico e atraente, lorde Cullen não constava de suas listas de possíveis candidatos. As palavras de Bella eram assustadoras, e por isso lady Esme acomodou-se de maneira a garantir uma visão completa do rosto da neta durante toda a conversa.

— Comece do início, querida, ou não vou compreender.

Sabendo que estava sendo observada com atenção, Bella assentiu e começou:

— Bem, a primeira vez em que encontrei lorde Cullen, eu estava colhendo amoras no bosque de Denali Park, em agosto. Ele havia herdado a propriedade recentemente de sua tia-avó, lady Denali.

— Sim, fiquei sabendo. Conheci Kate Denali muito bem. Na verdade, ela me escreveu depois da morte de sua mãe, sugerindo que eu me encarregasse do futuro de vocês.

— Ela fez isso? — Bella indagou, surpresa.

— Sim, mas conte-me o que aconteceu quando conheceu Cullen. Imagino que ele não tenha economizado o seu charme, como sempre.

Sem saber quanto ele era considerado charmoso, Bella prosseguiu com sua versão editada da história:

— Ele se apresentou e, como eu estava sozinha, insistiu em me acompanhar até minha casa.

Reconhecendo o tom cuidadoso da neta, lady Merion logo tirou suas conclusões.

— Ora, minha querida, não precisa ter vergonha de dizer que ele fez amor com você. Ele faz isso o tempo todo. Aquele demônio pode se tornar irresistível quando assim o quer.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, e ela quase explodiu em prantos antes de se dar conta de que a avó usara o termo "fazer amor" no sentido comum usado nos tempos em que fora jovem, significando flertar sugestivamente. Forçando-se a permanecer calma, retrucou:

— Irresistível? Na verdade eu o achei um bocado arrogante.

Lady Esme ficou boquiaberta diante da abordagem fria de um dos leões da sociedade. Bella continuou:

— Encontrei lorde Cullen novamente ontem à noite, na hospedaria.

A avó, que se considerava uma excelente juíza de caráter, ficou surpresa ao se dar conta de que, embora estivesse em sua casa havia apenas uma poucas horas, a neta conseguira abalar seriamente a sua calma.

— O marquês estava na hospedaria? — repetiu com voz fraca.

— Estava, assim como um grande número de cavalheiros, porque havia um torneio na vila mais próxima.

Lady Merion fechou os olhos, perguntando-se o que mais aquela jovem atrevida revelaria. Ouviu a versão censurada de Bella sobre os acontecimentos na hospedaria, sem dizer nada. Estava, na verdade, mais do que confusa. Ao mesmo tempo que Edward agira como um verdadeiro cavalheiro ao proteger Isabella, suas atitudes subseqüentes eram absolutamente incompreensíveis. Por que ficara tão furioso? Não era do feitio dele perder a calma, especialmente com uma jovem que não conhecia.

Notando que Bella aguardava o seu veredicto, ela deixou a curiosidade de lado.

— Bem, minha querida, não vejo nada em sua conduta que deva deixá-la preocupada. De fato, eu não gostaria que você saísse desacompanhada, mas sei que sua vida em Swanland não era formal como deveria ser. O que aconteceu na hospedaria foi lamentável, mas você não poderia saber disso e, felizmente, Cullen estava lá para protegê-la. — fez uma pausa, pensativa, e então perguntou: — Faz idéia do motivo pelo qual ele deseja me visitar, amanhã?

Bella repetira a mesma pergunta para si mesma uma centena de vezes.

— Imagino que seja por causa dos cavalheiros que me abordaram. Ele os conhece, e agora todos sabem que o marquês já me conhecia. Creio que teremos de concordar em uma explicação aceitável para tal fato.

Lady Merion considerou a possibilidade.

— Sim, é possível.

Cullen tinha plena consciência das conseqüências que poderiam advir daquela situação e, como seria de se esperar de um cavalheiro, desejaria minimizar os danos. Fossem quais fossem os seus defeitos, Edward sempre se comportaria da melhor maneira.

Aliviada por saber que não cometera nenhum pecado social, Bella teve uma maravilhosa noite de sono. Rose, também, dormiu o sono dos inocentes, e estava totalmente recuperada da viagem. Quando chegaram ao ateliê, foram recebidas por Jessica, em pessoa. Bastou um olhar para que a modista experiente concluísse que as Srtas. Swan seriam modelos à altura de seu talento. Cinco minutos na companhia das irmãs convenceram-na de que, com aquele adorável jeitinho franco e o refinamento inconsciente dos verdadeiramente bem-nascidos, as duas estavam destinadas a estar entre os maiores sucessos da temporada.

O entusiasmo de Rosalie cresceu ainda mais quando lady Esme puxou-a para um canto e sussurrou:

— Creio que teremos de nos apressar, madame. A Srta. Swan conheceu um jovem solteiro da _Ton_. Não posso, claro, revelar o nome dele, mas é um pretendente espetacular. Definitivamente, lorde C está se comportando de maneira bastante sugestiva. Tenho motivos para acreditar que a situação dela será resolvida de maneira mais do que favorável, antes que a temporada chegue ao fim.

Experiente nos jogos da sociedade, lady Esme sabia exatamente o tipo de resultado que viria de sua indiscrição. Ao menos a intrusão de Cullen na vida de sua neta serviria para alguma coisa. Esme não tinha ilusões com relação a Isabella. Rosalie, sem dúvida, se sairia muito bem, uma vez que era a epítome da beldade loira, tão valorizada no momento. A mais velha era muito atraente, mas certamente se tornaria insignificante quando comparada à irmã. Além disso, era independente demais para atrair a atenção dos cavalheiros. Embora um casamento excelente fosse impossível um bom casamento estava ao seu alcance. Especialmente com a ajuda de Jessica.

Quanto ao estilo, Jessica, uma mulher de cabelos escuros cacheados e trajes soberbos, pronunciou-se com sotaque francês:

— A Srta. Rosalie é muito jovem e clara, e deve se vestir como uma verdadeira debutante. Para a Srta. Swan, porém, sugiro um estilo mais sofisticado. Com sua permissão, milady, é claro.

— Estamos inteiramente em suas mãos, madame. — lady Merion declarou.

Jessica assentiu. Se era assim, agarraria a oportunidade com as duas mãos. Vestir as jovens insípidas da _Ton_ não lhe permitia mostrar seu real talento. O que mais uma modista de classe poderia desejar, senão uma cliente alta, esbelta, de postura nobre, lindos olhos e cabelos de cores incomuns e, ainda, um rosto de beleza tão clássica? Quando terminasse aquela encomenda, Isabella Swan seria notada, mesmo em meio a uma grande multidão, e, como era evidente, teria a autoconfiança necessária para seguir adiante em seu sucesso.

— Bom! — exclamou, os olhos negros brilhando — A cor dos cabelos e dos olhos da Srta. Swan é bastante incomum. Além disso, sua postura é elegante e... nobre. Usaremos cores ousadas é estilo severo, a fim de realçar o que a natureza criou.

Às duas horas seguintes se passaram entre um desfile de gazes, sedas, musselinas e cambraias, discussão dos méritos de cada modelo, tecido e acabamento.

Depois de encomendar uma quantidade enorme de vestidos, alguns dos quais deveriam ser entregues naquela noite, para o seu primeiro passeio no parque, no dia seguinte, uma triunfante lady Esme levou as netas de volta à carruagem.

Quando voltaram para seus quartos, depois de um almoço leve, as irmãs descobriram que, durante a sua ausência, Carmen também fora às compras. Suas gavetas encontravam-se repletas de roupas de baixo com fino acabamento de renda, meias da melhor seda, fitas para os cabelos de todas as tonalidades imagináveis, luvas, bolsas, echarpes, leques... enfim, tudo mais que poderiam eventualmente precisar. Ao subir para oferecer ajuda, Carmen encontrou-as entusiasmadas com seus achados.

Ao vê-la na porta do quarto, Bella sorriu.

— Ah, muito obrigada, Carmen! Tenho certeza de que só nos lembraríamos dos acessórios na hora de sair!

Embora não fosse do seu feitio, Carmen devolveu o sorriso. Ora, não era fácil resistir aos encantos daquelas duas jovens tão adoráveis.

— Bem, senhorita, sei que tem muitas outras coisas em que pensar. — então, recuperou a seriedade — Srta. Rosalie, vejo que amarrotou todo o seu vestido! Terá de ser mais cuidadosa com seus novos trajes. Angela poderá passá-lo enquanto a senhorita estiver descansando. Ela está em seu quarto, esperando para ajudá-la a despir-se.

— Ah, mas não quero descansar!

O tom obstinado alertou Bella. Rose adoecia com facilidade quando se cansava demais, e haviam feito uma longa viagem nos dois dias anteriores.

— Bem — Bella falou em tom casual —, se não quer descansar, ninguém irá obrigá-la. É claro que teremos de estar alertas, esta noite, para que vovó nos ensine tudo o que precisamos saber para fazer nossa estréia na sociedade. Se tem certeza de que estará disposta, não precisa descansar. O dia está tão lindo que talvez pudéssemos passear na praça. O que acha?

Rosalie mostrou-se pensativa e, então, murmurou:

— Bem, acho que Carmen tem razão. Vou descansar um pouco. Tenho dificuldade em assimilar coisas novas quando estou cansada.

Com um aceno distraído, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

Bella ficou olhando pela janela, observando a praça ensolarada.

— Carmen, não tenho certeza se é aceitável eu sair para um passeio na praça.

— Claro, senhorita, desde que vá acompanhada.

— E quem seria uma companhia apropriada agora?

— Irei com a senhorita. Vou apenas apanhar meu casaco e a encontrarei no vestíbulo.

Cinco minutos depois, Bella caminhava por entre as cerejeiras, deleitando-se com o sol a banhar o seu rosto. Quando apreciava um lindo canteiro de flores, a bola de uma criança passou junto a seus pés. Ela se abaixou para apanhá-la e olhou em volta. Ao avistar o garotinho loiro, de uns seis anos, que a fitava com ar de incerteza, sorriu e estendeu-lhe a bola.

— Agradeça a senhorita, Peter. — disse uma voz vinda de um dos bancos.

Bella virou-se e viu a babá que segurava um bebê nos braços e sorria para ela, agradecida.

— Obrigado, senhorita. — Peter murmurou.

— Gostaria de brincar um pouco comigo? — Bella convidou em um impulso — Vim à praça para aproveitar o sol. Poderíamos aproveitar juntos.

Um sorriso largo foi a resposta, e depois de olhar para a babá em busca de aprovação, Peter começou a jogar bola com sua nova amiga.

E foi assim que o marquês de Cullen, que atravessava a praça a caminho da mansão Merion, deparou-se com o objeto de seus pensamentos. Apoiando-se na cerca, observou Isabella ensinar o pequeno Peter a atirar a bola da maneira certa. Ela estava de costas, mas quando o garotinho errou o arremesso, mandando a bola para um canteiro próximo de onde estava Cullen, Bella correu para buscá-la. Assim que ela se abaixou para apanhar a bola, o marquês perguntou:

— Passeando sozinha de novo, Srta. Swan?

— É claro que não, lorde Cullen! — Bella respondeu, depois de se recuperar da surpresa — Agora já tenho experiência nos costumes da sociedade e não cometo os mesmos erros de antes.

Naquele momento, Carmen materializou-se ao lado de Isabella.

— Vou visitar lady Merion. — Cullen anunciou — Talvez fosse boa idéia a senhorita também estar presente, Srta. Swan.

— Ah, sim. Eu havia me esquecido.

Embora não pudesse ver-lhe o rosto, pois antes mesmo de terminar a frase ela se abaixou para dar adeus ao garotinho, o marquês suspeitou que o comentário fora propositado. Ora, não havia ninguém mais habilidoso do que ele naquele tipo de jogo. Despreocupado, esperou por Bella, estudando-a abertamente enquanto ela se aproximava para acompanhá-lo.

Naquele momento, Bella tomou uma decisão. Dali por diante não permitiria que aquele sujeito odioso perturbasse o seu equilíbrio. Era uma mulher madura, calma e sensata. Até mesmo Jessica comentara sua atitude. Por que ficava tão agitada cada vez que encontrava Cullen? Já estava cansada dos rubores traiçoeiros que tomavam conta de suas faces, a cada provocação dele. Era evidente que todos os comentários do marquês eram feitos com a finalidade de confundi-la, para que ele conduzisse a situação segundo seu próprio interesse. Ora, essa tática podia funcionar com as jovens londrinas, mas Bella não se deixaria manipular por um homem. Exibindo o seu melhor sorriso, juntou-se a ele.

Cullen não deu nenhuma indicação de ter notado aquela mudança de atitude, mas seus olhos experientes registraram o belo efeito que o vento produzira nos cabelos de Bella. Em silêncio, os dois atravessaram a rua e foram recebidos por Ben.

— Lady Merion está à sua espera, milorde.

Ao entregar sua capa a Carmen, olhou para o espelho do vestíbulo e notou que seus cabelos estavam revoltos. Perguntou-se se deveria fazer a avó esperar, enquanto os penteava. Quando ergueu os olhos, descobriu que o marquês a fitava com um sorriso compreensivo.

— Sim, eu faria isso se fosse você. Direi à sua avó que se juntará a nós dentro de alguns minutos.

Sabendo que não poderia enfrentá-lo o tempo todo, ela se limitou a assentar e a subir a escada, seguida por Carmen. Edward virou-se para Ben.

— Pode me anunciar agora, por favor.

Para receber o visitante, lady Esme escolhera um vestido que a fazia parecer formidável. Algo lhe dizia que havia mais nos encontros entre o marquês e sua neta do que lhe fora relatado. Talvez Bella não houvesse se dado conta de tudo, mas Cullen, sem dúvida, estaria consciente de cada nuance. E ela estava determinada a arrancar dele explicações mais detalhadas, antes de chamar Bella para se juntar a eles.

Quando o marquês entrou na sala, com seu sorriso irreverente, lady Merion fitou-o com olhar ameaçador.

O sorriso dele tornou-se mais largo e mais irreverente.

Só então ela se deu conta de que uma coisa era pedir explicações sobre o motivo pelo qual uma bola caíra em seu canteiro de flores. Outra coisa era pedir satisfação de seus atos a um homem de trinta e um anos que, além de ser um dos líderes da _Ton_, era também um dos homens mais atraente de todo o reino.

Fez um sinal para que ele se sentasse e, relutante, cuidou do próximo item em sua lista. Esperou que Cullen se acomodasse, aproveitando a oportunidade para admirar-lhe o traje impecável.

— Creio que devo agradecer-lhe por ter protegido minha neta, Isabella, em um incidente lamentável na hospedaria.

— Tendo reconhecido sua neta, nem mesmo uma consciência tão defeituosa quanto a minha poderia tê-la deixado lá.

— Bem, então, qual é a finalidade de sua visita?

— Infelizmente, no grupo do qual resgatei a Srta. Swan, havia pelo menos uma pessoa que não vai se esquecer do incidente com facilidade.

— Bella mencionou Crowley.

— Ah, sim, Crowley estava lá, assim como York e os lordes Michael e Paul. Mas eles são relativamente inofensivos e, a menos que eu esteja enganado, não se lembrarão do que aconteceu. Estou mesmo preocupado é com sir Tyler Crowley.

— Ah, aquele sujeito é repulsivo! Está sempre envolvido nos maiores escândalos. Não há nada que o senhor possa fazer?

— Infelizmente não. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, seria fácil, mas não Crowley. Afinal, ele vive à custa de fofocas. Por outro lado, como podemos inventar uma história plausível para explicar como conhecia a Srta. Swan, não creio que a reputação dela corra riscos.

— Tem razão. — lady Esme concordou — Mas é melhor que ela participe de nossa conversa. Por favor, toque aquela sineta.

— Não será necessário. Encontrei sua neta na praça quando vinha para cá. Ela subiu para pentear os cabelos, mas vai se juntar a nós dentro de alguns minutos.

No mesmo instante, Bella entrou na sala. Levantando-se, Cullen tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios. Lady Esme foi tomada pela apreensão. Beijar a mão de uma dama não era habitual. O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

Sem demonstrar a menor surpresa, Bella recebeu o cumprimento, sentou-se e olhou para a avó.

— Estávamos conversando sobre uma possível história para explicar o fato de lorde Cullen tê-la reconhecido na hospedaria, minha querida.

— Talvez a Srta. Swan tenha uma sugestão. — disse o lorde.

— Na verdade, tenho. Creio que seria mais seguro atermos a fatos que ninguém possa contradizer. — Bella declarou com a mais absoluta calma.

Os lábios de Edward curvaram-se de leve.

— É uma boa idéia. — ele comentou.

— Por exemplo — ela continuou —, se em uma de suas visitas a lady Denali ela estivesse se sentindo bem a ponto de sair para um pequeno passeio, o senhor teria tido prazer em atendê-la.

— De fato minha tia-avó lamentava o fato de não poder passear pelo campo.

— Muito bem. Quando tal passeio aconteceu o senhor não levou seu criado particular, levou?

Entrando no espírito da conversa, o marquês respondeu de pronto:

— Não. Como queria ficar a sós com minha tia-avó, dei permissão para que descansasse na cozinha.

Bella assentiu com ar de aprovação.

— Quando percorria uma das alamedas entre nossas propriedades, o senhor encontrou minha mãe, Reneé Swan e eu. Nós voltávamos de uma visita a... Ah, sim, a Waverly Park.

— Onde estava o seu cocheiro?

— Eu mesma dirigia nossa charrete. E o que poderia ser mais natural do que lady Denali e minha mãe pararem para conversar? Afinal, eram grandes amigas. Lady Denali apresentou o senhor a mim e à minha mãe. Depois de conversarmos por alguns minutos, seguimos nossos caminhos.

— Quando, exatamente, ocorreu esse encontro? — ele inquiriu.

— Só pode ter sido no verão retrasado, quando minha mãe e sua tia-avó ainda estavam vivas.

— Parabéns, Srta. Swan. Agora, temos uma história aceitável para explicarmos o fato de nos conhecermos, e as únicas testemunhas que poderiam nos contradizer estão mortas. Perfeito.

— Esperem um momento. — lady Esme interferiu — Por que sua mãe não mencionou tal encontro a nenhuma de suas amigas? Certamente, ser apresentada a um conhecido nobre da _Ton_ causaria uma impressão bastante favorável.

— Ora, vovó, a senhora sabe como mamãe era distraída. Seria possível que já houvesse, simplesmente, se esquecido do encontro quando chegamos em casa. Especialmente se algo mais aconteceu no caminho de volta.

— Certo. Mas então porque você também não comentou o fato com mais ninguém?

Bella arregalou seus grandes olhos chocolate e, fitando a avó, respondeu com outra pergunta:

— E por que eu faria isso? Nunca tive o hábito de falar sobre acontecimentos sem importância.

Lady Merion prendeu a respiração. Não resistiu e observou Cullen pelo canto do olho, curiosa para saber como ele reagiria a ser classificado como "sem importância". Ele parecia imperturbável, embora ela pudesse jurar ter visto um brilho estranho nos belos olhos castanho-dourados. Tenha cuidado, minha menina, advertiu a neta mentalmente.

— Ora, trata-se de um hábito muito útil, Srta. Swan. — Edward comentou, decidindo ignorar a provocação — Então temos uma história perfeitamente plausível e inteiramente inquestionável para explicar nosso primeiro encontro. Desde que a aceitemos como verdadeira, não teremos dificuldade em ignorar o que aconteceu na hospedaria. — com isso, levantou-se e curvou-se sobre a mão de lady Esme — Imagino que vão comparecer a todos os eventos sociais da _Ton_ nesta temporada.

— Ah, sim. — lady Merion confirmou, retomando suas maneiras usuais — Começaremos a passear pela cidade assim que Jessica tenha vestido essas meninas com trajes respeitáveis.

O lorde aproximou-se de Bella e, mais uma vez, levou a mão dela aos lábios. Exibindo um sorriso desconcertante, disse:

— Nesse caso, espero poder conhecê-la melhor, Srta. Swan. E, também, espero que não me considere sem importância a ponto de não se lembrar de mim.

Bella devolveu a provocação sem se abalar.

— Ah, não creio que eu o esqueceria agora, milorde.

Ele mal pôde se controlar diante de tamanha petulância. Contendo o riso, disse a si mesmo que não poderia se queixar, pois pedira uma resposta como aquela. Só não esperava que ela fosse ter a coragem de enfrentá-lo. Com um último olhar enigmático, voltou a curvar-se para a visivelmente aflita lady Merion, desejou uma boa tarde às duas e partiu.

Assim que a porta se fechou, lady Esme fixou os olhos na neta, sem esconder a incredulidade e as dúvidas que a assombravam. No entanto, tudo o que disse foi:

— Toque a sineta para que o chá seja servido, menina.

* * *

Oi amores, gostando da historia?

Essa fic é uma adaptaçao de _Escandalos de Pimavera_ de _Stephanie Laurens._

Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram coments, adorei cada um deles: MilaLarrat , Fanytah.

Amanha posto o proximo cap. Comentem.

Beijinhos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo IV**_

Para as irmãs Swan, a temporada teve início no dia seguinte. A manhã começou com uma visita do cabeleireiro de lady Esme, um francês exagerado, que não economizou elogios às duas jovens. Jessica insistira em estar presente, para surpresa de todos. No final, ficou clara a sua intenção de assumir o total controle sobre a aparência das Srtas. Swan. Lady Esme também se surpreendeu com a transformação de sua neta mais velha. Vestindo a primeira das criações de Jessica, especialmente confeccionada para o passeio no parque, naquela tarde, com os cabelos cortados de maneira diferente e penteados em uma variação do tão valorizado estilo Sappho, Bella fez a avó lembrar-se do patinho feio que se transformara em cisne. O resultado não poderia ser descrito como bonito, palavra mais adequada aos atributos da jovem Rosalie. Isabella tornara-se atraente, exuberante e incrivelmente sensual. Como a própria Jessica definiu, um tipo de beleza que chamaria a atenção dos cavalheiros mais maduros. Lady Merion, tendo Cullen em mente, ergueu as sobrancelhas, reavaliando suas expectativas.

Em seguida as irmãs foram apresentadas ao professor de dança, que passaria uma hora com elas todas as manhãs, durante uma semana, a fim de garantir que as duas conhecessem as danças mais convencionais, além da valsa, é claro. Ambas eram naturalmente graciosas, e os bailes do campo haviam lhes dado experiência em todas as danças da moda, exceto a valsa.

À tarde, acomodaram-se na carruagem aberta de lady Merion e foram ao parque, para ver e serem vistas. O espetáculo peculiar oferecido pelos membros da _Ton_, reencontrando velhas amizades e iniciando outras novas, fascinou as jovens. Lady Esme pousando os olhos pela centésima vez no espetáculo oferecido ali mesmo em sua carruagem, sentiu-se mais feliz e entusiasmada do que se sentira em muitos anos.

Mal haviam iniciado o circuito quando uma mulher alta e magra, vestida com extrema elegância, acenou para lady Esme, que ordenou ao cocheiro que parasse imediatamente.

— Heidi, é um prazer revê-la! Luce já está de volta? — sem esperar pela resposta, continuou: — Deixe-me apresentá-la às minhas netas. Isabella, Rosalie, esta é lady Volturi.

Depois de trocar cumprimentos com as jovens, Heidi Volture fitou a amiga com olhar penetrante.

— Esme, você vai provocar um grande alvoroço com essas meninas. Enviarei convites para o Almack's hoje mesmo! Temi que esta temporada fosse monótona, mas com duas beldades como essas, vejo que me enganei!

Bella e Rose coraram.

Lady Merion continuou a conversar com lady Volture durante vários minutos, trocando informações sobre quem já voltara a Londres, ou não. Para as duas jovens, ficou evidente que estavam chamando bastante atenção, a julgar pelos olhares fascinados de soldados e recrutas que a avó as instruíra a ignorar. Mas, também, recebiam olhares mais desconcertantes de outras mães, que passeavam na companhia das filhas jovens e esperançosas. Sob o efeito soporífero da interminável conversa da avó, Rosalie deixou que seu olhar pousasse em um grupo de cavalheiros elegantes que conversavam com duas jovens muito bonitas em um gramado perto dali. Bella, também distraída, foi trazida de volta à realidade quando lady Volture disse:

— Ouvi dizer, minha querida, que já conhece lorde Cullen.

Sabendo que a menor hesitação seria fatal, Bella usou seus grandes olhos para produzir um efeito de completa indiferença.

— Sim. Por sorte, voltei a encontrá-lo recentemente. Ele foi muito gentil e me prestou assistência em uma hospedaria, quando estávamos a caminho de Londres.

Os olhos da mais velha não se desviaram dos dela.

— Então já o conhecia, antes?

Bella manteve a compostura, erguendo levemente as sobrancelhas, como se a resposta a tal pergunta fosse bastante óbvia.

— A tia-avó de lorde Cullen, lady Denali, apresentou-o a minha mãe e a mim, há algum tempo. Ela era uma de nossas vizinhas em Hampshire.

— Ah, entendo. — lady Volture murmurou, visivelmente decepcionada pela explicação banal para o fato de Isabella já conhecer o solteiro mais cobiçado da sociedade, e voltou a se concentrar em lady Merion.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa, o cocheiro recebeu ordens para seguir adiante. Assim que lady Volture ficou para trás, lady Esme respirou fundo e lançou um olhar de aprovação para a neta mais velha.

— Saiu-se muito bem, querida. Agora, basta repetirmos sempre a mesma história.

A intenção dessas palavras logo tornou-se clara, à medida que o trio conversava com outras conhecidas de lady Esme. Sem exceção, o incidente na hospedaria foi mencionado por todas elas, em diferentes versões. Segura de que a neta era perfeitamente capaz de lidar com aquela questão, a avó só interferia quando algumas das jovens presentes se mostravam ansiosas demais para entrar em detalhes não aconselháveis da história.

Rose, distraída com as belezas do parque e das pessoas que o freqüentavam, além de ser jovem demais para despertar o interesse das amigas da avó, ignorava a maior parte das conversas. .

Quase uma hora mais tarde, pararam para conversar com a princesa Emily. Depois das apresentações, a simpática e roliça princesa sorriu para as jovens.

— Vi que conversavam com Heidi, há pouco. Tenho certeza de que ela lhes ofereceu convites.

Lady Merion assentiu.

— Ela acredita que minhas netas darão mais vida aos eventos.

— Ah, sem dúvida! — concordou a princesa.

Naquele momento, dois jovens e elegantes cavalheiros separaram-se de um grupo que estivera apreciando as duas beldades sentadas na carruagem Merion e se aproximaram.

— Como vai, lady Merion? — cumprimentou o primeiro, tirando o chapéu e curvando-se.

— Olá, Jasper! — ela exclamou — Sua mãe já está na cidade?

Uma vez informada de que a Sra. Whitlock chegaria no final da semana, lady Esme apresentou as netas aos cavalheiros.

Bella e Rose examinaram os jovens elegantes. Eram, obviamente, membros da _Ton_. Sabendo que poderia confiar no bom comportamento de Jasper Whitlock, cujo amigo menos confiante deixava conduzir a conversa, lady Merion voltou às fofocas com a princesa.

Percebendo que as moças estavam distraídas, a princesa Emily aproveitou a oportunidade para satisfazer a sua curiosidade.

— Diga-me, Esme, o que há de verdadeiro na história de que Cullen protegeu uma de suas netas contra um grupo de homens em uma hospedaria?

Àquela altura, lady Merion tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

— Foi muita sorte ele estar lá, minha cara. Isabella havia saída à procura de seu cocheiro, sem se dar conta de que os cavalheiros haviam voltado do torneio.

— Eu não sabia que suas netas já conheciam Cullen.

— Felizmente, Bella havia sido apresentada a ele por lady Denali, tia-avó do marquês. Deve se lembrar dela. Morreu no ano passado, e Cullen herdou sua propriedade, Danali Park, que é vizinha de Swanland. Minha nora, Reneé, e Kate Danali eram muito amigas. Bella, onde você foi apresentada a Cullen?

Bella que estivera tentando acompanhar as duas conversas ao mesmo tempo, virou-se para a avó e respondeu com naturalidade.

— Perto de Swanland, um dia. Ele estava conduzindo lady Denali em um passeio ao ar livre.

Então, voltou a se concentrar em Jasper Whitlock, como se os detalhes de como havia conhecido o marquês não tivessem a menor importância.

Tal atitude convenceu a princesa de que a história era verdadeira. Uma jovem que houvesse conhecido Cullen em circunstâncias comprometedoras jamais pareceria tão despreocupada.

Quando voltaram à mansão, lady Esme levou as netas para a sua sala de estar particular, onde se sentou confortavelmente, com um suspiro satisfeito.

— Creio que nos saímos muito bem, minhas queridas. Foi um excelente começo para a temporada de vocês.

Colocou-se à disposição das netas para responder a todas as perguntas que tivessem.

— Jasper? — repetiu, quando interrogada sobre o jovem — É ó único filho dos Whitlock, uma excelente família de Hertfordshire, e primo de Cullen em primeiro grau. É claro que vai ter de se casar um dia, mas não demonstrou o menor interesse pelo assunto, até agora. No entanto, é uma verdadeira autoridade em etiqueta. Se Jasper fizer qualquer insinuação com relação ao comportamento de vocês, tratem de lhe dar ouvidos. Além disso, é totalmente confiável e incapaz de agir de maneira indesejável. Por isso, é uma boa companhia e não há mal algum para uma jovem em ser vista com ele.

— E o Sr. Call? — Rose perguntou.

— Qualquer amigo que Jasper apresente será, sem dúvida, tão cavalheiro quanto ele.

Lady Esme aceitara o convite para uma pequena festa naquela noite, e levou as netas consigo. Inteiramente satisfeita com a aparência das duas, ficou ainda mais contente ao ver a facilidade com que elas se relacionavam com pessoas de sua faixa de idade. Bella, porém, com sua beleza diferente e atitude confiante, era classificada em uma categoria além das debutantes, o que era justo. Em festas maiores, onde houvesse mais cavalheiros maduros, como Cullen, não lhe faltaria companhia interessante.

Observando-a, a avó sorriu, lembrando-se das palavras dela naquela tarde. Rosalie estava descansando quando o restante da encomenda de Jessica foi entregue.

— Este é maravilhoso! — Bella exclamara, examinando um vestido de baile azul feito para a irmã.

— Os seus são tão maravilhosos quanto os de Rose. — lady Merion replicara.

Bella soltara uma risada bem-humorada, dizendo:

— Mas é Rosalie quem precisa de um marido, não eu.

O comentário chocara a avó, que, depois de alguns momentos de reflexão, compreendera a visão que a neta mais velha tinha de si mesma. Apesar de seu bom senso e autoconfiança, Bella vivera relativamente isolada, e, por isso, não fazia idéia da impressão que causava nos outros. Sobretudo, nos homens. Particularmente, em homens como Cullen.

— Minha querida, se tem planos de se transformar em uma solteirona, receio que esteja prestes a ficar desapontada.

Os grandes olhos chocolates haviam se erguido, surpresos.

— O que está querendo dizer, vovó? Sei que sou velha demais para pensar em casamento e que não possuo os traços exigidos pela beleza da moda. Mas tenha certeza de que não me ressinto disso.

A avó emitira um som pouco elegante.

— Você tem vinte e dois anos e não está nem perto de ser "velha demais" para coisa alguma! E, se pensa que vai ficar para titia, é melhor reavaliar suas opiniões!

Bella limitara-se a sorrir.

Agora, vendo os jovens cavalheiros que cercavam a neta mais velha, os olhos de lady Esme exibiam o brilho do divertimento. Quanto tempo Bella demoraria para se dar conta de que seria tão disputada quanto a alegre Rose... ou mais?

Na manhã seguinte começaram a chegar os primeiros convites para outras festas e eventos. De início, eram entregues um a um, mas ao final da semana, à medida que as netas de lady Merion tornavam-se mais conhecidas, os cartões de margens douradas deixados na mansão assumiram as proporções de uma enchente. Como Bella e Rose partilhavam seu sucesso, de bom grado, com todas as jovens a quem eram apresentadas, até mesmo a mãe mais ciumenta não via motivo para não incluir as duas em sua lista de convidados. Além disso, se as irmãs Swan estivessem presentes em uma festa, a grande maioria dos jovens solteiros também estaria.

Lady Merion insistiu para que aceitassem o maior número possível de convites, no início da temporada. Sua larga experiência a ensinara quanto era importante uma pessoa sentir-se socialmente confiante e segura. Obedientes, Bella e Rose passeavam no parque todas as tardes e compareciam a saraus e festas todas as noites, aperfeiçoando suas maneiras e atraindo interesse cada vez maior. Em pouco tempo as duas haviam conquistado um grande círculo de admiradores. Embora fosse exatamente o que a avó esperava, ainda era muito divertido observar o grupo que se reunia em torno de Isabella. Não muito mais velhos do que ela, os rapazes disputavam com ardor a atenção de sua "deusa". Muito bem, pensou lady Esme, satisfeita. O tédio começava a se tornar visível em Bella, exigindo dela certo esforço para não perder a paciência com seus apaixonados. O que era ótimo, pois só assim a moça excessivamente independente daria valor às atenções mais sutis de Cullen e seu grupo. Por sorte, aqueles cavalheiros, bastante desejáveis e infinitamente mais perigosos, quase nunca eram vistos nos eventos preliminares da temporada.

Jasper Whitlock era o mais constante acompanhante de Bella. No início, aproximara-se das netas de lady Merion a pedido de Cullen. O primo lhe contara sobre o incidente na hospedaria, sugerindo que Jasper prestasse assistência às irmãs e evitasse quaisquer rumores maldosos que pudessem pôr em risco a reputação da adorável Isabella. Adepto das intrigas sociais e admirador incondicional de Cullen, Jasper aceitara a tarefa de bom grado, e em pouco mais de uma semana tornara-se um verdadeiro amigo de Bella.

Foi em um sarau, na residência de lady Volture, que o Sr. Mike Newton apareceu. Com trinta e tantos anos, era um cavalheiro do campo, robusto, de cabelos claros e rosto vermelho. Por razões que Bella não pôde adivinhar, ele se aproximou e disse ao jovem que lhe fazia companhia naquele momento que a senhorita já suportara conversas insípidas demais por uma noite. Bella ficou ligeiramente chocada. O jovem, arrasado, retirou-se, resmungando ameaças contra homens mais velhos desprovidos de romantismo. No mesmo instante, o Sr. Newton tomou o seu lugar.

— Srta. Swan, peço que perdoe a minha abordagem, pois não fomos formalmente apresentados. Meu nome é Mike Newton. Meu pai era amigo de sir Hugo Clere, e fui visitá-lo quando estava a caminho de Londres. Ele mencionou o seu nome e pediu que eu lhe enviasse os seus cumprimentos.

Bella ouviu em silêncio. A explicação não a convenceu. Sir Hugo era um vizinho distante, e ela podia imaginar o tipo de cumprimento que ele lhe enviaria. No entanto, a Srta. Alice Brandon uma morena bonita e alegre e confidente de Rosalie, estava prestes a começar a cantar, acompanhada pela própria Rose ao piano. Assim, Bella inclinou a cabeça e concentrou a atenção nas duas jovens.

O Sr. Newton teve o bom senso de permanecer em silêncio durante a apresentação, mas mal cessaram os aplausos, pôs-se a falar com incrível eloqüência sobre plantios e colheitas. Os demais admiradores de Bella, que nada sabiam sobre a vida no campo, foram se excluindo da conversa e, quando o último deles se afastou, o Sr. Newton mudou de assunto:

— Ah, sim! Calculei que essa seria a única maneira de atingir meu objetivo. — confesso — Eu queria me livrar deles e sabia que não poderiam compreende nada do que eu estava dizendo. Sir Hugo deu-me uma descrição sua bastante detalhada, Srta. Swan, mas devo dizer que não fez jus à sua beleza. A senhorita consegue apagar o brilho de todas as outras jovens presentes. Na verdade, considero a moda atual um tanto ousada. — acrescentou, fixando os olhos na curva dos seios de Bella, exposta pelo decote do vestido de seda — Por outro lado, compreendo que, estando hospedada na casa de sua avó, e sendo ela uma das líderes da moda londrina, a senhorita tenha de aderir aos costumes. Mas creio que podemos ignorar tais detalhes. Tenho certeza de que a senhorita se vestiria de maneira muito diferente para freqüentar as festas do campo, onde deve se sentir muito mais à vontade.

Bella mal podia acreditar nos próprios ouvidos. O sujeito conseguira passar dos elogios exagerados ao insulto em questão de segundos. Irritada, incapaz de interrompê-lo naquele monólogo ultrajante, viu-se forçada a ouvir as opiniões do Sr. Newton sobre os costumes atuais, que culminou com as idéias absurdas da mãe dele. A viúva acreditava que, se expusesse o filho à sociedade londrina, ele voltaria corrompido, no corpo e na alma. Assumindo um tom familiar demais, o Sr. Newton garantiu a Bella que tal desfecho era altamente improvável.

Furiosa e prestes a perder a paciência, Bella reprimiu uma resposta ácida e, levantando-se, declarou em tom gelado:

— Sr. Newton, agradeço a sua atenção. Se me der licença, preciso falar com algumas amigas.

Infelizmente, enquanto se afastava na direção de lady Merion, viu que o cavalheiro não se abalara com a sua rejeição.

Quando chegou a noite do primeiro baile no Almack's, lady Esme Merion estava certa de seu sucesso. Tinha as noites comprometidas por mais de uma semana, e os convites continuavam chegando.

Ela já começara a tomar as providências para o baile de debutante das netas, que reabriria o salão da mansão Merion pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Esquadrões de faxineiras já haviam passado por lá e, em breve, o trabalho de redecoração teria início. Os convites dourados haviam chegado naquela tarde, e no dia seguinte começariam a ser enviados. Lady Esme escolhera o início de abril, quatro semanas mais tarde, como um bom momento para marcar o baile, uma vez que seria pouco antes do pico da temporada. Àquela altura, todos os seus conhecidos estariam em Londres, e ela teria uma festa repleta de convidados.

Ao ver as netas descer a escada, prontas para o seu primeiro grande baile, Esme deu-se conta de que não passava de uma velha tola. Sem dúvida, seu baile seria um sucesso, mas isso se devia muito mais àquelas duas beldades adoráveis do que à sua experiência como anfitriã.

Isabella, uma verdadeira visão, envolta pela seda verde-clara, suavemente bordada com filigranas prateadas, aproximou-se e beijou-a.

— Vovó, a senhora está maravilhosa!

— Não mais do que vocês duas. — a avó replicou com sinceridade — Tenho certeza de que provocarão um verdadeiro furor esta noite!

Rosalie, vestindo uma túnica de cetim azul-cobalto, coberto por gaze azul-palida, mostrou-se radiante e abraçou a avó.

— Tem toda razão, mas vamos embora!

Rindo, lady Esme vestiu sua capa e conduziu as netas até a carruagem.

Assim que entraram no Almack's, ficou evidente que a chegada das irmãs Swan era esperada com ansiedade. Em poucos minutos as duas tinham seus cartões de dança totalmente ocupados, com exceção das duas valsas. A avó as advertira de que estavam proibidas de dançar as valsas, até que fossem convidadas por uma das clientes especiais, como lady Lauren e a princesa Emily, que lhes apresentaria parceiros aceitáveis.

A temporada caminhava para o auge, e os salões estavam sempre repletos de mães com suas filhas casadouras e cavalheiros ansiosos para conhecer todas as debutantes do ano, Bella divertia-se muito mais do que havia imaginado, dançando primeiro com Jasper, a quem já chamava pelo nome de batismo e, depois, com diversos cavalheiros corteses e atenciosos. A avó a observava, sentada em uma das cadeiras dispostas junto às paredes, destinadas às acompanhantes, notando que a neta mais velha atraía muita atenção, mas ainda não fora abordada por nenhum dos rapazes menos desejáveis. Enquanto conversava com lady Heidi Volture, viu Isabella deslizar pela pista de dança, mas perdeu-a de vista quando a música terminou e os pares dispersaram.

Do outro lado do salão, de braços dados, com o jovem com quem acabara de dançar, Bella virou-se a fim de voltar para junto da avó, sabendo que a dança seguinte seria, a primeira das valsas proibidas. Uma voz familiar interrompeu seu progresso.

— Srta. Swan.

Virando-se para encarar o marquês de Cullen, Bella curvou-se, como aprendera ser o correto, diante de pessoas da posição dele. Quando se endireitou, ele tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios. Cullen fitou-a nos olhos, desafiando-a a fazer uma cena. Mantendo-se impassível, Bella aceitou o cumprimento e sustentou-lhe o olhar.

Após um momento de silêncio e imobilidade, durante o qual o tempo pareceu ter parado, Edward deu-se conta do jovem que esperava, constrangido, ao lado de Bella. Com um aceno de cabeça, dispensou-o, dizendo:

— Acompanharei a Srta. Swan até onde está lady Merion. — virando-se para Bella, acrescentou: — Há alguém que eu gostaria que conhecesse, Srta. Swan.

Oferecendo-lhe o braço, conduziu-a em meio aos demais convidados. .

Bella já o vira antes, enquanto dançava. Como sempre, ele se vestia com discreta elegância, envergando a calça preta e o paletó azul que eram o traje rigor indicado para ocasiões formais. Ela o considerara atraente, usando calça de camurça e casaco de caça. E, mais ainda, com roupas urbanas, porém informais. Nos trajes noturnos, o marquês era, definitivamente, magnífico. Era fácil compreender por que ele deixava tantas mães aflitas.

Finalmente, pararam diante de uma senhora de cabelos escuros que, ao vê-los, declarou com voz entediada:

— Ah, aí está você, milorde!

Cullen virou-se para Bella.

— Srta. Swan, permita-me apresentar-lhe a Sra. Lauren.

Vendo-se diante da mais exigente matrona do Almack's, Bella curvou-se, ansiosa.

Percebendo sua expressão de surpresa, a Sra. Lauren sorriu.

— Espero que lorde Cullen não tenha dito que eu pedi para conhecê-la. Seria uma pena uma jovem tão linda perder uma valsa esta noite. Portanto, como ele me instruiu, vou lhe dar permissão para dançar as valsas no Almack's, minha querida, e quero apresentar lorde Cullen como um parceiro aceitável.

Embora o requinte das maquinações do marquês a surpreendessem, Bella estava esperando por algo assim desde que o vira pela primeira vez no baile. Teve a presença de espírito necessária para agradecer a Sra. Lauren com extrema cortesia, conquistando assim a simpatia da mais velha, e deixou-se conduzir por Cullen à pista de dança, quando os primeiros acordes da valsa enchiam o ar.

Como aquela era a primeira valsa da temporada e muitas debutantes ainda não haviam recebido permissão para dançar, a pista não estava lotada, e a audiência tinha uma vista completa dos casais que dançavam. A visão da bela Srta. Swan nos braços de lorde Cullen provocou uma certa comoção, e Bella sentia os diversos pares de olhos que se mantinham fixos nela. Não se deixou distrair, temendo que ele a bombardeasse com uma de suas perguntas ultrajantes.

No entanto, não precisaria ter se preocupado, pois Edward perdera a voz, o que não era do seu feitio. Quando a conhecera, em seu vestido surrado e de cabelos soltos, achara a moça muito atraente. Agora, perfeita em todos os sentidos, envergando uma das criações mais elegantes de Jessica, Isabella era uma beldade estonteante.

Bastaram uns poucos segundos na pista, para Bella concluir que estava nos braços de um excelente dançarino. Também se surpreendeu ao dar-se conta de que não se sentia constrangida por estar nos braços dele... de novo. Deixou-se levar pelos movimentos da dança com tamanha confiança que chamou ainda mais atenção sobre si.

— Incomoda-se por ser o alvo de tantos olhares, Srta. Swan? — Cullen finalmente perguntou.

— De maneira alguma, milorde. — ela respondeu, tranqüila — Deveria incomodar-me?

Ele sorriu.

— Não, minha cara, mas saiba que, nesse ponto, é uma mulher muito diferente da maioria.

Apreensiva pelo rumo que a conversa poderia tomar, Bella tratou de mudar de assunto. Olhou para a irmã, que dançava com um cavalheiro quase tão atraente quanto Cullen, e perguntou:

— Quem é o cavalheiro que está dançando com minha irmã?

Sem olhar para o outro casal, ele respondeu:

— Emmett, lorde McCarty.

Só então Bella lembrou-se de tê-lo visto no pátio da hospedaria.

— O senhor o conhece? — indagou.

— Ah, sim. Na verdade nós crescemos juntos.

Mais uma vez, seu rosto franco delatou seus pensamentos, e mais uma vez Edward os leu com clareza. Com um sorriso maroto, o marquês murmurou:

— Não, Srta. Swan. Não somos tão parecidos quanto está pensando. — vendo-a corar apenas de leve, acrescentou: — Nunca fica confusa, como todas as demais jovens, Srta. Swan? Ou, por ter vinte e dois anos, já não sente necessidade de adotar esse tipo de comportamento?

— Como sabe a minha idade? — ela perguntou, indignada.

Repreendendo-se por não ter sido mais cuidadoso, Edward pensou em dizer que recebera a informação da falecida tia-avó. Porém, diante do escrutínio aberto daqueles incríveis olhos chocolates, descobriu-se incapaz de mentir.

— O Sr. Ateara me contou.

— O reitor? — ela indagou, incrédula.

— Ele mesmo, pois, caso não saiba, o reitor adora conversar. E sabe tudo o que acontece na paróquia. Adquiri o hábito de convidá-lo para jantar, toda vez que vou a Denali Park.

Conhecendo o defeito do reitor Ateara, Bella logo viu as implicações de tal amizade, antes mesmo que Cullen continuasse:

— Sei tudo sobre suas visitas a Newbury, e o reumatismo de tia Sue e o problema que a Sra. Warburton teve com a feira da paróquia. Aliás, acabo de me lembrar: sua tia Sue mandou lembranças.

A expressão de choque e incredulidade no rosto de Bella, por imaginar um encontro entre o marquês e sua tia tímida e alérgica a homens tentou Cullen a deixar o assunto como estava. Mais uma vez, porém, ele se decidiu pela franqueza.

— Por intermédio do reitor, bobinha!

Ao perceber que ele havia lido seus pensamentos de novo, Bella retribuiu o sorriso. Ainda sorria quando a valsa terminou e Cullen a conduziu de volta à companhia da avó.

Lady Merion ficou surpresa ao ver Isabella nos braços de Cullen, mas a visão de Rosalie conversando animada com lorde McCarty, enquanto desligava ao som da valsa fez com que a velha senhora duvidasse dos próprios sentidos. Nunca vira duas irmãs debutantes dançarem sua primeira valsa com os dois cavalheiros solteiros mais cobiçados da sociedade. E isso só podia ser resultado de uma habilidosa manipulação das clientes especiais pelos cavalheiros em questão.

Embora não aprovasse uma abordagem tão rápida e direta, não era imune à glória do triunfo inquestionável. Heidi Volture aproximara-se dela e, apontando para Bella e Edward, sussurrara ao seu ouvido:

— O lorde vai pedi-la em casamento, com certeza. Cullen nunca participou da primeira valsa.

Observando o belo casal e vendo que sorriam um para o outro, como se estivessem sozinhos no salão, Esme achou que a amiga poderia estar certa.

Duas jovens exultantes lhe foram entregues e, no mesmo instante, tiradas para dançar novamente, por admiradores diferentes. Como Cullen e McCarty conhecessem lady Merion desde a infância, não tentaram desaparecer sem cumprimentá-la. Com a meiga Luce, lady Clearwater, sentada ao lado dela, a conversa envolveu apenas assuntos triviais, até Luce pedir a McCarty que a ajudasse a encontrar a nora.

Assim que se viu a sós com ele, lady Esme fitou Cullen nos olhos e disse:

— Você não perde tempo, meu rapaz!

O marquês sorriu.

— Espero que não se incomode com o meu interesse.

— Não seja ridículo! Você sabe muito bem que é um dos maiores prêmios no mercado casamenteiro! Mas devo avisá-lo que minha neta, provavelmente, não pedirá a minha opinião.

— Sei disso, mas eu gostaria muito de saber a sua opinião.

— Belas palavras, meu jovem! — lady Merion declarou, satisfeita. Vendo que McCarty se aproximava, dispensou os dois: — Tenho certeza de que são perfeitamente capazes de encontrar algo mais interessante para fazer.

Pouco antes do fim do baile, o Sr. Mike Newton apareceu ao lado de Bella. Ela forçou um sorriso quando ele se inclinou sobre sua mão.

— Srta. Swan! É um prazer reaproximar-me. Receio não ser um bom dançarino. Talvez aceite me acompanhar por um passeio pelos salões.

Jasper, que fazia companhia a Bella, franziu o cenho. Aliviada, ela respondeu:

— Lamento, mas estou comprometida em todas as danças esta noite, Sr. Newton.

— Verdade? — ele indagou, com genuína surpresa. Felizmente o jovem lorde Brad já se aproximava para conduzi-la à pista, e ela se deixou levar com prazer. Jasper ainda observa o desconhecido Sr. Newton, que corou ao perceber o olhar fixo do outro.

— Sou amigo de um amigo... do campo. Atrevo-me a dizer que a Srta. Swan é muito ingênua para estar em Londres, mas agora que estou aqui, ficarei de olho nela.

— Sim, claro — Jasper murmurou com frieza e afastou-se.

* * *

Ah, que bom que estao gostando! Estou mega feliz com isso!

Muito obridaga pelas .

Gente estou postando esse cap de novo porque havia alguns errinhos a eu acabei esquecendo de corrigi-los. Na verdade é só um troquei Sam Uley por Jasper Whitlock. Achei que daria mais certo, principalmente porque os personagens de Edward, Jasper, Emmett sao muito unidos.

Me desculpem

;(

Beijinhos e até amanha.


	5. Chapter 5

_**N/A: Para quem nao leu a obervaçao no capitulo anterior, algumas modificaçoes foram feitas. O personagem San Uley foi trocado por Jasper Whitlock.**_

_**E orro já foi corrigido, e se puderem releiam o cap.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo V**_

Depois de dançar com Isabella, e consciente dos olhos curiosos que o observavam, Edward Cullen dançou com três outras jovens recém-apresentadas à _Ton_. Duas delas eram verdadeiras jóias, mas não despertaram o seu interesse. Sentindo o tédio começar a sufocá-lo, saiu à procura de McCarty. Ao ouvir os acordes da segunda e última valsa da noite, virou-se para a pista e avistou a Srta. Swan nos braços de lorde Jacob Black. Definitivamente, estava na hora de ir embora. Encontrou o amigo conversando com um grupo perto da saída e, juntos, os dois deixaram o Almack's.

Somente de madrugada eles tomaram o caminho de casa. Haviam passado horas no White's, jogando cartas. Como sempre, Cullen ganhara uma pequena fortuna. Mas, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas desertas, ele não pensava na costumeira sorte que tinha no jogo, mas sim na possível sorte que poderia ter com uma certa jovem de olhos chocolates. Da mesma forma, McCarty perguntava-se qual das inúmeras qualidades de Rosalie a tornava tão atraente. Juntos, os dois amigos atravessaram Piccadilly e seguiram pela Bond Street em silêncio.

Foi Edward quem falou primeiro:

— Bem, ao que parece, a Srta. Swan conseguiu abafar os rumores indesejáveis.

Emmett observou-o pelo canto do olho.

— Pretende cortejá-la?

O marquês riu.

— Isso é tão óbvio?

— Francamente, é.

— Imagino que, como é obrigatório obedecer as regras, uma vez que ainda estamos no início da temporada, meu interesse não permanecerá em segredo por muito tempo.

— Tem razão. Nós temos de seguir as regras.

— Nós? — Edward indagou, tendo percebido a mudança no amigo, depois de ter sido apresentado a Rosalie Swan — Na hospedaria, mencionei a irmã da Srta. Swan mais como brincadeira.

— Sei disso, mas ela é uma coisinha adorável e incrivelmente atraente.

— É verdade. Por favor, satisfaça a minha curiosidade. Por acaso ela é como a irmã, que conduz a conversa nos limites do inaceitável?

— Ah, sim! Perguntou-me à queima-roupa como eu havia manipulado a condessa Lauren para dar a ela permissão para a valsa, e então perguntou-me por quê!

Divertindo-se com a constatação de que o gosto por conversas excessivamente francas e diretas era um traço familiar, Edward perguntou:

— E o que você respondeu?

— Ora, eu disse a ela que fiz isso porque ela tem lindos olhos.

— E ela riu?

— Exatamente. Um som delicioso! — depois de uma pausa, Emett continuou: — Sabe, Ed, não entendo por que todas essas mães transformam suas filhas em criaturinhas insípidas e manhosas, com quem é impossível trocar duas palavras sensatas. Deixam-nos entediados e não sabem por quê. Veja a filha dos Volture! É uma garota linda, sem dúvida, mas quando abre a boca... E veja o nosso grupo. Além de nós dois, há Ateara e Black, Call, Uley, Clearwater, Brad, Hale, Whitlock, Prince... e mais uma porção de outros! E esse é apenas o nosso grupo, sem mencionar os mais jovens! Todos temos títulos, ou excelente parentesco, somos ricos e teremos de nos casar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E cá estamos, todos nos com mais de trinta anos e ainda solteiros, só porque existem pouquíssimas moças com mais inteligência do que cabelos!

— O que é a razão pela qual estaremos presentes em todos os eventos sociais da temporada. — Edward declarou.

— Acha que todos eles tentarão cortejar as irmãs Swan?

— Você mesmo disse que estamos todos à procura de possíveis esposas. As irmãs Swan são as melhores candidatas que qualquer homem poderia encontrar. Nós dois nos adiantamos apenas um passo e garanto que os outros vão tentar compensar a perda com rapidez. Aliás, Black já iniciou sua batalha.

— Sim, eu vi. — Emmett murmurou — E Prince também passou à ofensiva.

— Pelos meus cálculos, amanhã à noite todos eles terão se manifestado. Por isso, temos de ficar atentos.

Haviam chegado a Cavendish Square. Pararam ali.

— Qual será o acontecimento social de amanhã? — McCarty perguntou.

— O baile de lady Volture. Por que não janta comigo? Iremos juntos.

— Boa idéia. Até amanhã. — Emm despediu-se com um bocejo e seguiu adiante.

Assim que entrou em casa, Edward subiu para seu quarto, onde foi recebido pelo valete, Vasili. O criado de nome estranho jamais se deixara convencer de que não precisava esperar acordado até que o patrão chegasse.

Depois de permitir que Vasili o ajudasse a despir-se e cuidasse de suas roupas, Edward deitou e apagou as velas. Com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, imaginou aqueles lindos olhos chocolates e sorriu. Emmett estava certo. Haveria competição cerrada pelas atenções das duas jovens, e ele não poderia ter certeza de que conquistaria o coração de sua eleita.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, era isso o que mais desejava.

O baile de lady Volture era um evento de gala, ao qual compareciam todos os membros eminentes da _Ton_. Foi com prazer que a excêntrica anfitriã recebeu os lordes Cullen e McCarty, assim como os demais cavalheiros solteiros. Além disso, todos eles chegaram muito cedo.

Cullen manteve os olhos na entrada, e assim que avistou as Srtas. Swan, desvencilhou-se do grupo com o qual conversava e foi até lá.

Ao vê-lo aproximar-se, Bella sorriu, tentando ignorar o tremor que agitou seu corpo. Estendeu-lhe a mão e aceitou o cumprimento que se transformou em uma carícia.

Em vez de soltá-la depois de levá-la aos lábios, Cullen virou a mão de Bella e examinou o pequeno cartão preso ao seu punho, tão em moda na época.

— Ora, Srta. Swan, vejo que ainda não tem nenhuma dança comprometida. — comentou com um sorriso maroto — Mesmo assim, creio que terei de me contentar com apenas uma valsa. Que tal a primeira?

Enquanto os dois riam, ele escreveu seu nome no local apropriado. Então, lançou um olhar para a pequena multidão de admiradores que já se aproximava, e sussurrou:

— E, como recompensa por ter chegado tão cedo, acho que mereço permissão para acompanhá-la durante a ceia.

Bella respondeu com um sorriso, e Edward afastou-se, satisfeito, dando oportunidade aos rivais para garantirem uma dança com a adorável srta. Swan. E viu Jacob, Uley, Brad e Call entre eles, como previra. Em volta de Rosalie estavam os lordes Pince e Ateara, assim como McCarty, que executara uma tática semelhante à sua. Nada disso era surpresa, pois os dois amigos haviam discutido a questão longamente durante o jantar.

Bella não teve oportunidade de refletir sobre a atitude do marquês, uma vez que teve todas as danças, comprometidas, e nos intervalos estava sempre acompanhada por mais de um admirador. Também não notou a inveja de várias mães, que se perguntavam por que Jessica nunca havia sugerido modelos tão magníficos para os trajes de suas filhas. O que percebeu com clareza foi a mudança drástica no tipo de cavalheiros que disputavam suas atenções.

No Almack's, com exceção do marquês e de lorde Newton, ela se vira cercada por jovens simpáticos e agradáveis, que se contentavam em ter as conversas e ações-controladas por ela. Dessa vez, porém, tratava-se de homens mais velhos, da idade de Cullen, muito mais difíceis de lidar. Alguns, como o gentil Jacob Black, não eram problema. Outros, como os atrevidos lordes Call e Brad, representavam verdadeiras ameaças.

Quando, finalmente, Cullen foi tirá-la para a, primeira valsa, livrando-a de tais companhias, ela se sentiu aliviada.

— Está enfrentando uma noite difícil, Srta. Swan? — ele indagou, tendo observado tudo o que se passara até então.

— De maneira alguma, milorde! — Bella respondeu, fitando-o nos olhos — Estou me divertindo um bocado.

— Deveria ser mais cuidadosa, senhorita.

— Milorde, não creio que essa conversa seja apropriada entre um cavalheiro e uma dama solteira! — ela replicou, fingindo inocência.

Cullen soltou uma risada.

— Se vamos falar de coisas impróprias, terá de explicar por que todas as nossas conversas são tão impróprias, por mais que eu me esforce no sentido contrário.

— Imaginei que o motivo disso fosse óbvio. — Bella declarou com segurança.

— Pois devo informá-la, minha cara, que não tenho o hábito de conduzir conversas impróprias com damas bem comportadas.

— Não?

A valsa chegou ao fim e, depois do último rodopio, Cullen fitou-a nos olhos e sorriu.

— Somente com a senhorita. — murmurou.

Bella tentou fingir-se indignada, mas não conseguiu conter o riso. Enquanto o marquês a conduzia de volta à companhia da avó, ela disse:

— Definitivamente, lorde Cullen, o senhor é muito mal comportado.

Ele levou sua mão aos lábios e, antes de beijá-la, corrigiu:

— Nós dois somos mal comportados, Srta. Swan.

Mais tarde, cearam juntos, partilhando a mesa com Rosalie, McCarty, Heidi Volture, Whitlock, que estava parecendo encantado pela companhia da Srta. Alice Brandon. A conversa foi amena e divertida. McCarty e Rosalie contaram, às gargalhadas, a cena que haviam testemunhado quando a idosa e irascível lady Platt passara uma descompostura em lorde Newton por ele não ter dançado com sua sobrinha.

Dando-se conta de que, com conhecimento e experiência limitada da _Ton_, Bella não poderia apreciar nem metade do humor contido na situação, Cullen tratou de informá-la sobre os detalhes mais importantes. Durante agradáveis cinco minutos, ficaram muito próximos um do outro, para que sua conversa não perturbasse os companheiros de mesa.

Para Bella e Rose, o baile de lady Voture serviu como esboço do comportamento futuro do marquês e lorde McCarty. Presentes em todos os eventos aos quais as irmãs compareciam, eram sempre os primeiros a escrever seus nomes nos cartões de dança das duas. Geralmente escolhiam uma valsa e, com grande freqüência, convidavam-nas para a ceia.

No início, tal situação chamou muita atenção sobre os dois casais. Porém, à medida que o tempo foi passando, todos se acostumaram a ver Isabella nos braços de Cullen, e Rosalie junto de McCarty. Quando o mês de abril chegou, três semanas após o início da temporada, os membros da _Ton_ já aceitavam o fato de que havia um entendimento entre as irmãs Swan e os dois lordes. O que, como Cullen e McCarty bem sabiam, lhes permitiria maior liberdade no assédio às suas escolhidas.

Durante as primeiras semanas, haviam tido o cuidado de não ultrapassar nenhum limite aceitável. Edward percebera que Bella, apesar de toda a sua independência, sentia-se aliviada ao seu lado, protegida das atenções indesejadas de Black, Newton e outros. Era irônico que, ao buscar refúgio em seus braços, ela estivesse se expondo a um perigo muito maior.

Observou-a atentamente em cada baile, e não viu o menor sinal de interesse por qualquer outro cavalheiro. Por outro lado, descobriu-se incapaz de determinar por quê, exatamente, ela sentia ao seu lado.

Bem, ainda tinham bastante tempo. Nas próximas semanas ocorreriam os bailes particulares das debutantes. Em seguida, os eventos sociais passariam a ser bem mais escassos, deixando o clima mais calmo e tranqüilo para quem quisesse tratar de assuntos como casamento.

À medida que a temporada se estendia, Bella via-se em meio a um grande dilema. Lorde Cullen era o homem mais fascinante que ela já conhecera e o único com quem ela considerara a idéia de se casar.

Lady Esme Merion não precisava de suas insinuações nada sutis para que Bella se desse conta de que o marquês estava deixando clara sua intenção de cortejá-la. Porém, ele não passara dos passos iniciais em seu assédio, o que provocava a desconfiança de que a via como um desafio a vencer. Afinal, Bella, diferente de todas as outras jovens, não sucumbira ao seu charme irresistível.

Perguntas sobre as razões de Cullen para escolhê-la começavam a atrapalhar o sono de Bella. Ele teria de se casar, um dia, claro. Mas, por que ela? Estaria apaixonado ou aquele era apenas um casamento conveniente? O que ela significava, afinal? Um desafio a ser vencido? Uma união proveitosa? A neta da melhor amiga de sua mãe? Uma mulher sensata, não tão bonita que exigisse vigilância constante? Ou seria possível que o marquês visse algo mais?

Para todas as moças solteiras em Londres, nada disso importava. Bella, porém, estava em uma situação privilegiada. Não teria de se casar, a menos que realmente quisesse. Por outro lado, se seu relacionamento com Cullen continuasse a se desenvolver daquela maneira, não seria fácil recusar um pedido de casamento, caso ele o fizesse. Mas como tomar uma decisão, sem conhecer os verdadeiros motivos dele?

A incapacidade de encontrar tal resposta a deixava frustrada, mas havia pouco o que fazer a respeito. No momento, o controle da situação encontrava-se inteiramente nas mãos dele. Por enquanto, só restava a Bella desfrutar da agradável companhia e esperar que as respostas às suas perguntas surgissem com o tempo.

* * *

Oi, minhas paixões.

Como estão?

Voces entenderam o motivo das minhas mudanças no cap anterior? Eu tive que repostar,pois acabei postando o cap errado.

E o que estao achando da história?

Nao esqueçam de comentar. É rápido, indolor e muito divertido.

Beijinhos e até amanha.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo VI**_

O sábado que antecedeu o baile das debutantes Swan, as irmãs foram cavalgar no parque, na companhia de Jasper.

— Vejo que é, de fato, uma jovem muito eclética, Srta. Swan. — elogiou uma voz familiar, que Bella reconheceu de pronto.

Ao virar-se, ela deparou com o olhar de genuína admiração de Cullen e corou. Porém, ao pousar os olhos no belíssimo garanhão que ele montava, exclamou sem pensar:

— Que animal magnífico!

— Magnífico e temperamental. — declarou o marquês — Que tal galoparmos um pouco, Srta. Swan?

Sentindo-se tentada a aceitar, Bella olhou em volta, em busca da aprovação de Jasper, mas descobriu que ele havia desaparecido misteriosamente.

— Está com medo? — Cullen indagou em tom zombeteiro.

— Não, mas para que lado vamos?

— Siga-me.

Bella não teve dificuldade em acompanhá-lo, apesar da superioridade da montaria do marquês, pois montava muito bem. Seguiram por uma alameda que levava ao denso bosque, situado no coração do parque. De repente, Edward fez uma curva brusca e parou em uma clareira. Bella imitou-o, mas um galho baixo de uma das árvores arrancou o chapéu de sua cabeça.

Os dois riam muito quando Cullen aproximou-se e desmontou para apanhar o chapéu do chão. Em vez de entregá-lo a Dorothea, ele a segurou pela cintura.

— Desmonte, Srta. Swan.

Ela obedeceu e deixou-se colocar no chão pelas mãos fortes e quentes que a deixaram atordoada.

— Não se mova. — ele comandou, e, com habilidade, prendeu o chapéu em seus cabelos.

De repente, fitavam-se nos olhos, ambos sérios e imóveis. Por um instante, Bella perguntou-se se Edward a beijaria, mas em seguida viu o brilho divertido tomar conta dos olhos castanhos e foi erguida de volta à sela.

— Pelo menos, vou devolvê-la a Jasper tão imaculada quanto era quando a seqüestrei. — ele comentou em tom cínico.

Confusa, Bella sentiu uma pontada de raiva por ele tê-la provocado daquela maneira. Então, deu-se conta da indelicadeza de seus próprios pensamentos e pôs sua montaria em movimento, antes que o marquês a visse corar. Sem dizer mais nada, retornaram pela mesma alameda, em trote tranqüilo. Quando emergiram do bosque, olharam em volta à procura do grupo, que estava perto dali. Lorde McCarty conversava com Rosalie enquanto Jasper e seu amigo Embry passeavam na companhia de dois outros cavalheiros. Mesmo de onde estava, Bella notou o olhar fascinado que a irmã dirigia ao seu acompanhante e, de repente, deu-se conta de que Jasper não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha.

Tomada por um súbito sentimento de culpa, disse a si mesma que ela também havia se comportado mal. Não seria fácil explicar por que aceitara cavalgar sozinha com Cullen. Felizmente, ninguém os vira juntos. Mas deixar Rose virtualmente sozinha com McCarty, no meio do parque, era inaceitável! Onde Jasper estava com a cabeça?

O riso familiar ao seu lado indicou que, mais uma vez, o marquês havia lido os seus pensamentos.

— Não deve culpar Jasper. — ele disse — Ele as protegeria de qualquer ameaça, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, mas jamais verá em mim ou em Emmett alguma possibilidade de risco.

Lançando-lhe um olhar irritado, Bella aproximou-se da irmã. Percebendo a expressão contrariada da mais velha, Rose exibiu um sorriso largo, mas acompanhou a irmã na direção dos portões do parque.

Naquele momento, Mike Newton juntou-se ao grupo. Ao saber que as irmãs Swan cavalgavam no parque todos os dias, ele tivera a feliz idéia de impressionar Bella com uma montaria chamativa, já que não podia impressioná-la nos bailes, por ser péssimo dançarino.

— É um prazer revê-la, Srta. Swan.

Bella retribuiu o cumprimento com um frio aceno de cabeça.

— Sr. Newton, já estamos voltando para casa. — declarou com voz igualmente gelada.

Cullen reprimiu um sorriso.

— Ora, isso não tem importância, senhorita. — Newton replicou — Será um imenso prazer acompanhá-las até Cavendish Square.

Bella mal podia acreditar nos próprios ouvidos, mas exceto por recusar a companhia dele de maneira direta, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Mantendo a expressão fechada, apresentou-o aos seus acompanhantes. O marquês limitou-se a um leve aceno de cabeça e McCarty foi tão reticente quanto o amigo. Nenhum dos dois demonstrou a menor disposição de abandonar seus postos junto às irmãs Swan. Bella sentiu-se aliviada por isso, mas ficou tensa ao perceber o brilho irritado nos olhos de Newton.

Quando se aproximavam dos portões, ele deu início a uma conversa sobre técnicas de colheita. Infelizmente, julgara mal suas vítimas, dessa vez. Cullen, criado desde a infância para assumir a administração das vastas propriedades da família, e McCarty, também envolvido nos negócios do pai, sabiam muito mais sobre o assunto do que Newton. Assim, não só dominaram a conversa como também transformaram-na em um interrogatório que o outro não teve como evitar, vendo-se forçado a admitir que possuía uma pequena propriedade em Dorset, com apenas umas poucas cabeças de gado.

Sentindo-se dolorida de tanto conter o riso, Bella olhou para Jasper, que exibia um sorriso divertido. O Sr. Call também parecia estar achando muita graça na situação. Até mesmo Rosalie, que não conhecia o Sr. Newton, parecia compreender e aprovar as táticas dos lordes. Quando ergueu os olhos para Cullen, quase se descontrolou e caiu na gargalhada.

A essa altura, o Sr. Newton já estava desesperado para mudar de assunto. Também se dera conta de que o cavalo espalhafatoso que alugara não chegava aos pés das montarias do restante do grupo, no que dizia respeito à elegância.

— Estou impressionado com a qualidade de seus cavalos, Srta. Swan. São alugados?

— Sim. Jasper os providenciou para nós.

— De que estábulo os alugou, Sr. Whitlock? — perguntou Newton.

— Costuma usar o estábulo da Rua Titchfield, não é, Jasper? — Cullen indagou.

Jasper pareceu ligeiramente sobressaltado.

— Ah, sim, sim... Rua Titchfield.

Bella não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. Consciente de que não havia nenhuma Rua Titchfield na cidade, Cullen sorriu com gentileza.

O Sr. Newton, decidindo que já se desgastara demais por um dia, lembrou-se subitamente de um compromisso urgente e despediu-se do grupo.

Sua partida deixou todos em silêncio, que durou até ele virar a primeira esquina. Então explodiram em gargalhadas.

Finalmente, escoltadas pelos lordes Cullen e McCarty, com Jasper e Embry logo atrás, as irmãs Swan voltaram a Cavendish Square. Enquanto a conversa seguia amena e bem-humorada, Bella refletia que aquela demonstração de comportamento impecável deveria convencê-la de que não acontecera nada de reprovável no parque. Certa de que a situação se repetiria durante outras cavalgadas, concluiu que teria de pensar em um meio de dificultar tais manobras. O que não seria tão simples, uma vez que os cavalheiros eram bastante experientes no assunto.

Pararam diante da mansão Merion, e Cullen apressou-se em desmontar e ajudar Bella a fazer o mesmo. Ao colocá-la no chão, manteve as mãos firmes em torno da cintura delgada, e fitou-a nos olhos com uma seriedade desconcertante. Foi a risada de Rosalie que quebrou o encanto do momento.

— Au revoir, Srta. Swan. Creio que voltaremos a nos ver esta noite.

Bella sorriu e, depois de se despedir de todos, entrou na mansão, levando a irmã consigo.

Assim que entraram, Ben informou-as de que lady Esme estava descansando e insistira em que as netas deveriam fazer o mesmo. A duquesa de Hale era a anfitriã daquela noite, e seus bailes era pontos altos da temporada, sempre no primeiro sábado de abril. Então, seguiam-se os bailes das debutantes, sempre às quartas-feiras e aos sábados. Na quarta-feira seguinte haveria um único evento social em Londres: o baile na mansão Merion. Muitas mães haviam escolhido a mesma data, mas ao saberem da festa das irmãs Swan, decidiram alterar suas datas. Melhor receber alguns convidados a menos do que não receber convidado algum.

O interlúdio com Cullen deixara Bella intrigada, e por isso ela aceitou a sugestão da avó de bom grado e, assim como Rosalie, retirou-se para seus aposentos.

Zafrina, sua nova criada, estava à sua espera, para ajudá-la a despir-se. Lady Esme e Carmen haviam decidido que Angela deveria cuidar de Rose, por estar acostumada às freqüentes indisposições da jovem. Bella, por sua vez, precisava de uma criada com experiência em vestir uma dama de estilo e, para tal posição, Carmen indicou sua sobrinha, Zafrina.

Nessa tarde, embora desejasse ficar a sós, Bella não teve coragem de dispensar a criada. Paciente, esperou que Zafrina a despisse do elegante traje de montaria e a envolvesse em um delicado robe de seda para se concentrar no que fazer com relação a Cullen.

Sentou-se diante da penteadeira e, distraída, pôs-se a escovar os cabelos. Desde a primeira vez em que vira Edward Cullen, ele havia derrubado boa parte das defesas de seu coração. Até agora, porém, Bella evitara considerar o desfecho natural daquela situação.

Fitando os próprios olhos no espelho, ela suspirou. Bella algum tempo para compreender os sentimentos que ele lhe despertava, mas depois do que acontecera pouco antes, no parque, não havia como enganar a si mesma. Sozinha com ele na clareira, Bella tivera certeza de que Edward a beijaria. E desejara isso com ardor. Na verdade, tal desejo a perturbava havia semanas.

Outro fato inegável era a ansiedade com que ela esperava por seus encontros com o marquês, onde quer que fosse. Uma vez juntos, adorava as conversas incomuns que conduziam, assim como a facilidade que ele tinha em ler seus pensamentos e provocá-la e desafiá-la.

Só havia uma conclusão para tudo isso: o marquês de Cullen havia conquistado o seu coração. Agora, só restava a Bella descobrir como agir.

Foi até a cama e deitou-se. Sabia exatamente o que sentia por ele, mas não fazia idéia dos sentimentos que ele alimentava. Cullen parecia verdadeiramente atraído por ela, mas estava em uma idade em que não poderia esperar muito mais para se casar. Talvez, autoritário como era, houvesse apenas decidido que Isabella seria a esposa ideal. Se fosse assim, ela não poderia ter certeza de perceber que o interesse dele era ilusório. Afinal, o marquês era um mestre naquela arte, enquanto ela não passava de uma novata. Ao que parecia, ele em breve pediria sua mão em casamento e, pelo mesmo código de valores, ela aceitaria o pedido. O problema era que Bella amava Edward, mas não sabia se ele a amava.

Ponderou a questão por meia hora, certificando-se de que não dera a ele nenhuma indicação de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. E seria melhor continuar assim, protegendo seu coração, enquanto ele não se declarasse. Por outro lado, aquela situação não poderia se prolongar por muito tempo. Quem sabe ela conseguisse encorajá-lo, durante um de seus interlúdios? A idéia trouxe um sorriso aos seus lábios e, sentindo-se mais confiante, Bella virou-se de lado e dormiu até Zafrina acordá-la, dizendo que já estava na hora de se preparar para o baile da duquesa de Hale.

Se houvesse olhado pela janela, em vez de fitar-se no espelho, Bella teria visto Cullen, McCarty e Jasper entrando na mansão Cullen. O marquês abriu a porta, e parou de súbito. Jasper, que o seguia de perto, sobressaltou-se e, ao espiar por cima de seu ombro, exclamou:

— Meu Deus!

Examinando as inúmeras caixas e baús que abarrotavam o hall de entrada, Cullen virou-se para o mordomo e inquiriu:

— O quê, exatamente, está acontecendo aqui?

— Milady chegou, milorde.

— De que lady está falando? — o marquês persistiu, tomado por uma idéia três se levantaram. Depois de acompanhá-los até a porta, Cullen subiu para seu quarto, onde Murgatroyd o esperava. Como Emm dissera, a situação havia se tornado bem mais complicada do que haviam imaginado.

Durante o jantar leve que comeram antes do baile, Bella interrogou a avó sobre o relacionamento entre o marquês, lorde McCarty e Jasper.

Lady Esme foi generosa em sua explicação:

— Bem, as principais propriedades das famílias Cullen e McCarty situam-se em Surrey, e são vizinhas. As famílias sempre foram amigas. Edward nasceu poucas semanas antes de Emmett, e os dois têm apenas irmãs. Conseqüentemente, cresceram juntos, estudaram em Eton e Oxford e vieram para Londres também juntos, há mais de dez anos. São tão próximos quanto se fossem irmãos.

— E quanto a Jasper? — Rosalie indagou.

— Jasper é primo de Cullen em primeiro grau. É cinco anos mais novo que Edward, mas passou a maior parte da infância na propriedade da família, em Surrey. Ele, Cullen e McCarty são amigos inseparáveis, apesar da diferença de idade e temperamento. — dando-se conta de que já estava quase na hora de saírem para o baile, lady Esme encerrou a conversa, ordenando às netas que fossem dar os últimos retoques em suas toilettes — Vocês sabem que Jasper jamais se atrasa e detesta que o façam esperar.

Lady Merion dissera a pura verdade sobre a profunda amizade que unia os três cavalheiros. Afinal, isso tivera início na primeira visita de Jasper à propriedade de Cullen. O tímido garoto de onze anos ficara fascinado ao ver o primo de dezesseis sair para uma cavalgada com o amigo. Saíra correndo de seu quarto e fora para o estábulo, na intenção de alcançá-los. Infelizmente, tornara-se vítima de dois jovens cavalariços que, por brincadeira, selaram um garanhão ainda meio selvagem, que disparou como um raio no instante em que foi montado. Para sorte de Jasper, o animal seguira na mesma direção que seu primo. Nos minutos seguintes, Edward e Emmett haviam lutado para salvar a vida de Jasper e do cavalo. Fora por sorte e muita coragem dos três que a história terminara bem. Desde então tornaram-se inseparáveis até onde ás diferenças permitiam.

Já adultos e vivendo em Londres, os lordes descobriram um raro talento de Jasper: era tão confiável que as mulheres tendiam a lhe contar todos os seus segredos. Por isso Jasper fora muito útil ao longo dos últimos cinco anos. No entanto Cullen dissera a verdade a Bella, ao garantir que o primo Jasper veria a ele ou a McCarty como ameaças.

A marquesa de Cullen desceu a escada pensando como seria bom ter uma nova lady Cullen para fazer uso daquela bela mansão. Viera de Surrey como fazia todos os anos, mas dessa vez suas expectativas eram bem mais altas.

Com pouco mais de cinqüenta anos, ainda era uma mulher deslumbrante, alta e esbelta, com abundantes cabelos de uma incomum cor de cobre, assim como Edward. Alguns anos antes, seus pulmões haviam começado a criar alguns problemas, e como o ar da cidade piorava sua condição ela passara a ficar em Londres apenas por uma ou duas semanas durante a temporada. Suas expectativas haviam sido alimentadas pela verdadeira rede de espionagem formada por suas amigas. Além da carta de Esme Merion contando com detalhes a história do envolvimento de seu filho com Isabella Swan, a marquesa recebera seis outras cartas, todas sobre o mesmo assunto. A mais informativa fora a mais recente, enviada pela condessa de McCarty. Tendo ido para Londres uma semana antes, a amiga reportara a exata situação de Emmett com Rosalie Swan, e de Edward com Isabella Swan.

Por tudo isso, a marquesa não se surpreendera ao descobrir que o filho, sempre indiferente a tudo e a todos, havia alterado o horário do jantar para poder chegar ao baile antes de sua escolhida.

Foi somente ao entrar na sala que ela se surpreendeu, pois não esperava encontrar Emmett e Jasper. Quando o filho se levantou e aproximou-se para beijá-la com afeto, ela o examinou atentamente, fazendo um diagnóstico rápido: magnífico, como sempre.

— Seja bem-vinda a Londres, mamãe. Como sempre, está maravilhosa. — ele a cumprimentou, fitando-a com ar inocente, que não a enganou.

Quando Emmett e Jasper a cumprimentavam, Mytton entrou para anunciar que o jantar estava servido.

Durante a refeição os três jovens cuidaram de distraí-la, contando-lhe tudo o que acontecera em Londres desde o início da temporada, com duas notáveis omissões. Divertindo-se com tal estratégia, a marquesa distraiu-se muito mais do que eles imaginaram.

Assim que os criados se retiraram, ela tratou de aproveitar a oportunidade e, fitando filho e sobrinho nos olhos, declarou:

— Bem, a conversa está muito interessante, mas o que realmente quero saber é por que nenhum de vocês sequer mencionou as netas de Esme Merion. Pelo que sei, vocês têm estado um tanto ocupados com elas, não?

— Ora, mamãe, a senhora já sabe tudo sobre elas — Edward replicou com doce gentileza — pelas cartas que recebeu. Simplesmente não queríamos entediá-la.

Diante de um argumento tão hábil, a marquesa não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer e, por isso, ergueu o copo em um brinde zombeteiro.

— Será que elas estarão no baile esta noite? — indagou.

— Com toda certeza. Jasper irá acompanhá-las.

— Nesse caso, se prometerem que vão apresentá-las a mim, comprometo-me a não tocar no assunto na ida para o baile.

— E na volta, também? — sugeriu McCarty.

Ela riu.

— Está bem. Na ida e na volta.

— Nessas condições, prometo apresentá-las à senhora. — Edward declarou com um sorriso.

— Também prometo. — Emm murmurou.

— Meu Deus! — Jasper exclamou, pondo-se de pé — Preciso correr ou vou me atrasar! Não posso fazê-las esperar!

Em meio às gargalhadas dos demais, saiu na direção da mansão Merion, gritando por cima do ombro para que se apressassem, se realmente queriam chegar à casa de lady Hale antes das moças.

Jasper chegou à mansão Merion no momento em que a carruagem virava a esquina. Teve a presença de espírito de pedir a Ben que não anunciasse a chegada do veículo enquanto a carruagem de Cullen, já estacionada do outro lado da praça, não partisse. Ben, aceitando a moeda de ouro depositada em sua mão, compreendeu a ordem perfeitamente.

Na sala, Jasper perdeu o fôlego ao se deparar com as duas beldades à sua espera. Isabella envergava um vestido de cetim cor de marfim, bordado com minúsculas pérolas. Pensando no efeito que tal visão acusaria no já vulnerável marquês, Jasper sentiu pena do primo. Rosalie, toda de branco, certamente deixaria o pobre McCarty boquiaberto.

Satisfeita com a reação de Jasper à aparência de suas netas, lady Merion avisou-o de que estavam prontas para sair.

Jasper engoliu em seco e perguntou com inocência:

— Ben já anunciou a carruagem?

— Não, ainda não. — Bella respondeu, subitamente desconfiada.

— Por que estão demorando tanto? — resmungou a avó — Dei ordens para que trouxessem a carruagem há muito tempo.

— Ah... sim... — Jasper procurou desesperadamente por algo seguro a dizer. — Venho da mansão Cullen, e a marquesa mandou-lhe lembranças, lady Merion, e disse que a encontrará no baile.

Naquele momento, para alívio de Jasper, Ben entrou e anunciou a chegada da carruagem.

* * *

Oi, tudo bem?

Muito abrigada pelos coments, adorei todos.

O que estao acharam do cap? Nao deixem de me dizer.

Espero voces amanha.

Beijinhos


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo VII**_

O trajeto até a mansão Hale transcorreu sem incidentes e em silêncio quase total. Por isso Jasper teve tempo para refletir sobre o relacionamento das irmãs Swan com seus amigos. Lembrou-se da expressão estranha no rosto de Bella, ao retornar da cavalgada. Imaginara que os dois casais haviam passado o tempo juntos. Agora, sabendo que não fora assim, arrepiava-se de pensar no que tais eventos poderiam causar à sua bem-cuidada reputação de acompanhante confiável para jovens solteiras.

Quando a carruagem estacionou, Jasper ajudou as damas a sair do veículo e a subir os degraus até a porta de entrada, onde dois lacaios anunciaram seus nomes em alto e bom som.

Bella havia dado uns poucos passos quando sentiu a mão de Edward em seu braço. Ergueu os olhos e descobriu-o fitando-a com intensa seriedade. Por um momento seu coração parou de bater, e ela se viu incapaz de respirar. Então ele sorriu, e o momento de pânico se foi. Depois de beijar-lhe a mão enluvada, o marquês murmurou:

— Venha comigo, Srta. Swan. Há alguém que eu gostaria que conhecesse.

— Quem?

— Eu.

Bella riu e deixou-se afastar dos convidados que chegavam, em uma tática que confundiu o exército de cavalheiros que esperavam pacientemente para cumprimentá-la no salão. Cullen conduziu-a para um canto, escondendo-a atrás de pessoas que haviam chegado muito antes. Movia-se automaticamente, sem ver nem ouvir nada. Estava atordoado por uma sensação embriagante que jamais experimentara antes. O que quer que fosse, era excitante e desconfortável, ao mesmo tempo, e fora causado pela criatura adorável que caminhava calmamente ao seu lado. Ao vê-la vestida naquele maravilhoso tom de marfim, o marquês perdera o fôlego. Em seguida, ela o fitara e sorrira com afeição tão franca que ele tivera de lutar contra o impulso de beijá-la ali mesmo; no salão da duquesa de Hale.

Sentiu-se tentado a procurar por uma saleta deserta, onde pudessem, juntos, analisar mais a fundo sua reação à presença dela. Com um suspiro, lamentou o fato de tais intimidades não serem maneiras aceitáveis de cortejar uma dama durante a temporada.

Relutante, parou e voltou a fitá-la, perdendo-se na beleza simétrica daquele rosto, afogando-se naqueles olhos da cor de chocolate.

— Fique sabendo, Srta. Swan, que estou esgotando minhas idéias sobre como seqüestrá-la, antes que seus admiradores a cerquem.

Bella sorriu em resposta, rezando para que ele não pudesse ouvir as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração. Já não tinha certeza de ser capaz de continuar escondendo seus sentimentos. Aquele olhar que ela passara a conhecer tão bem tinha o dom de provocar-lhe sensações quase vergonhosas, assim como fantasias que moças decentes não tinham o direito de conhecer, e menos ainda de alimentar.

— Bem, parece ter obtido sucesso esta noite. — replicou, tentando assumir o tom normal de suas conversas — Sinto-me totalmente abandonada!

— Abandonada? Ora, devo lembrá-la que, a esta altura, lorde Black está fazendo papel de tolo, procurando pela senhorita em toda parte. E a única razão pela qual Call, Uley e Clearwater não estão fazendo o mesmo é que estão observando Jacob fazer por eles. — estudou o cartão de dança preso ao punho dela — Srta. Swan, acabo de notar que haverá uma valsa imediatamente antes da ceia, o que é uma inovação admirável. Vai me dar a honra, minha querida Srta. Swan, de dançar comigo e, então, permitir que eu a acompanhe na ceia?

— Será um prazer, lorde Cullen.

— Será? — ele inquiriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Recusando-se a morder a isca, Bella limitou-se a sorrir. Edward riu alto e acariciou-lhe a face.

— Prometa nunca controlar essa sua língua afiada, minha querida. A vida se tornaria insípida se fizesse isso.

A carícia, assim como o tom provocante em que as palavras foram pronunciadas, trouxeram o brilho familiar aos olhos dela.

— Ah, Srta. Swan! Lorde Cullen. — sir Tyler Crowley cumprimentou-os, surgindo bem ao lado do marquês — Permitam-me apresentar-lhes a Sra. Renata. — acrescentou com um sorriso largo, apontando para a mulher que o acompanhava.

Ela usava um vestido todo roxo, nada elegante, tinha as feições rústicas, e os cabelos pareciam artificiais. A troca de cumprimentos foi fria é formal.

— Ora, tenho certeza de que a Srta. Swan se lembra de mim, das festas em Newbury. — declarou a Sra. Renata — Fiquei tão triste com a morte de sua mãe! Lady Reneé e eu sempre gostamos de conversar, enquanto vigiávamos nossas filhas. — então, os olhos estreitos fixaram-se no marquês — Devo dizer que fiquei surpresa ao saber que lady Reneé era sua conhecida, milorde. Ela nunca mencionou isso. Estranho, não acha?

Apesar de tensa, Bella manteve a compostura, pois a mulher era totalmente desprovida de sutileza e, portanto, um adversário muito abaixo de Cullen. Com um sorriso gelado, ele murmurou em tom suave:

— Sinceramente, minha cara senhora, duvido que lady Swan fosse o tipo de mulher que alegaria, com base em um único e breve encontro, ser conhecida de alguém. Não concorda comigo?

A Sra. Renata corou até a raiz dos cabelos, o que tornou seu vestido ainda mais feio.

Sem esperar pela resposta, Edward curvou-se levemente para o casal e, lançando um sorriso cínico para a mulher, ofereceu o braço a Bella e conduziu-a de volta ao centro do salão.

— Minha querida Srta. Swan, quantas línguas ferinas já teve de enfrentar? — indagou em tom culpado.

— Ah, nenhuma, depois da primeira semana. — ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Ergueu os olhos e surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que, em vez de rir com ela, Edward a fitava com ar preocupado. Antes que tivesse a chance de compreender o que se passava, foram vistos por seus admiradores.

Os salões estavam apinhados, e encontrar alguém em meio à multidão era extremamente difícil. Bella não fazia idéia de onde estavam a avó e a irmã, mas como já travara amizade com diversos membros da _Ton_, de sexo e idades diferentes, não se preocupou com isso. Seus parceiros nunca deixavam de encontrá-la para suas respectivas danças, e a noite passou depressa, sem que ela tivesse tempo para refletir sobre a súbita mudança na atitude do marquês.

A única pedra em seu sapato era o persistente Sr. Newton. Ele parecia seguir seus passos, e continuava a aparecer, como se conjurado por algum tipo maligno de magia, toda vez que ela decidia fazer uma pausa para descansar. Finalmente, ela pediu o conselho de Jasper:

— Como posso me livrar dele? — perguntou, aflita.

Tendo suportado a companhia de Newton por tempo demais, Jasper murmurou, desanimado:

— Lamento dizer que ele não é do tipo que entende indiretas. Terá de ser paciente, até que ele desista. — então, foi tomado de inspiração — Por que não pedimos a Cullen que fale com ele?

— Lorde Cullen, provavelmente, morreria de rir diante da idéia de que o Sr. Newton está tentando me cortejar! É capaz, até mesmo, de encorajá-lo! — Bella replicou.

Como foram separados pelos passos da dança, Bella não viu o efeito que o comentário causou em Jasper. Boquiaberto, ele sacudiu a cabeça. Seria impossível sequer imaginar Edward encorajando alguém a cortejar Bella. Especialmente o inoportuno Sr. Newton, que mais parecia um caça-dotes da pior espécie. Com certeza, uma palavra sussurrada ao ouvido de seu primo daria um bom resultado.

Não sentindo mais a necessidade de dançar com outras jovens, a fim de disfarçar sua corte a Isabella, Edward passou a maior parte da noite conversando com amigos e parentes. Não ficou satisfeito ao ser abordado pela irmã mais velha, lady Jane, que, com a expressão severa de sempre, pôs-se a interrogá-lo sobre a Srta. Swan. O marquês fez questão de se esquivar a dar qualquer resposta e, finalmente irritada, ela recomendou que ele procurasse pela outra irmã mais velha, lady Irina, que também desejava vê-lo.

Com ar entediado, Edward limitou-se a assentir e, com a desculpa de precisar falar com a mãe, afastou-se. Quando passou por lady Cullen, que conversava animadamente com Heidi Volture, ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela:

— Mamãe, sei que você jura ter sido sempre fiel a meu pai, mas como explica a existência de Jane e Irina?

Ouvindo o comentário, lady Volture explodiu em gargalhadas.

A marquesa, com uma careta, perguntou:

— Está dizendo que elas já começaram com os sermões, de novo?

— Tenho certeza de que gostariam, mas ainda não decidiram se vale a pena. — respondeu o filho, com uma piscadela, antes de se afastar.

Assim como Jasper, Edward refletira durante todo o trajeto de casa até o baile. Seu humor sofrerá um duro golpe quando, horas antes, ele tiver de negar a si mesmo o prazer de beijar Bella, na clareira. Pior, dera-se conta de que seria esse o seu destino durante um bom tempo ainda. Não podia pedi-la em casamento, no momento. Conhecia bem os costumes da _Ton_, e sabia que se fizesse sua proposta e fosse rejeitado no meio da temporada, a situação se tornaria insuportável para ele e Isabella. Além disso, McCarty, Rosalie, lady Esme e Jasper também enfrentariam um clima constrangedor.

Seu humor havia melhorado ao saber que McCarty encontrava-se em situação semelhante. De temperamento ainda menos ameno, Emmett certamente considerava tamanho o sofrimento pela restrição imposta a seus impulsos ainda maior do Cullen. Rosalie, por sua vez, era jovem demais e, sem dúvida adorava cada momento que vivia. Isabella era bastante diferente. Não o encorajava abertamente, mas aceitava com segurança toda a atenção que Edward lhe dedicava. Sendo mais velha, mais madura e independente, talvez estivesse estava pronta para saborear os deleites de uma relação íntima e sofisticada, que o marquês estava ansioso para iniciar. A natureza apaixonada que ela ainda nem sabia possuir não o ajudaria no momento. E foi diante dessa constatação que o senso de humor de Cullen o resgatou. Era uma grande ironia!

Os resquícios de mau humor haviam se dissipado completamente quando ele avistara Bella entrando no salão, linda e exuberante.

Agora, caminhando por entre a multidão de convidados, Edward viu lady Esme Merion a um canto, conversando com lady Alice Brandon. Aproximou-se e, com ousadia, elogiou os trajes de ambas. Enquanto conversava com as duas, deu-se conta de que alguém se aproximava às suas costas e, ao mesmo tempo, reconheceu a expressão de contrariedade no rosto de lady Merion. Ao virar, compreendeu a mudança de pronto. O casal que se aproximara eram James e Victoria, lorde e lady Swan.

Cullen fora apresentado a James anos antes, e jamais simpatizara com o sujeito dois anos mais novo que ele. O encontro atual só serviu para confirmar sua antipatia e para justificar a decisão sábia de lady Merion, ao assumir a responsabilidade pelas netas. O marquês não queria nem pensar no que teria acontecido àquelas duas pérolas se fossem apresentadas à sociedade pelos desagradáveis lorde e lady Swan. Victoria era totalmente desprovida de estilo e charme, e os comentários austeros sobre os costumes sociais modernos, que fez sem ser interrogada a respeito, foram definitivamente chocantes.

Lady Esme ficou boquiaberta ao ouvi-la, e, percebendo que James iniciara uma discussão sobre questões rurais, ficou ainda mais furiosa. No entanto, ao prestar atenção no discurso idiota de James, que pouco conhecia sobre o assunto, teve de esconder o riso atrás do leque. Afinal, Cullen era um dos maiores proprietários de terras da Inglaterra, e seu conhecimento acadêmico sobre a questão era invejável.

Ao fixar os olhos nos dele, a expressão de simpatia era inconfundível, e, sentindo-se menos culpado, o marquês livrou lady Brandon e a si mesmo da companhia indesejável, com a desculpa de ajudá-la a procurar pela irmã.

Assim que se afastaram, Alice suspirou aliviada.

— Obrigada, Edward. Se não me tirasse de lá, eu não teria como me afastar. Pobre Esme! Que casal desagradável! E pensar que James vem do mesmo berço que aquelas duas garotas tão adoráveis!

— Ah, não! Tenho certeza de que a mãe de James enganou o pai dele!

Lady Brandon arregalou os olhos diante do comentário atrevido, mas caiu na risada.

Ouvindo os acordes finais da música anterior à valsa que precederia a ceia, Cullen pediu licença e aproximou-se da pista de dança. Logo avistou Bella dançando com Ateara. Calculou onde o casal estaria quando a música terminasse e se postou naquela extremidade do salão. Como previra, Ateara fez o último rodopio praticamente na sua frente.

— Foi muita gentileza sua, Quil, trazer a Srta. Swan até mim.

Ateara praguejou baixinho.

— Cullen! Eu deveria saber! Imagino que tenha reservado a valsa anterior à ceia.

— Exatamente. — o marquês respondeu, tomando a mão de Bella.

— Senhorita Swan — Ateara virou-se para ela, visivelmente irritado —, eu não alimentaria uma amizade com Cullen, no seu lugar. Talvez não saiba, mas ele é perigoso demais para jovens donzelas. Seria muito melhor permitir que eu a levasse daqui.

Bella riu das palavras sem graça, mas Cullen voltou a chamar a atenção do amigo.

— Ah, mas a Srta. Swan sabe exatamente quanto sou perigoso, Quil. — murmurou e, diante do olhar fulminante que ela lhe lançou, acrescentou: — Mas ela concordou em ignorar minhas tendências perigosas, não é mesmo, Srta. Swan?

Sabendo que qualquer resposta seria considerada imprópria, Bella continuou a fitá-lo com seu olhar irado.

Sorrindo, Cullen falou com simplicidade:

— Até mais tarde, Quil.

— Ah, sim, eu vou me retirar. Tenha cuidado, Srta. Swan!

Com isso, Ateara se foi.

Vendo Bella abrir o leque, o marquês declarou:

— Está ruborizada, Srta. Swan! Será por causa do calor, da dança, dos comentário de Quil ou dos meus?

— Eu diria que se trata de uma combinação dos quatro. — ela respondeu com um sorriso calmo e confiante.

— Nesse caso, em vez de esperarmos pela próxima dança, que tal irmos até o terraço, onde alguns outros casais já desfrutam do ar fresco da noite?

Bella virou-se e constatou que as portas do salão se abriam para um terraço, onde vários casais passeavam ao luar. Embora tivesse dúvidas quanto à sensatez de uma excursão por um cenário tão mágico, junto de Cullen, o calor ali dentro começava a se tornar insuportável.

Adivinhando-lhe os pensamentos, como sempre, Edward tomou a decisão por ela, segurando-a pelo braço e conduzindo-a para o terraço. Bella não conteve uma exclamação de fascínio diante da beleza incomum dos jardins. Alguns casais haviam se aventurado pelos gramados. Sem dizer nada, o marquês seguiu para a extremidade do terraço onde sabia haver um acesso à estufa de laranjas que a duquesa de Hale sempre deixava aberta, durante suas festas.

— Se descermos esses degraus, poderemos entrar na estufa que leva à fonte. Vamos até lá?

A pergunta foi mera formalidade, uma vez que Bella estava encantada com a beleza prateada que a cercava, e, sem pensar, deixou-se levar para onde o marquês desejava.

Dentro da estufa, deserta exceto pelos dois, encontraram abertas as portas que davam para a fonte. Ouvindo a música suave da água, Bella desvencilhou-se de Edward e, parecendo uma princesa de conto de fadas, foi até lá, onde ficou ainda mais fascinada pelo cenário mágico que encontrou. As gotas de água que se erguiam no ar, para depois cair suavemente nas grandes piscinas de mármore, pareciam gotas de prata.

Sem produzir o menor ruído, Edward fechou a porta que ligava o terraço à estufa e, aproximando-se de Bella, puxou-a com delicadeza contra si. Sentindo as mãos dele em torno de sua cintura, ela pousou a cabeça no ombro do marquês e, por alguns momentos, os dois permaneceram tão imóveis quanto as estátuas que adornavam as fontes. Então, encorajada pela própria ousadia, Bella ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo com um sorriso. Finalmente descobrira uma maneira de precipitar as coisas!

A reação de Edward foi tudo o que ela poderia desejar. Virando-a levemente, ele inclinou a cabeça e depositou o mais suave dos beijos em seus lábios. Então, permaneceram assim por um longo momento, os olhos fixos um no outro, até que, lentamente, Edward virou-a para si, aconchegou-a em seus braços e beijou-a com paixão e ardor. Com extremo cuidado, deu início à educação sensual que pretendia dar a ela, intensificando suas carícias de maneira quase imperceptível, para que ela saboreasse cada nuance dos prazeres que ele lhe proporcionava. Envolta por uma onda de desejo e prazer, Bella, pela primeira vez em sua vida, entregou de bom grado as rédeas da situação a outra pessoa.

Perdeu a noção do tempo, entregando-se por completo. Quando Edward por fim a trouxe de volta à realidade, ela se sentia atordoada, ofegante e incrivelmente feliz. Então, começaram a valsar ao som da música que vinha das janelas do salão, banhados pelo luar. Sem a menor disposição para protestar, Bella entregou-se àquele novo prazer. Vendo a expressão serena e despreocupada no rosto dela, Edward fez o mesmo.

Quando os últimos acordes soaram, ele encerrou a dança e, enroscando a mão dela em seu braço, tomou o rumo do terraço com passos determinados.

— Temos de voltar? — Bella perguntou, hesitante — É tão agradável aqui.

— Sim, temos de voltar. — ele respondeu com firmeza, pois se ficasse ali, não sabia o que poderia acontecer. Depois daquele breve interlúdio, descobrira não poder confiar no próprio autocontrole e, apesar de inocente, Bella parecia gostar das regras que restringiam sua conduta tanto quanto ele. — Se derem por nossa falta durante a ceia, sua avó confirmará os maiores receios que tem com relação a mim e, provavelmente, seremos proibidos até de conversar!

Pensando na probabilidade de o marquês dar atenção às proibições de lady Esme, Bella sorriu, mas deixou-se levar de volta ao salão.

Mal entraram e foram abordados por Mike Newton.

— Srta. Swan, vejo que está corada! Talvez seja melhor eu levá-la para um passeio no jardim. Tenho certeza de que lorde Cullen nos dará licença. — ele declarou, lançando um olhar de acusação para o marquês.

Bella teve de morder o lábio para não rir. Edward, conhecendo o motivo do rubor ainda aparente nas faces dela, exibiu um sorriso demoníaco.

— Ao contrário! — Cullen retrucou — vou cear com a Srta. Swan... se o senhor nos der licença.

No mesmo instante, o Sr. Newton viu sua musa desaparecer, e foi tomado pela idéia assustadora de que a adorável Srta. Swan corria sério risco de ser corrompida pelos costumes imorais da _Ton_.

Na primeira oportunidade, Bella perguntou a Edward:

— Estou mesmo corada?

Sentia-se ótima, sem nenhum sinal de desconforto. Os lábios do marquês curvaram-se em um sorriso incompreensível.

— Sim, minha cara, está deliciosamente corada.

Depois de várias paradas para conversar com conhecidos, finalmente chegara ao salão de jantar. Emmett e Rosalie haviam guardado lugares em sua mesa junto com Jasper e Alice. Assim que Edward acomodou Bella em úmidas cadeiras, Emm notou o rubor saudável nas faces delicadas e olhou para o amigo, deixando claro saber exatamente o que se passara. Hazelmere respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito. Aliviado por ver que Edward recuperara seu humor costumeiro, McCarty garantiu à insistente Rose que a levaria para conhecer a fonte, e Jasper resolveu levar a pequena Alice para passear.

Quando terminaram a ceia, Emmett sussurrou para o marquês:

— Não se esqueça da promessa que fez a sua mãe. Já cumpri a minha, pois não suportaria ser interrogado durante todo o caminho de volta a Cavendish Square! E Jasper também.

— Tem razão! Eu havia me esquecido! — virando-se para Bella com seu melhor sorriso, Cullen disse: — Srta. Swan, minha mãe também veio ao baile e me fez prometer que a apresentaria a ela. Permite-me levá-la até lá?

Ela assentiu e deixou-se levar, mas confessou:

— Sinto-me tentada a perguntar por que lorde McCarty está tão ansioso para que o senhor cumpra a sua promessa.

Ele riu.

— Não pergunte, ou vai acabar perdendo a compostura ao ouvir a resposta!

Logo encontraram a marquesa, sentada a um canto de um dos salões, conversando com uma amiga que, ao notar a aproximação do casal, afastou-se discretamente.

Uma vez apresentada, lady Cullen não escondeu sua admiração. Fora informada de que Isabella Swan era adorável e dona de uma beleza peculiar, mas não esperava nada sequer perto da deusa coberta de cetim cor de marfim que o filho trazia ao braço. Com um sorriso largo, convidou Bella a sentar-se ao seu lado. Em seguida, lançou um olhar de aprovação para o filho.

— Ora, o que a senhora esperava? — ele indagou, e como resposta recebeu um sinal inconfundível para que se retirasse.

Sabendo que não tinha escolha, Edward obedeceu.

Satisfeita, lady Cullen descobriu-se observada por um par de imensos olhos cor de avelã. Com a facilidade nascida da experiência, deu início a uma conversa longa e agradável, sobre assuntos amenos, sem jamais mencionar o filho. E logo se deu conta de que a moça à sua frente tinha confiança e estilo, além de uma franqueza encantadora. Não era difícil compreender o interesse de Edward na fascinante Srta. Swan. E não havia dúvida de que ele pretendia pedi-la em casamento. Do contrário, não teria concordado em apresentá-la. À medida que a conversa progredia, a marquesa constatou que senso de humor e rara inteligência também faziam parte da lista de qualidades de Isabella.

Quando lorde Black aproximou-se e tirou Bella para dançar, lady Cullen estava plenamente satisfeita com a escolha do filho. Ao mesmo tempo, perguntava-se quanto tempo ainda ele esperaria para formalizar o pedido, e rezou para que a conquista não transcorresse com a facilidade que ele, com toda certeza, esperava. Edward estava acostumado a conseguir tudo o que desejava, sem fazer esforço. Dificuldades inesperadas o tornariam mais humano.

* * *

Oi, amores.

Tudo perfeito? Estou adorando saber que estao gostando da historia, muito obrigada pelas reviews. A-M-E-I!

_Lorena, Nina, Bella Salvatore, Fefa, Auriana cullen, Fanytah._

Sobre a Alice... bem, está aí, ela apareceu nesse cap e a sua partcipacao na historia só vai aumentado a cada capitulo.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijnhos e até amanha.

S2


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo VIII**_

Na tarde seguinte o marquês examinava os diversos documentos relacionados aos negócios de suas propriedades, que sua mãe trouxera de Cullen Park. Todos os anos ele fazia visitas rápidas a todas as propriedades da família, durante a temporada em Londres. Dessa vez, porém, negligenciara os negócios para se concentrar em Isabella. Sendo um homem responsável, sabia que não podia mais adiar seus deveres.

Olhou para o relógio sobre a lareira. Faltavam quinze minutos para as três horas. O dia estava bonito e ensolarado, e a brisa suave agitava as flores das cerejeiras da praça. Chamou Ben e ordenou-lhe que providenciasse sua pequena carruagem aberta, imediatamente. Então, foi até o quarto, onde despejou uma lista de ordens nos ouvidos de Vasili, enquanto trocava as roupas. Dez minutos depois, magnífico como sempre, saiu de sua mansão e entrou na carruagem, dizendo:

— Ben, esteja pronto para partirmos para Cullen Park assim que eu voltar.

Conduziu o veículo até o outro lado da praça e estacionou diante da mansão Merion.

— Lady Esme está em casa? — perguntou, assim que Ben abriu a porta.

— Infelizmente ela não poderá atendê-lo no momento, milorde.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Nesse caso, poderia perguntar a Srta. Swan se ela pode me dar alguns minutos?

— Certamente, milorde.

Ben encontrou Bella sozinha, na sala de estar diante de seu quarto, e transmitiu-lhe o recado do marquês.

Ainda com a visita à estufa da mansão Hale em mente, ela não sabia se seria aceitável receber Cullen sem uma acompanhante. Rosalie saíra para um passeio com lorde McCarty. Lady Esme ainda não saíra de seu quarto. Decidiu descer e atendê-lo, mas teve o cuidado de deixar a porta da sala aberta.

Notando tal cuidado, ele sorriu e levou a mão dela aos lábios. Como de costume, não a soltou, mas foi dizendo:

— Srta. Swan, gostaria de dar um passeio no parque comigo?

Jasper contara a Bella que Edward, por razões puramente machistas, quase nunca levava mulheres para passear no parque. Portanto, ela sabia que era uma grande honra receber tal convite. Decidindo que não poderia recusá-lo, respondeu, animada:

— Ah, sim, claro. Se me der tempo para apanhar minha capa...

— Não mais do que dez minutos!

Bella deixou a sala rindo e retornou bem antes de se completarem dez minutos. Quando saíram da mansão, ela o surpreendeu ao dizer:

— Meu Deus, milorde, trouxe os seus cavalos de corrida!

Depois de ajudá-la a se acomodar e tomar as rédeas, ele indagou:

— O que sabe sobre meus cavalos de corrida, Srta. Swan?

— Jasper contou-me que o senhor raramente os leva ao parque. — ela respondeu, sem perder a compostura.

— Ah, sim, Jasper. — o marquês murmurou, dando-se conta de que o primo, como fonte de informações, podia trabalhar para os dois lados.

A conversa teve de ser suspensa, pois ele precisou de toda a sua atenção para conduzir os cavalos pelas ruas movimentadas. Uma vez dentro do parque, Edward pôde virar-se para observá-la.

Como se percebesse os olhos dele fixos em seu rosto, Bella virou-se com um sorriso e olhar curioso. Embora o interlúdio na estufa não lhe houvesse dado nenhuma pista com relação aos sentimentos do marquês e ela ainda esperasse que ele dissesse algo a respeito, tinha certeza de que tal conversa jamais ocorreria no parque. Por outro lado, sabia que estavam ali por algum motivo específico.

— Srta. Swan, terei de me ausentar de Londres por alguns dias. A administração de minhas propriedades exige minha presença em Cullen Park.

— Compreendo.

De início, ela não se abalou com a notícia, pois sabia que ele teria de visitar suas propriedades. Mas, quando se lembrou do baile na mansão Merion, foi como se o céu desabasse sobre sua cabeça. Enquanto ela pensava na melhor maneira de formular a pergunta, Edward sorriu e continuou:

— Retornarei na terça-feira à noite, portanto, nos veremos na noite de quarta-feira.

Ao ver o semblante de Bella clarear, ele decidiu que não precisaria de outras provas dos sentimentos dela. As atitudes e reações de Bella na estufa haviam sido muito reveladoras. Edward sentiu-se tentado a pedi-la em casamento ali mesmo, mas, como detestava conduzir conversas sérias enquanto dominava um par de cavalos muito perigosos, tratou de reprimir o impulso. Ora, pensou, chocado, imagine fazer o pedido no meio do parque!

Continuaram o passeio, parando para cumprimentar os conhecidos, e quando completaram o circuito, Cullen tomou o rumo dos portões.

— O tempo parece estar mudando, Srta. Swan. Espero que não se importe se formos direto para Cavendish Square.

— De maneira alguma. — ela replicou — Sei que devo me sentir honrada por ter sido conduzida por seus cavalos de corrida.

— Tem razão, minha querida. — Cullen murmurou, fitando-a com olhar intenso — E lembre-se de se comportar enquanto eu estiver fora.

Apesar de irritada com o tom possessivo, Isabella preferiu não dizer nada, pois sabia que ele a resgatara de inúmeras situações difíceis.

Ao deixá-la diante da porta da mansão Merion, Edward beijou-lhe a mão com ternura e, sempre fitando-a nos olhos, sorriu e despediu-se:

— Au revoir, srta. Swan. Até quarta-feira.

No sábado e no domingo as irmãs Swan compareceram a bailes menos importantes. Enquanto Rose flertava ostensivamente com seus jovens admiradores, Bella não dava a nenhum dos rapazes mais novos o menor sinal de encorajamento. Infelizmente, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia livrar-se de Mike Newton. Até mesmo lady Esme concordara que somente o tempo poderia curar aquela peste.

Assim, para seu desgosto, Bella vivia às voltas com o cavalheiro indesejável. Só não enlouqueceu graças às atenções dos lordes Black, Uley, Call e outros, que se mostraram quase tão eficientes quanto Cullen na arte de desencorajar pretendentes desagradáveis.

Lady Esme estava sentada, olhando fixamente para a lista em suas mãos. Seria aquela a melhor disposição? Desde que acordara, naquela manhã de terça-feira, estivera às voltas com a tarefa árdua de designar lugares à mesa para a festa da noite seguinte. A casa estava de pernas para o alto, com todo tipo de profissional ligado a alimentação e decoração do baile, entrando e saindo sem parar, todos os criados espalhados pela casa, limpando cada recanto com esmero.

Olhou para o relógio e descobriu que já estava quase na hora do almoço. Fez um último esforço e voltou a examinar a lista. Finalmente satisfeita, deixou-a de lado e dirigiu-se à saleta de desjejum, onde estava fazendo todas as refeições naquela semana, pois todas as salas e salões da mansão estavam sendo preparados para a festa. Com a ajuda do especialista em moda, Jasper, decidira pintar as paredes de azul-claro, com detalhes em branco e prata, uma combinação muito mais original do que branco e dourado, tão comum. As flores que ornariam os salões seriam jacintos brancos e azuis, anêmonas brancas e jasmins.

A escolha das cores criaria o cenário perfeito para os vestidos de suas netas. Superando a si mesma, Jessica fora pessoalmente comprar os tecidos para a ocasião. Seus esforços haviam resultado em modelos inigualáveis. Para Bella, ela confeccionara um modelo simples, porém ousado, na mais leve seda verde. Para Cecily, optou pela simplicidade singela, também em seda cor de água-marinha, com decote redondo e discreto e minúsculas pérolas em torno da cintura.

Apesar do céu nublado, as irmãs haviam cavalgado no parque, pela manhã, e então haviam se ocupado de sua correspondência. Quando se juntaram à avó, para o almoço, contaram quem encontraram e quem enviara cumprimentos. Olhando para aqueles rostos radiantes, lady Merion sentiu um aperto no peito. Muito em breve, aquelas duas criaturas maravilhosas iriam embora, e sua casa voltaria à calma de antes. Deu-se conta de que não estava preparada para um futuro tão quieto e desinteressante.

Lady Merion decretou que não haveria cavalgada no dia do baile. As netas deveriam ficar na cama até as dez horas, quando desceriam para o café da manhã e abririam os presentes recebidos. Se quisessem, poderiam caminhar pela praça, mas depois do almoço descansariam até a hora de se prepararem para o baile. A idéia de que Rosalie pudesse ficar doente pela excitação ou de que Isabella sucumbisse a uma enxaqueca era aterrorizante.

Ao ouvir os planos para o dia, Bella declarou que o maior risco seria entrar em coma por excesso de tédio. No entanto, agradecida por todo o esforço que a avó fizera por elas, concordou com o programa.

Quando as irmãs desceram para o desjejum, a mesa encontrava-se coberta de flores e presentes de todo tipo. Alegando falta de apetite, pediram ajuda a Carmen, Angela e Zafrina para abrir os pacotes e ler os cartões.

Lady Esme teve um choque ao entrar.

— Meus Deus! Nunca vi nada parecido! — acrescentou duas caixas às pilhas, uma para cada neta — Aqui está, meus amores. Não creio que qualquer outra avó tenha netas que lhe dêem tanto prazer e alegria.

As duas se levantaram em um impulso e abraçaram e beijaram a avó, para depois abrirem os presentes. Rose ganhou um delicado broche de pérolas, e Bella perdeu a voz ao pousar os olhos no colar de esmeraldas.

— Ah, vovó! São lindas!

Continuaram a abrir presentes, agora com a avó a participar do jogo de adivinhações sobre quem mandara o quê.

Desde o início da temporada, Bella não passara um dia sequer sem receber flores de vários admiradores, exceto de Cullen. Ela não sabia que, conhecendo as táticas de seus rivais, a omissão do marquês fora propositada. Por isso, quando abriu um pequeno pacote e se deparou com uma caixinha da Astles, uma das joalherias mais conhecidas de Londres, nem pensou em Cullen.

— Quem terá me mandado uma jóia? — murmurou, intrigada.

— Abra, querida — lady Esme encorajou-a — Com certeza, há um cartão dentro da caixa.

Não havia cartão algum, apenas o mais lindo e delicado broche, composto por esmeraldas e rubis; incrustados em ouro, na forma de uma amora. Lentamente, os lábios de Bella se curvaram em um sorriso.

Vendo-a sorrir, a avó ficou ainda mais confusa. Foi Rose quem, ao erguer os olhos, estabeleceu a ligação.

— Ah! Foi lorde Cullen quem lhe deu esse? — indagou sem pensar, e ao ver o rubor tomar conta das faces da irmã, caiu na risada.

Lady Esme começou a entender, embora não fizesse idéia do que amoras podiam ter a ver com Cullen. Mesmo assim, conhecendo o marquês, adivinhou que o broche estava longe de ser um presente inocente.

— Isabella, eu a proíbo de usar essa jóia no baile desta noite — ordenou.

— Ah, não! Vovó, não faça isso! Veja, a etiqueta escrita pelo Sr. Astles diz que ele tomou a liberdade de confeccionar o broche para que possa ser usado como pingente, no colar de esmeraldas que a senhora comprou.

— Isabella, não sei o que esse broche significa, e acho que não quero saber. — lady Esme declarou em tom autoritário — Mas, seja qual for a intenção de Cullen, você não pode usá-lo esta noite. Pense em quanto poderá ser comprometedor! Como vai encará-lo, com o broche pendurado no pescoço?

— Ora, com a mesma compostura de sempre, eu espero. — retrucou a neta obstinada — Eu não poderia recusar o desafio, vovó. A senhora sabe que não posso.

Lady Merion não sabia de nada, mas foi tomada pela suspeita de que Cullen estava envolvendo Bella de maneira perigosa. Porém, nas circunstâncias, havia pouco que ela pudesse fazer.

A única quebra dos horários rígidos estabelecidos por lady Merion foi causada por Mike Newton. Ele apareceu sem avisar e recusou-se a aceitar as explicações de Ben para a impossibilidade de o cavalheiro ser recebido pelas mulheres da casa. Usando o nome de James Swan, ele convenceu o mordomo a admiti-lo e anunciá-lo.

Lady Esme desceu a escada e, indignada, foi à sala do desjejum, onde o visitante esperava. Cinco minutos depois, saiu de lá parecendo chocada e foi procurar a neta mais velha.

Dez minutos depois, uma pálida Isabella desceu a escada e parou diante da porta da saleta, hesitante. Quando entrou, encontrou uma cena pior do que havia imaginado. A avó mencionara o buquê de margaridas semi- murchas, mas não a preparara para a expressão de triunfo no rosto do homem que o empunhava.

— Ah, Srta. Swan! Creio que sabe por que estou aqui. — parecendo não perceber que havia algo errado no silêncio dela, continuou: — Sim, minha cara! Estou aqui para pedir a sua mão em casamento! Duvido que esperasse um pedido tão cedo, antes mesmo de debutar. Afinal, não são muitas as jovens que alcançam tamanho sucesso antes de seu baile particular, não é mesmo?

— Sr. Newton, agradeço a sua oferta, mas receio não poder aceitar o seu pedido de casamento.

— Ah, não há nenhuma dificuldade, minha cara. Sei como essas coisas são feitas. Lorde Swan já deu seu consentimento. Tudo o que precisamos, agora, é que a senhorita diga sim, para anunciarmos o noivado esta noite, durante o baile.

Ora, aquelas palavras eram erradas para um cavalheiro dizer a uma dama tão independente quanto Isabella Swan

— Sr. Newton — ela começou, mal disfarçando a irritação —, o senhor parece ter interpretado mal a situação. James Swan pode ser meu guardião, mas não tem o poder de me coagir a qualquer coisa. Não aceitarei a sua proposta. Não tenho o menor desejo de me casar com o senhor. Espero ter sido bastante clara, desta vez. Agora, se me der licença, estamos muito ocupadas. Ben o levará até a porta.

Saiu da saleta de cabeça erguida, e, depois de instruir o mordomo para que mostrasse a saída ao indesejável visitante, subiu a escada, triunfante.

Algumas horas mais tarde, pouco antes que os convidados começassem a chegar, lady Esme observou as netas descer a escada, sentindo o peito estufar de orgulho e satisfação.

Rose era pura inocência, com aquele brilho quase infantil no olhar. Bella, cuja postura realçava ainda mais o efeito do vestido espetacular, acertara ao usar o broche, a avó admitiu para si mesma, pois fora o toque que estivera faltando para tornar sua figura perfeita.

Como havia prometido, Jasper chegou antes dos demais, a fim de dar às três o seu apoio. Ao ver as debutantes, parou, boquiaberto.

— Não tenho palavras. — foi tudo o que conseguiu articular.

Todos caíram na risada, e quando os convidados começaram a chegar, minutos depois, o clima reinante era alegre e informal.

O salão logo ficou apinhado. Lady Volture e a princesa Emily elogiaram as duas irmãs com visível sinceridade. Observando Bella cumprimentar lady Alice Brandon, Heidi Volture virou-se para lady Merion e disse:

— Querida, mal posso esperar para ver a reação de Cullen, quando ele puser os olhos nessa visão!

— Heidi, não diga isso! Temo que ele ou Isabella se esqueçam de onde estão e façam algo escandaloso!

— Acho que, pela primeira vez, ninguém o culparia se ele fizesse isso!

Naquele exato momento, Ben anunciou o marquês de Cullen e sua mãe. Embora todos os presentes fossem discretos, Cullen sabia que todos os olhos estavam fixos nele, exceto um par da cor de avelã. Por isso, resistiu à tentação de procurar por Bella imediatamente e conduziu sua mãe até onde estava lady Merion.

Lady Cullen, livre de tais preocupações, procurou Bella com o olhar e, ao vê-la, sussurrou ao ouvido do filho:

— Meu caro, você está perdido! A Srta. Swan é a mulher mais magnífica que já vi!

Edward sorriu.

— Obrigado, mamãe. Imaginei que fosse o caso, pela avidez com que todos estão me observando.

Lady Cullen riu e virou-se para cumprimentar lady Merion. Deixando a mãe na companhia das amigas, Cullen misturou-se aos demais convidados.

Os Ateara chegaram em seguida, e, aproveitando o fato de a atenção de todos voltar-se para McCarty, que cumprimentava Rosalie, Edward aproximou-se de Bella, que conversava com Alice. A morena alegre, que mesmo tentando evitar corava todas as vezes em que via Jasper. Ao vê-lo, sorriu e anunciou:

— Olá, Ed! Sim, sim, já vou me indo.

Rindo, afastou-se do casal.

— É incrível como Alice me compreende. — Cullen murmurou, levando a mão de Bella aos lábios.

Sentiu-se grato pelos instantes que tivera para se recuperar do choque causado por aquela visão.

Ao erguer os olhos, Bella deparou com aquele sorriso estonteante e decidiu que o resto do salão poderia, simplesmente, deixar de existir, pois não lhe faria á menor falta.

Retribuindo o sorriso, disse:

— Gostaria de agradecer-lhe pelo presente, lorde Cullen.

— Ah, sim, achei que traria boas lembranças.

— De fato, sempre considerei Denali Park um dos lugares mais agradáveis que conheço.

A serenidade dela era tamanha que, se não a conhecesse tão bem, Edward pensaria que ela havia se esquecido de como haviam se conhecido.

Com uma risada, declarou:

— Ah, minha querida, você se tornou uma especialista em frustrar minhas tentativas de embaraçá-la. Acho que terei de recorrer a métodos mais diretos.

Os olhos chocolates fixaram-se nos dele, mas Bella não teve a chance de responder, pois naquele momento Victoria Swan aproximou-se.

Oferecendo um sorriso forçado ao marquês, dirigiu-se a :

— Minha querida! Não acha que deveria usar um xale sobre um vestido tão decotado?

— Não, prima, não estou sentindo frio. — Bella respondeu irritada, e ao perceber que a outra não compreendera a indireta e estava prestes a se explicar, acrescentou: — Além do mais, eu detestaria embaraçar vovó ao adotar um estilo tão provinciano.

Lady Swan empertigou-se.

Contendo o ímpeto de aplaudir sua amada, Cullen interferiu:

— Srta. Swan, vejo que minha mãe está tentando chamar nossa atenção. Se lady Swan nos der licença... — com isso, o casal se afastou rapidamente, e Edward murmurou baixinho: — Boa menina! Devo me lembrar de que, apesar das muitas outras coisas que tenho a lhe ensinar, não precisarei ensiná-la a insultar alguém.

Bella reprimiu o riso, mas fitou-o com um brilho divertido no olhar. A marquesa sorriu diante daquela troca de confidencias bem-humoradas. Nunca imaginara ver o filho tão apaixonado.

As conversas continuaram animadas, até Ben anunciar o jantar. Cullen, sendo o mais velho dos nobres presentes, deveria acompanhar lady Merion à mesa, mas James Swan decidiu ser essa a sua tarefa. O que deixou Cullen livre para dedicar toda a sua atenção a Bella. Rose, como sempre, seguiu ao lado de McCarty.

O jantar foi um sucesso e transcorreu sem o menor incidente. Como todos esperavam, Edward e Bella pareciam nem se dar conta do que se passava ao seu redor. Graças à distribuição estratégica dos convidados à mesa, ninguém se incomodou com isso, exceto lorde e lady Swan. Felizmente, ambos estavam longe demais do casal para ter a chance de atrapalhar a bela cena que os jovens formavam.

Ao final da refeição, as mulheres se retiraram para a sala de estar, deixando os homens com seus cálices de vinho do Porto. O ritual exigia que tal separação ocorresse antes do início do baile, mas lady Esme convocou a ajuda do conde de Call para impedir que James iniciasse um de seus discursos enfadonhos, tornando o intervalo longo demais.

Lorde Call foi a escolha perfeita, pois sabia que os cavalheiros mais jovens mal viam a hora de tomar suas damas nos braços para dançar. E, além de compreendê-los e aprovar suas intenções, ele mesmo preferia voltar ao salão a ouvir as ladainhas sobre plantio do pomposo James.

Assim, ninguém se demorou com o vinho do Porto, e lady Esme suspirou aliviada ao ver os cavalheiros retornar, em busca de companhia feminina. Cullen e McCarty, avistando as irmãs Swan envolvidas em uma conversa animada com outras jovens, trataram de deixá-las em paz temporariamente.

Edward aproximou-se da mãe.

— Mamãe, sabe se minhas queridas irmãs mais velhas virão para o baile?

— Espero, de todo coração, que não, meu querido! — lady Cullen respondeu com sinceridade e virou-se para lady Merion. — Esme, você não convidou Jane e Irina, convidou?

— Sim, e elas aceitaram.

Mãe e filho trocaram olhares desanimados, e Edward sussurrou:

— Nesse caso, mamãe, seria uma boa idéia você adverti-las para que deixem a Srta. Swan em paz esta noite.

O tom em que as palavras foram pronunciadas, assim como o sorriso demoníaco que se seguiu, indicavam que o marquês tinha algo em mente. Como ele se afastou de pronto, lady Cullen teve de guardar sua apreensão para si, mas ao virar-se para Heidi Volture, descobriu não ser a única a alimentar suspeitas.

—Elizabeth, o que seu filho está planejando fazer? Ele e Emmett me parecem um tanto estranhos hoje.

— Não faço idéia, Heidi. Você sabe que as mães são as últimas a saber da vida de seus filhos. Mas concordou com você. Os dois estão planejando alguma coisa.

Como a hora marcada para o início do baile se aproximasse, lady Merion conduziu os convidados do jantar para o salão, e recebeu dezenas de elogios pela decoração impecável. Os convidados para o baile logo começaram a chegar, e, lotado, o salão foi tomado pelo burburinho das conversas animadas.

Bella e Rose, postadas junto à entrada, ao lado da avó, receberam todos os convidados e foram formalmente apresentadas aos representantes mais eminentes da _Ton_. Uma vez encerrada essa tarefa, sentindo-se a grande dona do sucesso da temporada, lady Esme fez um sinal para que Ben desse início ao baile. À medida que ele atravessava o salão com ar majestoso, os convidados se afastavam, deixando livre o centro do imenso aposento para a primeira valsa.

A tradição mandava que a primeira parte da primeira valsa fosse dançada apenas pela jovem em cuja homenagem o baile fora organizado. Nessa noite, Isabella iniciaria a dança, seguida por Rosalie e, pouco depois, pelos demais convidados. Segundo o protocolo, Bella deveria dançar com James, e Rose, com lorde Stefan, primo de lady Merion. No entanto, quando Esme sussurrou ao ouvido de Stefan, ele concordou em ceder seu lugar e não conteve um sorriso maroto ao saber quem o substituiria. James foi simplesmente informado de que, como não dançava valsas, um substituto fora providenciado. A avó, muito sábia, omitiu o nome de tal substituto.

Também omitiu, sob ordens expressas, tal informação das netas. O que não foi difícil, uma vez que nenhuma das duas pensou em perguntar, acreditando não ser possível escapar de James e Stefan. Portanto, foi com o entusiasmo de uma criança que lady Esme, parada entre as duas jovens no topo dos degraus que levavam ao salão, disse:

— Agora vão, meus amores. Seus parceiros irão encontrá-las assim que descerem os degraus. Desejo que tenham um baile maravilhoso!

As duas desceram, Bella um pouco à frente, caminhando com a costumeira confiança que atraía tantos olhares. No fundo, temia que a valsa se tornasse embaraçosa, pois sabia que James era um fracasso na pista de dança. Porém, seus olhos se arregalaram quando, em vez do primo, viu Cullen aproximar-se, magnífico e sorridente, como sempre.

Ele se curvou e tomou-a nos braços, sem jamais desviar os olhos dos dela. Bella entregou-se ao parceiro com o habitual abandono, também fitando-o nos olhos, com um sorriso radiante. Quando rodopiaram, ela lançou um olhar rápido em volta e descobriu Rose nos braços de McCarty.

— Ah, não faz idéia de quanto me sinto grata por ser você! — murmurou aliviada.

— Sua avó e eu achamos que o horrível James não era o parceiro ideal para você, assim como o menos horrível Stefan não serviria para Rose.

Dando-se conta do silêncio que os cercava Bella indagou em tom maroto:

— Estamos encenando um escândalo?

— Creio que sim, mas não pelos motivos que você está imaginando.

Ela o fitou, visivelmente confusa.

— A troca de parceiros não é exatamente correta —Cullen explicou —, mas é aceitável, uma vez que você não tem parentes próximos, exceto James, que todos sabem ser incapaz de dançar.

— Está dizendo que talvez não aprovem, mas também não condenem?

— Exatamente. A propósito, esta é a única ocasião em que posso dançar com a senhorita duas vezes sem ofender ninguém. Esta dança é especial, e não faz parte da lista programada para o baile. Portanto, minha querida Srta. Swan, vai me dar a honra de dançar a valsa anterior à ceia e, claro, acompanhá-la à mesa?

Bella concordou com um largo sorriso e um brilho intenso no olhar. Quando a valsa terminou, Cullen levou-a de volta à companhia da avó e, depois de beijar-lhe a mão com um olhar peculiar, que fez o coração de Bella saltar no peito, desapareceu em meio à multidão de convidados.

A reação de lady Cullen à primeira valsa foi semelhante à da maioria dos espectadores. Quando Cullen tomou Isabella nos braços, houve um momento de absoluto silêncio, geralmente o prelúdio de uma série de comentários reprovadores sussurrados. Porém, todos logo se deram conta de que não havia nada de escandaloso no incidente, e um instante de reflexão convenceu a todos de que lady Merion havia coroado o baile das netas com um golpe de mestre.

Mais interessante foi a maneira como o casal dançou. O abandono com que Bella entregou-se aos braços de Edward, assim como a leveza e sintonia totais dos movimentos de ambos, revelavam a intimidade que existia entre eles. Ao mesmo tempo que tal comportamento beirava os limites da indecência, ninguém poderia pronunciar uma palavra sequer a respeito, pois não houve um só gesto ou olhar que comprometesse de fato a reputação dos dois jovens.

Sabendo, agora, por que Edward sugeriu que ela advertisse Jane e Irina para deixá-lo em paz, e já imaginando quanto suas filhas mais velhas estariam escandalizadas àquela altura, lady Cullen riu consigo mesma e foi procurá-las para cumprir sua missão.

Para as irmãs Swan, o baile foi a noite mais agradável da temporada. Bella dançou com todos os amigos de Cullen, com quem, a essa altura, havia estabelecido uma relação de amizade despreocupada. Dançou até mesmo com James, mas apenas uma quadrilha, que ele executou de maneira correta, embora sem a menor leveza de movimentos. Quando a valsa anterior à ceia teve início, ela se viu, mais uma vez, nos braços de Cullen.

Sabendo que ela havia conversado a noite inteira, ele se limitou a perguntar:

— Cansada, minha adorável Bella?

Por um momento o uso de seu apelido não se registrou em sua mente. Então, ela ergueu os olhos e, ao se deparar com aquela expressão intensa, perdeu a vontade de protestar. Assim, respondeu com um sorriso, voltando a baixar os olhos.

Sorrindo, Edward perguntou-se se ela fazia idéia do efeito que tal gesto exercia sobre ele. O sorriso tornou-se mais largo diante da idéia de que ela passaria, no mínimo, uma semana sem falar com ele caso ficasse sabendo.

A ceia foi hilária. Sendo os dois focos das atenções, Bella e Rose não poderiam sentar-se à mesma mesa. Por isso Bella e Edward sentaram-se com um grupo de amigos dele, que não se cansavam de contar histórias engraçadas, todas sobre o marquês, que aceitou as brincadeiras com bom humor.

Depois de dançar com lorde Stefan, Bella foi chamada por um grupo de amigas de lady Esme e passou alguns minutos na companhia das senhoras mais idosas. Quando se desvencilhou delas, afastou-se, parando a cada instante para dar atenção aos diversos grupos reunidos pelo salão. Quando se afastava de um deles, alguém foi chamado pela Srta. Malory, uma loira dois anos mais nova que ela.

— Minha cara Srta. Swan — disse a jovem em tom afetado —, seu vestido é soberbo! Realmente exótico! Mas receio que minha mãe jamais permitiria que eu usasse um modelo semelhante. Ela sempre diz que não é bom para uma moça solteira sobressair-se demais.

Bella, já acostumada ao ciúme da Srta. Malory, respondeu de pronto:

— Tenho certeza, minha cara Srta. Malory, de que não corre o risco de desagradar sua mãe.

Com um sorriso, já ia se afastando quando foi interpelada por uma mulher um pouco mais velha, cujo nome ela não recordava.

— Srta. Swan! Eu queria muito conhecê-la. Sou lady Irina, irmã de Cullen. — sem dar a Bella chance de dizer qualquer coisa, continuou: — Eu estava dizendo à Srta. Malory quanto fiquei satisfeita por ver Edward cumprir seu papel ao dançar a primeira valsa com você. Ele é muito insolente no que diz respeito às responsabilidades sociais. Mas imagino que lady Esme tenha pedido a ele que lhe fizesse o favor de substituir James, e fiquei surpresa por ver meu irmão se comportar tão bem. Talvez seja um sinal de que ele está pensando em abandonar a vida de solteiro. É claro que a mulher que se casar com ele deverá ter todas as qualidades, uma vez que será a senhora Cullen. E, naturalmente, terá de ser da melhor família. — exibiu um sorriso maldoso, antes de acrescentar: — Não vou revelar nenhum segredo, mas devo dizer que toda a nossa família tem grandes esperanças com relação à nossa querida Srta. Malory.

— É mesmo? —Bella murmurou, profundamente contrariada pelo rumo da conversa.

Naquele momento, lady Alice Brandon aproximou-se.

— Bella! Aqui está você! Venha conhecer meu cunhado( N/A: marido da irmã). Prometi apresentá-la a ele. — disse, lançando um olhar de advertência para lady Irina, que corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

Aliviada, Bella afastou-se, eternamente grata a Alice.

Quando a última valsa terminou, lorde Ateara ofereceu o braço a Bella e olhou em volta.

— Ah, lá está ele. — disse — Edward pediu que eu a levasse até ele, quando a dança terminasse.

Enquanto atravessava o salão lentamente, parando para se despedir de convidados que se retiravam, Bella viu lady Alice aproximar-se da irmã, sussurrar-lhe algo ao ouvido e, depois de depositar um beijo afetuoso em seu rosto, voltar para junto de Jasper, que a esperava perto da saída. Ambos tinham os olhos brilhando ao ficar lado a lado.

O marquês conversava com lady Evenson, uma dama belíssima e muito elegante. Por alguns minutos, Bella e Ateara juntaram-se aos dois. Então, Ateara ofereceu o braço a lady Evenson e afastou-se.

Ao perceber o sorriso maroto de Bella, assim que ficaram a sós Cullen declarou:

— Sim, Ateara e eu somos grandes amigos. A propósito, minha querida Bella, está planejando cavalgar no parque amanhã?

— Sim, acho que sim.

— Nesse caso, Jasper e eu, além de Emmett, é claro, viremos buscá-las às dez horas. Não se atrasem!

Sem dar a ela tempo para questionar a programação do dia seguinte, beijou-lhe a mão e conduziu-a até onde estava a avó.

Lady Esme estava exausta, mas mais feliz do que nunca com o sucesso indiscutível de sua festa.

— Meus queridos! — exclamou, ao ver o casal emergir do salão já deserto — Foi ótimo, não?

— Graças à senhora, vovó! — Bella replicou, abraçando-a.

— Agora, trate de descansar, menina! Rose já se retirou. Tenho certeza de que lorde Cullen nos dará licença.

Edward voltou a tomar a mão de Bella para beijá-la.

— Tenha uma boa noite, Isabella. Vejo você pela manhã.

Depois de um daqueles olhares flamejantes, que o deixavam louco, Bella subiu para o quarto.

Tendo ouvido as últimas palavras do marquês, lady Esme murmurou:

— Você é, definitivamente, atrevido, meu jovem.

— Apenas com a sua neta. — ele replicou, com aquele sorriso irresistível — Estou certo em pensar que o horrível James é o guardião dessa linda criatura?

— Sim, infelizmente.

— Não tem importância. — ele declarou, virando-se para partir.

Lady Esme porém, não o deixaria escapar com facilidade. Fitando-o direto nos olhos, perguntou:

— Quando vai pedir a mão dela?

— Na hora certa. — Edward respondeu com seriedade.

— Então suas intenções são mesmo sérias?

Ele voltou a sorrir.

— A senhora tem alguma dúvida?

— Depois daquela primeira valsa, ninguém poderia duvidar de nada!

— Foi exatamente essa a minha intenção.

Com isso, o marquês despediu-se e se retirou. Observando-o partir, lady Esme refletiu que, apesar dos cuidados e do bom senso que ele demonstrava ter com relação ao seu relacionamento com Bella, seu sucesso estava acontecendo com incrível facilidade. Por experiência, ela sabia que mulheres determinadas como sua neta não apreciavam a maneira tranqüila com que ele lidava com a situação. Ora, milorde, pensou, prepare-se para uma tempestade!

* * *

Cap postado.

Gostaram? O Edward respondeu a pergunta de voces. Ele irá pedir a Bells em casamento na hora certa, só espero para que nao seja tarde demais...

Muito obrigapa pela reviews. Todas lindas.

Até amanha.

Beijinhos


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo IX**_

A cavalgada da manhã seguinte foi informal e muito agradável. Vindos de Cavendish Square, as irmãs Swan, Cullen, McCarty, Jasper e Call pararam nos portões do parque para cumprimentar lorde Black e a Srta. Brandon, que se juntaram ao grupo, para a alegria de Jasper. O parque estava quase deserto àquela hora, apesar do bom tempo. Poucos minutos depois os três casais se separaram pelas alamedas, totalmente absorvidos em seus parceiros. Enquanto isso Black e Call discutiam os detalhes da última moda em trajes masculinos.

Como sempre acontecia quando estava sozinha com Cullen, a compostura de Bella era mais aparente do que real. A cada dia que passava, crescia, uma dificuldade de se controlar e esconder seus sentimentos. Até então, ela não sabia o que ele pensara de seu comportamento na estufa da duquesa de Hale. E, embora continuasse a cobri-la de atenções, cada vez mais devotadas, Edward não mencionara a palavra "amor".

À medida que se embrenhavam no bosque, Bella sentia sua confusão crescer. A segurança inabalável do marquês perturbava seus nervos. Era como se estivesse presa em uma armadilha, cuja isca irresistível tornasse a fuga impossível.

Cullen aproveitou a oportunidade para informá-la de que teria de se ausentar de Londres novamente. A visita a sua propriedade revelara os efeitos de sua negligência, e ele pretendia corrigir o erro. Afinal, deixara claro para todos os membros da _Ton_ a seriedade de suas intenções com relação a Srta. Swan e a provável resposta que ela daria ao seu pedido de casamento. Portanto, acreditava poder partir tranqüilo.

Embora recebesse a notícia com calma resignação, Bella surpreendeu-se ao ouvir:

— Durante a minha ausência, se precisar de qualquer tipo de ajuda, pode confiar em Jasper, Emmett, Embry, ou qualquer outro cavalheiro de nosso grupo. Somos grandes amigos e costumamos ajudar uns aos outros, sempre que necessário.

Como ele não ofereceu maiores explicações, ela decidiu refletir sobre a questão mais tarde.

Experiente, Edward sabia que, se pensasse no assunto, poderia ocorrer a Bella que a proteção dos amigos do marquês seria naturalmente estendida à futura marquesa Cullen. Também sabia que, quando ela se desse conta de que o relacionamento deles fora amplamente aceito por toda a sociedade, talvez ficasse furiosa. Ainda assim, continuava firme em sua determinação de só pedir a mão dela no final da temporada.

Passaram a hora seguinte em um doce interlúdio sensual, do qual ele teve de se esquivar por perceber que seu autocontrole encontrava-se por um fio.

Foram os últimos a reencontrar o grupo, que retornou sem pressa a Cavendish Square.

Um baile de máscaras ocorreria na quinta-feira seguinte, na mansão Brandon. As debutantes estavam enlouquecendo suas mães com pedidos por uma festa assim. Tais eventos haviam sido populares no passado, mas como facilitassem a libertinagem e o mau comportamento, haviam sido banidos das temporadas. Naquele ano, porém, algumas mães, cansadas dos choramingos das filhas, uniram-se e decidiram organizar a festa, embora com regras rígidas. Convidados só seriam admitidos mediante apresentação de convites. Todos usariam dominós negros, a costumeira túnica com capuz inerente a tais bailes, sobre trajes formais. As máscaras seriam entregues na entrada, para que as anfitriãs pudessem ver cada rosto que chegava.

Bella ficou desapontada quando se deu conta de que Cullen não chegaria em tempo para ir ao baile de máscaras. Pensou em não comparecer, mas tinha de acompanhar Rose, uma vez que as acompanhantes mais velhas não podiam entrar no salão. Além disso, a avó fizera comentários pouco sutis sobre a insensatez de se fechar em casa só porque um certo cavalheiro se ausentara da cidade.

Ao chegar à mansão Brandon, as duas irmãs entregaram seus convites e, aprovadas pelas anfitriãs, entraram na fila para receber seus dominós e máscaras. Assim que viu Bella, Alice Brandon agitou-se. Com ar de conspiração, aproximou-se da amiga e entregou-lhe um bilhete.

Bella abriu a mensagem e encontrou uma única frase: "Encontre-me no terraço à meia-noite". Ora, apenas uma pessoa se atreveria a dar uma ordem como aquela. Edward iria ao baile, afinal. Provavelmente chegaria tarde, e por isso preocupara-se em deixar um encontro já marcado.

Apesar do disfarce que receberam, assim que ela e Rose pisaram no salão, foram abordadas por dois homens altos, cobertos por seus dominós e máscaras.

Ao sentir o braço familiar em torno de sua cintura, Bella ergueu os olhos e reconheceu os dele, dourados e sorridentes como sempre. Imediatamente relaxou e riu.

— Já está aqui?

— Já? Como sabia que eu viria? — ele perguntou, visivelmente surpreso.

— Você deixou o bilhete... — ela começou a dizer, mas foi tomada por uma desagradável premonição.

— Que bilhete? Não. Espere. — Cullen levou-a até uma das grandes janelas — Mostre-me. — ordenou.

Bella obedeceu.

O marquês leu a frase e apertou os lábios. A idéia de que Bella poderia se tornar vítima de um cavalheiro tão experiente quanto ele em um baile de máscaras o fizera abandonar os negócios e voltar depressa para Londres. Mas aquele bilhete era uma ousadia que não lhe passara pela cabeça.

Percebendo que ela empalidecera, voltou a passar o braço em torno de sua cintura e conduziu-a de volta ao centro do salão.

— Lembre-me, meu amor, de lhe mostrar minha caligrafia. Assim, se eu lhe enviar uma mensagem, saberá que eu mesmo a escrevi.

— Mas se não foi você, então quem foi?

— Não faço a menor idéia, minha querida.

Uma valsa teve início, e, no instante seguinte, Bella descobriu-se deslizando pelo salão nos braços de Edward. Logo descobriu que a maior atração de um baile de máscaras era o fato de uma dama poder passar a noite inteira na companhia de um único cavalheiro, sem provocar furor. Cullen, por sua vez, não tinha a menor intenção de abandoná-la, nem por um segundo.

Depois da segunda dança, ele a levou até uma alcova parcialmente isolada e, muito próximos, trocaram novidades.

— E lorde Ateara tem sido tão atencioso. — Bella declarou com um suspiro, revirando os olhos.

— Verdade? — Cullen indagou, franzindo o cenho.

— Sim. — ela confirmou, acrescentando com ar inocente: — Ele sugeriu que eu lhe dissesse isso.

O marquês soltou uma gargalhada.

— Não posso me esquecer de agradecer a Quil mais tarde. Enquanto isso, doce tormento, vamos dançar.

Pelo resto da noite, Edward tentou fazê-la esquecer do bilhete, pois pretendia apresentar-se no lugar dela, acompanhado por Emmett. Infelizmente, descobriu que, embora Bella lhe desse toda a sua atenção, risse muito de suas brincadeiras e corasse diante de seus comentários mais provocantes, ela possuía uma calma e um autocontrole excepcionais.

Assim, quando faltavam cinco minutos para, meia-noite, ele desistiu de tentar e perguntou à queima-roupa:

— Tem certeza de que quer levar isso até o fim?

— É claro que tenho certeza!

— Antes que eu a deixe sair para o terraço, quero que prometa fazer exatamente o que vou dizer.

Bella sentiu-se tentada a dizer que o bilhete fora enviado a ela e, portanto, ela decidiria o que fazer. E, com certeza, não precisava da permissão dele para ir ao terraço. Porém, não havia tempo para discussões.

— Muito bem. Eu prometo. O que devo fazer?

— Abra a porta e saia, mas não a feche. Ficarei escondido. Aconteça o que acontecer, não se aproxime demais da balaustrada e não se afaste para nenhum lado da porta. Compreendeu?

Ela assentiu. Satisfeito, Edward escondeu-se entre a cortina e a porta, ao mesmo tempo que Bella saía para o terraço. Bem à sua frente, alguns degraus desciam para o jardim, mergulhado em sombras. Atenta às instruções que recebera, deu apenas alguns passos, mas uma voz chamou de algum ponto do gramado escuro:

— Srta. Swan! Por aqui!

Naquele exato momento, alguém afastou a cortina de uma das janelas e abriu-a, mas ao ouvir as badaladas da meia-noite e o anúncio para que todos retirassem as máscaras, tal pessoa voltou para o salão. Logo, ouviram-se passos que se afastavam rapidamente.

Cullen emergiu de seu esconderijo, dizendo a Bella:

— Fique onde está!

Com isso, correu atrás do fugitivo. Infelizmente, não conseguiu alcançá-lo. E, sendo aquele um lugar conveniente para um rapto, decidiu abandonar a busca e voltar para o lado de Bella.

— Não há sinal de ninguém, agora. Uma pena, mas nenhum mal ocorreu.

— Quem poderia fazer uma brincadeira tão estúpida? — ela indagou, também livrando-se do disfarce.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la — Edward ofereceu, desatando os nós que prendiam a máscara.

Em seguida, afastou o capuz do rosto de Bella e beijou-a.

Mais uma vez, Bella perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço, embora tivessem menos tempo do que haviam desfrutado na estufa. Quando Edward finalmente a libertou, sem esconder sua relutância, ela se descobriu incapaz de raciocinar. No tom sensato de sempre, ele a puxou pela mão, dizendo:

— É melhor voltarmos para o salão, antes que nossa ausência se torne difícil de explicar.

Antes que Bella tivesse a chance de se recuperar daquele verdadeiro ataque sensual, foram rapidamente cercados por amigos, todos rindo e falando ao mesmo tempo. Durante o resto da noite, os olhos castanho-dourados não se desviaram dela.

Mais tarde, quando deixavam o salão, Edward lembrou-se do bilhete.

— Se por acaso, meu amor, você receber outros bilhetes convidando-a para situações que possam, eventualmente, se tornar comprometedoras e pareçam ter sido enviados por mim, lembre-se de que tenho a tendência de fazer tais sugestões pessoalmente.

Não havia resposta decente para tal comentário. Por isso, Bella não disse nada.

Quando a festa terminou, Cullen e McCarty insistiram em acompanhar as irmãs Swan até sua carruagem. Dando-se conta de ter permitido que o marquês a monopolizasse durante toda a noite, Bella lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação. Ele se limitou a rir e a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido:

— Se continuar com esses olhares provocantes, não vou resistir à tentação de beijá-la de novo!

Em seguida, aproveitando as sombras dos arbustos que os cercavam, cumpriu sua ameaça e, então, ajudou a ofegante Isabella a entrar na carruagem.

Edward ficara mais perturbado com o bilhete misterioso e o incidente no terraço do que havia demonstrado a Bella. Caminhando de volta para casa, na companhia de Emmett, considerou as possíveis explicações.

Herdeiras já haviam sido seqüestradas e devolvidas mediante pagamento de resgate. Porém, eram sempre jovens muito ricas. Embora tivesse condição privilegiada, Bella não possuía grande riqueza. Portanto, se fosse essa a intenção, o alvo da chantagem seria, provavelmente, a família Cullen. Não lhe ocorrera que, ao tornar público seu interesse, estaria transformando sua amada em um alvo para bandidos.

Olhou para o amigo e percebeu que havia algo errado. A julgar pelo silêncio de Emm, o problema se relacionava com Rosalie. Por isso, Edward não quis discutir a questão, para não colocar mais um fardo nos ombros do pobre coitado.

O romance entre Emmett e Rosalie não transcorria como o lorde esperava. A jovem demonstrara ser tão determinada quanto a irmã. Havia protestado contra o que chamou de atitude possessiva durante o baile de máscaras, deixando Emmett com um profundo sentimento de rejeição. Embora houvesse cedido mais tarde, permitindo que ele a acompanhasse até a carruagem, mantivera-se distante.

Os dois amigos percorreram o trajeto em silêncio, separando-se na esquina de Cavendish Square, cada um seguindo o seu caminho e preocupado, por motivos diferentes, com o que o futuro reservava.

* * *

Hi pretty girls and boys,

Tudo bem? Gostando, odiando ou amando a fic?

Para quem quer saber quantos cáps tem a história, sao 14. Esse é o nono então, faltam apenas mais cinco.

Obrigada pelos coments. E quem ainda nao deixou sua opiniao, nao esqueça de comentar. O tempo já está acabando...

Contagem regressiva: 5 dias.

Uma pergunta, voces querem outra adaptação, ou já chega por enquanto?

Beijinhos


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo X**_

Os três dias seguintes ao baile de máscaras, Edward dedicou atenção exagerada a Isabella o que lhe rendeu comentários quase rudes de lady Esme Merion. Sabendo que seus motivos eram justificados, ele reagiu com cortês atenção, mas não lhe deu ouvidos. Felizmente lady Cullen deixou Londres na manhã de sexta-feira, impedindo-o de acompanhá-la sob a alegação de que o filho tinha coisas muito mais importantes a fazer e pensar.

Vigiar Bella durante festas e bailes não era problema, pois ele podia deixá-la na companhia de vários amigos. No entanto, do momento em que ela retornava da cavalgada matinal até a hora em que deixava a mansão para uma das inúmeras festas, Edward não fazia idéia de como ela ocupava seu tempo.

Na tarde de sexta-feira, resolveu a questão convidando-a para um passeio no parque. Quase a convidou para fazer o mesmo no sábado, mas percebeu que ela começava a suspeitar de alguma coisa. Inteligente como era, Bella não demoraria a perceber que o excesso de atenção era resultado do incidente no baile de máscaras. Assim, Cullen voltou para casa e passou o resto da tarde tentando pensar em uma maneira de vigiá-la sem ser tão óbvio.

Só quando um lacaio entrou silenciosamente para acender a lareira é que ele teve uma idéia e chamou o mordomo.

— Ben, existe alguma ligação entre os moradores de minha casa e da mansão Merion?

Sem saber o motivo da estranha pergunta, Ben respondeu de pronto:

— Charles, o jovem lacaio, milorde, está saindo com a nova criada da Srta. Swan.

— É mesmo? — Cullen murmurou, pensativo — Ben, diga a Charles que desejo saber quais são os planos da srta. Swan para o sábado. Ele poderá demorar o tempo que for necessário, mas preciso da informação ainda hoje. Acha que ele é capaz de me atender?

— Charles é um jovem muito capacitado, milorde.

— Ótimo!

Ao voltar para casa, no início da madrugada, Edward descobriu que Charles era mesmo um criado muito capacitado. Tendo em mãos os planos de Bella para os dois dias seguintes, pôde limitar suas aparições à cavalgada da manhã de sábado, ao baile de sábado à noite e à festa do domingo. Na festa, viu-se sob suspeita novamente.

— O que está planejando, agora? — Bella inquiriu à queima-roupa durante a única valsa da noite.

— Planejando? — ele repetiu, inocente — Estou apenas dançando com você.

— Certo. Imagino que seja um hábito seu comparecer a todas as festas tediosas como esta.

— Ah, está se esquecendo, meu amor, que meu coração está em suas mãos! Ainda não notou?

Embora as palavras fossem o que Bella sonhava ouvir, o tom de voz não deixava dúvidas quanto à sua seriedade.

— Ora, não pense que pode me distrair com tanta facilidade! Terá de pensar em uma explicação mais plausível para sua presença aqui.

— Minha presença a incomoda tanto?

— De maneira alguma! Creio que me agradaria até mesmo a presença de lorde Ateara em um evento como este!

O marquês riu.

— Boa resposta, minha querida. Mas, se a festa é tão tediosa, por que está aqui?

— Não faço idéia do motivo pelo qual vovó insistiu em vir. Nem ela está se divertindo, uma vez que James e Victoria estão aqui. Felizmente eles voltarão para Swan Hall amanhã. Rose está andando de um lado para outro, deprimida, como se o céu houvesse desabado sobre ela! A propósito, pode dizer a lorde McCarty para parar de encorajá-la a se considerar dona de si, porque: ela não é. Ele fez isso e, agora, ela se ressente por ele não permitir que ela faça tudo o que quer. Se seu amigo disser a ela, com todas as palavras, que não vai tolerar esse tipo de atitude, Rose desistirá no mesmo instante. Ela sempre reagiu bem a um controle firme.

— Ao contrário da irmã mais velha?

— Exatamente!

No dia seguinte, Cullen teve a oportunidade de transmitir o recado a McCarty. Graças aos esforços de Charles para mantê-lo informado, Edward deduziu que sua presença não seria necessária. Isabella e Rosalie iriam a um piquenique na residência de lady Brandon, acompanhadas por Jasper, e à noite iriam ao teatro, na companhia de lorde e lady Volture.

Assim, ele apanhou Emmett e, juntos, foram assistir a um torneio em Clapham Common. Pouco antes do amanhecer, satisfeitos por terem passado um dia inteiro longe, dos rigores da _Ton_, os dois voltaram para casa.

Jasper e Bella deixaram a mansão Merion na manhã de segunda-feira, com a expectativa de um dia muito agradável no piquenique dos Brandon. Rose, porém, estava de péssimo humor, dividida entre a culpa por ter sido injusta com lorde McCarty e a irritação por ele tentar governar sua vida.

Estudando a irmã mais velha, perguntou-se por que ela se deixava dominar pelo marquês. A resposta era simples: Bella estava apaixonada. O que, certamente, não era o seu caso. Se fosse assim, não teria se importado com a atitude de McCarty. E, para piorar, suspeitava que ele estava certo ao tentar impedi-la de se misturar com determinadas pessoas. O que não melhorou em nada o seu humor.

No entanto, o sol glorioso, o céu azul e a brisa suave mudaram sua disposição, e ela logo se juntou a um grupo de debutantes e pôs-se a comparar encontros com diferentes cavalheiros. "Velha" demais para uma conversa tão infantil, Bella sentou-se ao lado de uma das primas dos Uley, que viera de Hampshire para a temporada em Londres. Tímida, a Srta. Weber sentiu-se grata pela companhia da bela Srta. Swan, e as duas conversaram sobre os passatempos do campo.

Não havia acompanhantes mais velhas presentes, exceto pela indolente lady Uley, acomodada sobre uma pilha de almofadas na clareira. Como não queria sofrer incômodos, ela convidara apenas os cavalheiros que sabia incapazes de saírem da linha, mesmo longe de suas vistas. Jasper era um deles, mesmo com Alice bem perto. Lordes Cullen, McCarty e seus amigos, evidentemente, não faziam parte da lista.

Depois do piquenique, Jasper acompanhou Alice e uma amiga também debutante em uma excursão pelo bosque. Quando voltavam, um lacaio aproximou-se, perguntando pelo paradeiro da Srta. Swan.

— Ela está com lady Uley, eu acho. — Jasper informou-o, e, vendo a carta que o lacaio levava em uma bandeja, perguntou: — Recebeu uma carta para a Srta. Swan?

— Sim. Um criado acaba de deixá-la.

— Ora, eu mesmo entregarei a ela. — Jasper ofereceu — Sou um grande amigo da srta. Swan.

Tendo visto o trio chegar junto, o lacaio concordou.

Jasper guardou a carta no bolso e conduziu as duas jovens de volta ao grupo. Porém, descobriu que Bella fora dar um passeio com a Srta. Weber. Então, passou o resto da tarde consolando Rosalie, que atingira o estágio em que "precisava" chorar no ombro de alguém. Não foi uma empreitada fácil, mas ao final de uma longa e lacrimosa conversa ele estava convencido de que conseguira fazer a jovem analisar a situação do ponto de vista do "cavalheiro que ele conhecia, mas cujo nome não seria revelado".

Foi um dia agradável, mas Jasper suspirou aliviado quando a carruagem Merion afastou-se de Brandon Hall, no final da tarde. Depois das horas difíceis junto a Rose a presença da doce Alice, ele havia se esquecido completamente da carta para Bella.

Na manhã seguinte, as irmãs enviaram-lhe uma mensagem dizendo que não iriam cavalgar no parque. Calculou que Rosalie tivera uma noite difícil, uma vez que fora ao teatro com lorde e lady Volture, já convencidos de que ela seria sua nora muito em breve. Livre de seu compromisso matinal, decidiu tomar um desjejum farto e demorado.

Foi quando seu valete, Alec apareceu.

— Encontrei isto no bolso do seu paletó, senhor. Como era comum ele esquecer papéis nos bolsos, Jasper apanhou o envelope sem destinatário e abriu-o. Ao ler a mensagem, franziu o cenho.

— Alec, em qual paletó encontrou esta carta?

— No azul, que o senhor usou ontem, no piquenique, senhor.

— Foi o que pensei.

Jasper vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu na direção de Cavendish Square. Cullen e McCarty deixavam a mansão quando ele se aproximou. Vendo o sempre calmo Jasper quase correndo pela rua, os dois pararam e esperaram.

— Jazz, o que deu em você? — Edward perguntou.

— Nunca o vi correr assim. — disse Emmett.

— Ed, preciso falar com você, agora! — Jasper declarou, ofegante.

Percebendo a gravidade na expressão do primo, Edward murmurou:

— Vamos entrar.

Os três se fecharam na biblioteca e, antes mesmo de recuperar o fôlego, Jasper retirou a carta do bolso e estendeu-a para o marquês.

— Leia isto.

Igualmente sério, Edward obedeceu. Então, ergueu os olhos, impassível.

— Onde conseguiu esta carta?

— Deveria ter sido entregue a Bella durante o piquenique de lady Uley. Encontrei o lacaio no caminho e me ofereci para entregar a ela. Guardei a carta no bolso e acabei me esquecendo. Alec a encontrou esta manhã e, sem saber o que era, abri e li.

— Então Bella não chegou a ler a mensagem?

— Não.

— Alguém poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo? — Emmett perguntou, totalmente perdido.

Sem comentários, Edward estendeu-lhe a carta. A mensagem dizia:

_Minha querida srta. Swan,_

_Imagino que as companhias disponíveis no piquenique de lady Uley não cheguem aos pés daquelas a que a senhorita está habituada. Por que não vai me encontrar no portão branco, ao final da alameda que atravessa o bosque? Levarei meus cavalos de corrida e poderemos dar um passeio agradável, sem sermos vistos. Não me faça esperar. Sabe que detesto irritar meus cavalos de corrida. Estarei à sua espera às duas horas._

_Edward Cullen_

Assim como Jasper, Emmett conhecia a caligrafia e a assinatura do marquês, portanto sabia que á carta era falsa. Olhou para o amigo com expressão sombria.

— Quem? — perguntou.

— Não faço idéia. Já é a segunda. — Edward confessou.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos, e ele retirou de uma gaveta o bilhete que Bella recebera no baile de máscaras e contou como tudo acontecera.

— Ora, mas ela teria ido ao tal portão, se Jasper houvesse entregue a carta. — concluiu Emmett.

— Não. Bella não será enganada pela segunda vez. — Edward afirmou, convicto — O que mais me intriga é quem pode estar fazendo isso.

— Só pode ser alguém que o conhece muito bem. — Jasper sugeriu.

— Exatamente, o que torna a situação mais preocupante. No início, pensei tratar-se de um plano de seqüestro.

— As irmãs Swan não são ricas a ponto de despertarem esse tipo de interesse. — Emmett argumentou.

— Elas não são, mas eu sou. — Edward retrucou.

— Ah, não pensei nisso! — virando-se para Jasper, Emmett indagou: — Por que disse que tem de ser alguém que conhece Edward?

— A caligrafia não é a dele, mas o estilo é o mesmo.

— Nem tanto. Você não costuma levar mulheres para passear no parque e, menos ainda, com seus cavalos de corrida. — lembrou o lorde.

— Com uma notável exceção. — Edward corrigiu.

— A Srta. Swan.

— Ah...

— Exatamente. — o marquês continuou — Trata-se de alguém que me conhece o bastante para imitar o meu estilo, sabe que levei a srta. Swan ao parque com meus cavalos de corrida e que detesto irritá-los, deixando-os parados por muito tempo. E, também, não sabia que eu voltaria em tempo de ir ao baile de máscaras.

— Bem, só pode ser um membro da _Ton_, ao menos, como cúmplice.

— É o que parece. — Edward concordou.

— O que vamos fazer? — Emmett inquiriu.

— Não podemos tornar público o caso, pois criaria uma grande comoção. Lady Esme e Isabella não gostariam disso.

— Eu não gostaria disso. — disse o marquês — Creio que só nos resta vigiar Isabella cuidadosamente. Ela não se deixará enganar por mensagens, mas como não sabemos quem está por trás disso, precisamos ter certeza de que ninguém que possa estar envolvido se aproxime quando ela estiver sozinha.

— Só nós três?

— Por enquanto. Providenciaremos reforços, caso seja necessário.

— O que elas estão fazendo, agora? — McCarty perguntou a Jasper.

— Descansando. — diante da expressão de surpresa dos outros dois, Jasper explicou: — Foram ao teatro com Lady Volture, ontem à noite, meu amigo. Resultado: Rose está exausta.

— Ah. — murmurou Cullen com um sorriso maroto.

McCarty franziu o cenho.

— Cavalgaremos no parque à tarde — Jasper continuou —, e iremos ao Baile Diplomático, no Carlton House, à noite. Será fácil, pois estaremos todos lá.

— Bem, Jasper — Emmett concluiu —, terá de nos manter informados de todos os planos da Srta. Swan e garantir que pelo menos um de nós esteja sempre presente.

Acostumado a acompanhar jovens damas, Jasper sabia que suas agendas não eram tão simples, e esperava que tal vigilância não tivesse de durar por muito tempo.

Quando deixavam a mansão, teve uma idéia.

— Na verdade, a maneira mais fácil de resolver todos os nossos problemas seria vocês se apressarem e casarem logo com as moças! Assim, Edward poderia passar o dia inteiro com Bella, e Rose não ficaria passeando por aí. E eu poderia voltar à minha vida calma e tranqüila de antes, com exceção de Alice. — vendo as expressões contrariadas dos dois, desistiu — Não? Está bem. Vejo vocês no baile esta noite.

O Baile Diplomático tinha esse nome porque a ele todos os diplomatas e delegações presentes em Londres compareciam. Organizado pelo Príncipe Regente, todos os convidados eram virtualmente obrigados a estar lá, quando ele chegasse.

Embora considerasse improvável que Bella pudesse ser seqüestrada em pleno Carlton House, Cullen deu-se conta de que ela e Rosalie correriam um outro tipo de risco. Depois de discutir as possibilidades, ele e McCarty foram visitar lady Esme, quando as irmãs estavam no parque com Jasper. Explicaram a ela o problema e, então, concordaram em irem todos juntos ao baile na grande carruagem de Cullen.

Jasper ficou surpreso ao encontrá-los quando chegou à mansão Merion, mais tarde. Uma palavra de Cullen explicou-lhe tudo.

— Meu Deus! Nunca pensei nisso!

— Nunca pensou em que, Jasper? — perguntou Bella, curiosa.

Jasper não conseguia raciocinar depressa em tais ocasiões, mas o primo partiu em seu socorro com uma grande mentira:

— Jasper, creio que lady Merion está tentando falar com você há alguns minutos.

— O quê? Ah, sim! Preciso atender sua avó.

Com isso, ele se afastou de Bella, que fitou Edward com desgosto.

— Desmancha prazeres. — acusou-o.

— Não é justo tentar apanhar Jasper em armadilhas. Por que não tenta comigo?

— Por que você não tem a menor intenção de me contar a verdade.

— De fato.

O olhar que ela lhe lançou teria derrubado um gigante. Como seria impensável não estar presente na chegada do príncipe, os seis se acomodaram na imensa e confortável carruagem de Cullen.

A tradição mandava que as debutantes usassem trajes inteiramente brancos. Rosalie parecia etérea, e Isabella, com seus cabelos escuros e olhos cor de avelã, apresentava um contraste fascinante com o vestido. Assim que entrou na mansão Merion e pousou os olhos nela, Edward soube que seu receio de problemas durante o baile eram justificados.

O trajeto até Carlton House não durou mais de dez minutos, mas a fila de convidados fez com que demorassem quase uma hora para alcançarem a porta e ouvirem seus nomes sendo anunciados.

Os três pares atravessaram o salão, parando para cumprimentarem amigos e conhecidos. Haviam concordado que o lugar mais seguro para as Srtas. Swan seria em meio à elite da _Ton_, pois ali seria improvável que sua alteza expressasse uma de suas ordens absurdas.

Já haviam alcançado suas posições e conversavam com amigos quando um burburinho anunciou a chegada do príncipe regente. À medida que ele atravessava o salão sem pressa, os cavalheiros se curvavam, e as damas faziam reverências. Tal procissão tornou-se ainda mais demorada, pois o príncipe parava a todo instante para dirigir a palavra a algum protegido ou para apreciar ostensivamente uma mulher bonita. Observando tal comportamento, Bella considerou-o impróprio a um homem daquela idade e posição. Na verdade, todos à sua volta pensavam o mesmo.

Quando ele se aproximava, Bella curvou-se, como faziam todos os demais ao seu redor. Sabia que teria de esperar até que sua alteza passasse, para se endireitar. Enquanto esperava, viu os pés do príncipe parados à sua frente. Arriscando um olhar rápido, descobriu que os olhos azuis, pálidos e protuberantes estavam fixos nela. Com um sorriso nada atraente, ele se aproximou, segurou-lhe a mão e fez com que ela se erguesse.

As pessoas mais próximas dela também se endireitaram e, no mesmo instante, Cullen aproximou-se ainda mais, pousando a mão em sua cintura. A Sra. Clearwater, à sua esquerda, moveu-se levemente, apenas o bastante para distrair a atenção do príncipe, que pareceu só então se dar conta de que Bella estava cercada pela elite da _Ton_. Então, o olhar faminto e desprezível desapareceu por completo, quando ele se descobriu frente a frente com Cullen.

O príncipe amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Fora advertido de que a debutante mais bela da temporada era a Srta. Swan, mas que não seria sensato sugerir que ela o atendesse em particular, pois era considerada pela _Ton_ como se já estivesse noiva de Cullen. Alguns nobres podiam ser ignorados, mas não o marquês. Porém, ao ver a beldade de olhos chocolates e cabelos escuros, o príncipe esquecera-se da advertência, só voltando a se lembrar ao ver o olhar de censura da Sra. Clearwater e a expressão quase beligerante de Cullen. Então, desistiu prontamente do que estivera prestes a dizer e com um sorriso quase paternal, murmurou:

— É, de fato, muito bonita, minha cara.

Com isso, sem deixar de sorrir, continuou a sua procissão.

Bella pôde sentir o alívio ao seu redor. Sem saber como formular a pergunta, ergueu os olhos inquisitivos para Edward.

— Sim, já passou. — ele declarou, sorrindo — Você se saiu muito bem, meu amor.

Ela ignorou o tom de provocação.

— Por que não me disse que ele podia ser tão... bem, desse jeito?

— Por que nunca sabemos se ele vai agir dessa maneira.

— É por isso que estou com você, e não com vovó?

— Sua alteza, às vezes, se empolga e faz... sugestões. No seu caso, isso seria inaceitável.

— Entendo. Ele não faria tais sugestões estando eu ao seu lado, mas poderia fazê-las se eu estivesse com minha avó?

Edward teria preferido que ela não houvesse chegado a essa conclusão, mas assentiu em resposta. Sabia que Bella não demoraria a deduzir o motivo pelo qual sua presença impediria o príncipe de ser inoportuno. Não querendo lhe dar muito tempo para refletir, puxou-a para a pista e começou a dançar.

Ao contrário do que sempre acontecia, dessa vez Bella não relaxou por completo em seus braços, assim como não o fitou nos olhos com a franqueza habitual. Cullen teve um choque ao se dar conta de que não fazia a menor idéia do que ela estava pensando, pois acostumara-se ao relacionamento direto e aberto, e não lhe ocorrera que ela fosse capaz de impor tamanha distância.

Quando a valsa terminou, tomou-lhe a mão e beijou-a, antes de apoiá-la em seu braço e, com pesar, levá-la para junto da avó. Sentiu-se aliviado quando viu Call tirá-la para dançar. O excesso de atenção pioraria ainda mais a disposição dela. Por isso, saiu em busca de seus amigos.

Bella estava mais confusa do que nunca. À medida que as semanas passavam, ela começava a aceitar o fato de que ela e Cullen chegariam a um entendimento mútuo. Provavelmente, isso aconteceria no final da temporada. Agora parecia que sua opinião não tinha o menor valor! Todos sabiam que ela se casaria com Cullen. Até mesmo o príncipe regente sabia!

A idéia de ser uma simples marionete, manipulada por Cullen, deixou-a furiosa. Enquanto se deleitava com o amor que sentia por ele e se preocupava em saber se ele retribuía o sentimento, o marques conseguira, de alguma maneira, convencer o mundo que Bella lhe pertencia!

Como não pudesse confrontá-lo imediatamente, passou as três valsas seguintes planejando o que diria a ele no dia seguinte. Mostraria àquele machista autoritário que ela não era nenhuma garotinha chorona, que ele pudesse manipular segundo a sua conveniência!

Enquanto dançava com os amigos dele, deu-se conta de que todos eles a tratavam como tratariam a esposa de um amigo. O que não melhorou em nada o seu humor. Nenhum deles percebeu seu verdadeiro estado de espírito, pois sua compostura era total, a serenidade, convincente.

Por isso, quando o simpático francês curvou-se diante dela, convidando-a para a valsa seguinte, Bella aceitou de bom grado. Assim que pisaram na pista de dança, o conde Laurent contou que havia chegado recentemente de Paris e deu início a uma conversa amena, à qual Bella dava pouca atenção. Até ouvi-lo mencionar o nome de Cullen.

— Desculpe-me, conde, mas não ouvi suas últimas palavras. — ela o interrompeu.

— Ah, mademoiselle, eu dizia que é mesmo do feitio do marquês tomar as mulheres mais lindas como suas amantes. Veja a bela lady Charlote, por exemplo, com quem o lorde está conversando, agora.

Dorothea virou-se e viu Cullen muito perto de lady Charlote, o que indicava certo grau de intimidade. Sentindo o coração pesado, ela teve de usar todo o seu controle para fitar o conde com a calma habitual. O jovem francês, porém, sentiu a mudança em sua parceira, e ficou muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Esperto demais para insistir no assunto, voltou a tagarelar sobre as amenidades da _Ton._

Bella passou de confusa a arrasada em um piscar de olhos. Lembrou-se do domingo anterior, quando, antes de partir para Denali Hall, Victoria pedira para conversar com ela em particular.

— Como James é seu guardião e sou esposa dele — a prima começara, cuidadosa —, sinto que é meu dever contar-lhe que todos sabem que lorde Cullen está brincando com os seus sentimentos. Fiquei sabendo que ele já agiu exatamente da mesma maneira com muitas outras jovens. Lamento dizer que é justamente a sua resistência ao charme dele que provoca a atração que ele nem tenta esconder. James e eu jamais nos atreveríamos a criticar sua avó, mas causa-nos profundo sofrimento vê-la nas garras de um homem como esse.

Bella ouvira com a paciência resultante da certeza de que nada daquilo era verdade. Victoria não fazia idéia de como Edward se comportava com ela. E lady Esme jamais permitiria as atenções dele, se não fossem honradas.

Victoria prosseguira com uma lista dos vícios do marquês, fazendo Bella morder o lábio para não rir.

— Minha cara, ele é um cafajeste! Um nobre cafajeste, mas cafajeste, assim mesmo! Você não imagina as histórias que ouvi sobre suas amantes, muitas tão bem nascidas quanto você, ou eu, e todas elas deslumbrantes. Como você, minha cara.

Quando Victoria finalmente foi embora, Bella afastou tais advertências da mente, certa de que não tinham o menor fundamento. Agora, porém, quando ao menos uma delas parecia estar correta, Isabella perguntava-se se, de fato, conhecia Edward Cullen.

Sempre soube que ele tivera muitas mulheres. Afinal, tamanha experiência não poderia ter sido adquirida sem prática. Mas imaginara tratar-se de mulheres de classe inferior e, definitivamente, pertencentes ao passado dele, sem nenhuma relação com sua vida atual. Lady Charlote, porém, pertencia à _Ton_, e fazia parte da vida de Cullen.

Bella não ouviu nem mais uma palavra do conde. Pouco antes dos últimos acordes da valsa, viu que Rose dançava com McCarty, e, pelo brilho nos olhos da irmã, calculou que o casal havia resolvido suas diferenças. Ao vê-la, McCarty mostrou-se surpreso, mas como foram imediatamente separados por outros casais, ela não pôde compreender tal reação. Ao final da dança, o conde levou-a diretamente para junto da avó e, despedindo-se, desapareceu. Sua partida foi rápida porque ele também vira a expressão de surpresa de McCarty, e, ao contrário de Bella, conhecia o motivo.

Como o conde previra, Cullen demorou poucos minutos para surgir ao lado de Bella. Ao ver a expressão sombria no rosto dela, decidiu não perguntar o que se passava, e limitou-se a sugerir a lady Merion que, como o príncipe havia se retirado, eles também poderiam ir embora. Aliviada, ela concordou e, pouco depois, o grupo deixava Carlton House.

Durante o trajeto de volta, Edward desesperou-se por não saber o que deixara Bella tão agitada. Sabia que, por trás da calma aparente, ela estava à beira das lágrimas. Emm contara que ela havia dançado com um dos franceses, um sujeito de reputação duvidosa, mas ele não poderia ter dito nada que a perturbasse tanto. A impossibilidade de perguntar a ela e confortá-la deixou-o ainda mais frustrado.

Depois de acompanharem as damas até a porta da mansão Merion, Jasper seguiu para casa a pé. Edward e Emmett dispensaram a carruagem e atravessaram a praça. Emm não parava de recitar as delícias do amor. Fizera bom uso do conselho de Bella, imitando a arrogância de Cullen, e conquistara o sucesso.

Dando-se conta de que Edward estava quieto e sério demais, disse:

— Não me diga que vocês tiveram uma briga!

O marquês sorriu.

— Para ser sincero, não sei responder.

— Meu Deus! Vocês são piores do que nós!

— Infelizmente, é verdade.

— Ora, por que não usa o conselho de Isabella para lidar com ela mesma?

— Fui devidamente informado de que a tática não funciona com a irmã mais velha.

— O que significa, provavelmente, o contrário. — declarou McCarty.

— Sabe de uma coisa, você sabe mais do que pensa. — Cullen replicou, quando se separaram na esquina da praça.

Menos observadoras do que Cullen, Rose e lady Esme não perceberam o estado de ânimo de Bella. Para seu alívio, as duas se retiraram imediatamente, e ela pôde fazer o mesmo.

Ficou deitada, olhando para a janela, pelo que lhe pareceram horas. Era doloroso aceitar que, enquanto a conquistava com astúcia, Edward desfrutava de um relacionamento ilícito com a bela lady Charlote. O que, para aumentar a sua infelicidade, significava que ele não a amava.

Havia demorado a compreender, mas agora tudo se esclarecia: Cullen tinha de se casar e decidira ser ela a escolha mais conveniente. Uma moça do campo, ingênua, desprovida das malícias da _Ton_, seria a esposa perfeita, que lhe daria filhos e administraria sua casa, enquanto ele continuaria a viver os prazeres exóticos e sofisticados oferecidos por mulheres como lady Charlote. E, provavelmente, sua indiferença fora o que atraíra o marquês. Bella era um desafio e uma conquista conveniente ao mesmo tempo.

Pela primeira vez, desde sua chegada Londres, sentiu saudade de Swanland, onde a vida era bem mais simples e menos dolorosa. O dia já clareava quando ela, finalmente, conseguiu dormir.

Cullen chegou em casa e foi direto para a biblioteca, onde se serviu de uma dose de conhaque e sentou-se diante da lareira.

Quando decidiu esperar até o final da temporada para pedir a mão de Bella, não imaginara que as coisas pudessem se complicar tanto. Naquela noite Bella descobrira que seu relacionamento era publicamente aceito e reconhecido, e não ficara nada satisfeita.

Lamentando a maneira como a havia manipulado, Edward concentrou-se nos problemas mais urgentes. Isabella se afastara dele naquela noite. Em circunstâncias normais, ele se sentiria confiante de poder se reaproximar. Agora, porém, já não se sentia tão seguro. Olhou para a escrivaninha, onde havia guardado as cartas misteriosas. Ainda não sabia quem estava por trás daquilo, ou que intenções essa pessoa tinha.

Só havia um caminho a seguir. O capataz de sua propriedade em Leicestershire pedira sua presença lá. No caminho, Cullen teria de passar por Northamptonshire, não muito longe de Denali Hall. Repassando na mente seus compromissos, lembrou-se de um almoço no dia seguinte. Muito bem, partiria para Leicestershire à tarde e visitaria o horrível James na viagem de volta. Então teria de comunicar sua mãe, o que significava passar uma noite em Cullen Park. Retornaria a Londres na terça-feira.

Não o agradava deixá-la sozinha, mas como não sabia se ocorreriam outras tentativas contra ela, seria mais sensato resolver o problema casando-se com ela o quanto antes. Seqüestrar a marquesa de Cullen seria muito mais difícil do que seqüestrar a Srta. Swan. Aliás, ele cuidaria para que isso fosse impossível. Depois de beber o último gole de conhaque, foi se deitar.

Confortavelmente instalado entre os lençóis macios, relembrou o interlúdio na estufa da mansão Hale. Definitivamente, não restava nenhuma dúvida sobre os sentimentos de Bella por ele. Ela o amava, uma certeza que fazia seu sangue ferver nas veias, em uma constante fonte de prazer e felicidade. Fora daí que nascera a paciência para esperar que as coisas seguissem seu rumo, que Bella desfrutasse de sua temporada em liberdade, para depois torná-la sua. E fora agradável enfrentar a resistência dela, assim como as tentativas, menos eficazes a cada dia, de esconder o que sentia por ele.

Edward suspirou. De um jeito ou de outro, a temporada terminaria para ambos. Na terça-feira seguinte, o jogo chegaria ao fim. E algo muito maior teria início.

Espreguiçou-se, consciente da tensão que tomava conta de seu corpo. Não deveria tê-la beijado. Agora, toda vez que a via, era tomado pelo desejo insano de repetir a experiência. E tal desejo crescia com velocidade assustadora, dando origem ao desejo ainda mais urgente de levá-la para a cama.

Foi pensando naqueles magníficos olhos cor de avelã que Edward perdeu contato com a realidade.

* * *

Oi bebês. Já sao 00:01, entao bom dia.

Nao vou conseguir postar domingo na hora de costume, pois vou sair cedo e voltar bem tarde.

Entao aí está o cap!

Reta final da história.4 capitulos.

E quem voces acham que é o responsavel pelas tentativas de sequestros? Façam sua apostas!

E _thanks so much_ pelas reviews. I love it. S2

Espero voces amanha.

Beijinhos *-*


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo XI**_

Na manhã seguinte, lady Esme permaneceu na cama, indisposta. Bella foi visitá-la para saber de sua saúde. Notando as olheiras profundas da neta, a avó ordenou-se que voltasse para a cama. Sabendo que, se fosse ao parque, encontraria Cullen, concordou de pronto.

Rose não se perturbou com a mudança de planos, pois concordara em passear com McCarty à tarde. Escreveu um bilhete para Jasper, cancelando o passeio matinal e, a pedido de Bella, sugerindo que ele acompanhasse a irmã em uma cavalgada à tarde.

No caminho para o parque, Jasper notou que Bella parecia estranha, e tentou distraí-la, falando sobre o baile da véspera. Percebendo-lhe as boas intenções, Bella esforçou-se para se mostrar mais alegre e ignorar que ele também a considerava comprometida com Cullen.

Assim que atravessaram os portões, ela parou, ofegante. Interrompendo Jasper, declarou:

— Quero ir até aquelas árvores para ver as flores de perto.

Mal acabou de falar, incitou sua montaria para um grupo de carvalhos à esquerda. Apanhado de surpresa, Jasper seguiu, mas não sem avistar a carruagem aberta que se aproximava, trazendo Cullen, com seus cavalos de corrida, e Charlote. A expressão do marquês indicava que ele vira a manobra de Bella.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Jasper inquiriu, horrorizado — Aquele era Edward!

— Sim, Jasper, eu sei.

— Não faço idéia do que se passa pela sua cabeça, mas não se faz isso com pessoas como Cullen!

— Sim, Jasper. Eu gostaria de ir para casa agora.

— Definitivamente, é o melhor a fazer! — ele concordou, sabendo que o primo logo os seguiria.

Durante o caminho de volta, Jasper tentou fazê-la entender a magnitude de seu pecado, pois acreditava que se conseguisse que ela se arrependesse, suas chances ao enfrentar Cullen, muito em breve, seriam melhores. Além de não saber o motivo da atitude de Bella, Jasper também ignorava o fato de ela já conhecer o temperamento de Edward.

Bella sabia que agira mal e que o marquês tinha o direito de estar furioso. No entanto, vê-lo na companhia da bela mulher fora mais do que ela era capaz de suportar e, na verdade, mal via a hora de poder confrontá-lo.

Ao chegarem à mansão Merion, foram direto para a sala de estar, onde Jasper começou a ter um vislumbre do que realmente se passava.

Andando de um lado para outro, Isabella finalmente explodiu:

— Como ele se atreve a se aproximar de mim na companhia daquela mulher?

— O que há de errado em passear com Charlote? — Jasper indagou, confuso.

— Ora, não me diga que não sabe! Ela é amante do marquês!

— O quê? Não! Está completamente enganada, Isabella! Com toda certeza, não há nada entre Edward e Charlote.

Lembrando-se da grande amizade que unia os dois primos, Bella não lhe deu atenção.

Ao ouvir uma batida na porta da frente, Jasper espiou pela janela e viu a carruagem de Cullen.

Ao ver Bella evitá-lo ostensivamente, Cullen ficou chocado... e furioso. O que ela pretendia, comportando-se daquela maneira? Como estivesse no parque, conteve o ímpeto de reagir de pronto, mas após alguns minutos, virou-se para lady Charlote e disse:

— Minha cara Charlote, importa-se se eu a levar de volta às suas amigas? Partirei para Leicestershire ainda hoje, e tenho providências a tomar.

Lady Charlote, que conhecia Cullen desde a infância e, portanto, sabia como eram suas explosões de temperamento, limitou-se a sorrir em concordância. Esperava que lady Swan fosse mais corajosa do que a maioria das debutantes, pois, sem sombra de dúvida, estava prestes a enfrentar um confronto um tanto desagradável. E o fato de Edward estar perdidamente apaixonado por ela não o faria perdoar com facilidade o que ela acabara de fazer.

Depois de deixar Charlote com as amigas, Cullen foi direto para a mansão Merion. Quando Ben abriu a porta, perguntou:

— Onde está a Srta. Swan?

— Na sala de estar, milorde.

— Obrigado. Não precisa me anunciar.

Com passos determinados, foi até a sala e abriu a porta com um sorriso gelado.

— Jasper, creio que você já estava de saída. — declarou.

Temendo deixar os dois sozinhos, Jasper hesitou, mas Bella decidiu por ele, dizendo:

— Até logo, Jasper.

Sem alternativa, Jasper saiu, mas ao ouvir a porta se fechar, decidiu informar lady Esme sobre o motivo e o possível desfecho da conversa que se iniciava na sala de estar.

Cinco minutos depois, ao deixar a mansão, viu á porta ainda fechada e, apesar de seus receios, foi embora.

Depois de fechar a porta, Cullen murmurou:

— Agiu muito bem, minha cara. Não há necessidade de envolver Jasper nessa história.

Enquanto retirava as luvas, estudou ó semblante de Isabella e concluiu que ela estava tão furiosa quanto ele mesmo. Como não fizesse idéia do porquê, decidiu controlar-se até descobrir. Assim perguntou:

— Acha que poderia explicar por que esquivou-se de mim no parque?

O falso tom calmo deixou-a ainda mais irritada.

— Como se atreve a se aproximar de mim na companhia daquela mulher? — repetiu a pergunta indignada que fizera a Jasper.

— Charlote? — ele murmurou, tão confuso quanto Jasper ficara.

— Sua amante!

— Minha o quê? — ele indagou, mais furioso do que antes, aproximando-se de Bella e estreitando os olhos — Quem lhe disse que Charlote é minha amante?

— Isso não importa...

— Está enganada. — Edward interrompeu-a — Importa, porque Charlote nunca foi, não é e nunca será minha amante. Portanto, diga-me quem inventou esse absurdo!

Fitando-o nos olhos, Bella soube que estava ouvindo a verdade.

— O conde Laurent. — respondeu.

— Um homem sem importância. Talvez esteja interessada em saber que conheço Charlote desde que ela tinha três anos de idade. No entanto — continuou, aproximando-se ainda mais —, a senhorita ainda não explicou por que, independente do que tenha pensado, achou que tinha o direito de me censurar publicamente. — percebendo que ela baixara os olhos, em sinal de admissão de culpa, ele acrescentou: — Já lhe disse que atitudes provincianas não são aceitas em Londres e...

Nesse ponto, Bella voltou a erguer os olhos. A fúria e a dor que os iluminavam fizeram Cullen perder a voz.

— Como se atreve a falar em atitudes? Explique as suas, se for capaz! Sei muito bem que vem dedicando suas atenções a mim, apenas para me fazer apaixonar por você, só porque não sucumbi ao seu lendário charme irresistível. Prima Victoria explicou tudo e...

Bella não teve a chance de continuar. Cullen empalideceu diante daquelas palavras, mas ao compreender os verdadeiros motivos da fúria que a consumia, o frágil controle que exercera sobre sua paixão até então se desfez. Com um movimento rápido e preciso, tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a com intensidade quase brutal. Apanhada de surpresa, Bella lutou para se libertar, mas de repente o beijo se transformou na mais terna das carícias. Indefesa contra os próprios sentimentos, ela se entregou ao prazer proporcionado pelos braços fortes e os lábios doces e experientes.

Sentindo que ela cedia ao seu ataque, Edward descolou os lábios dos dela, beijando-lhe as faces, as pálpebras, a testa, para então retomar a posse daqueles lábios irresistíveis. Quando teve a certeza de que o desejo que a consumia era tão intenso quanto aquele que ardia em suas próprias entranhas, apertou-a contra si, colando o corpo ao dela, na firme intenção de revelar a extensão de sua paixão.

A pequena parte da consciência de Isabella ficou chocada e horrorizada, mas não teve forças para convencer o restante da mente governada pelo caos de sensações, e menos ainda aquele corpo incendiado pela paixão. Bella ainda teve tempo de se perguntar se o marquês seria louco a ponto de seduzi-la na sala de estar da casa de sua avó. Incerta sobre a resposta, decidiu saborear o momento delicioso enquanto durasse.

O violento tremor que sacudiu o corpo dela trouxe Cullen de volta à realidade. Tinha de se afastar dela, logo, ou não teria forças para isso. E, como estavam na mansão Merion, não lhe restava alternativa. Se a fitasse nos olhos, seria incapaz de deixá-la, e não tinha a menor condição de conversar com Bella naquele momento. A única saída seria ir embora e ficar longe dela até que sua mente voltasse a funcionar com normalidade e a razão voltasse a assumir as rédeas sobre seus sentimentos e desejos.

Assim, encerrou o beijo de maneira abrupta, afastou-a de si com um gesto quase rude, virou-se e saiu. Passou por Ben sem dar ao mordomo tempo de dizer qualquer coisa e deixou a mansão. Atravessou a praça e foi diretamente para sua casa, concluindo que, se quisesse recuperar o bom senso e a capacidade de raciocínio, tinha de viajar imediatamente. Distante de Londres, com certeza conseguiria analisar a situação com objetividade.

Ao entrar em sua mansão, deparou com seu mordomo e anunciou sem preâmbulos:

— Partirei para Leicestershire imediatamente. Voltarei na próxima terça-feira. Mande Vasili ao meu quarto e diga o que prepare a carruagem para sairmos dentro de dez minutos.

— Sim, milorde. — respondeu. Conhecendo seu senhor desde a infância, o mordomo apressou-se em correr à cozinha e informar a criadagem sobre as ordens do marquês, acrescentando que milorde encontrava-se "em um daqueles humores". Sem nenhuma pergunta, todos se puseram em ação, praticamente correndo de um lado para outro a fim de cumprir suas tarefas.

Quando parou diante do espelho para retirar o diamante da gravata, Cullen virou-se subitamente para o valete, que fazia as malas apressado, e disse:

— Vasili, tente encontrar Sebastian antes que vá ao estábulo e avise-o de que deixei a carruagem em frente à mansão Merion. Se ele já houver saído, mande um dos lacaios ir buscá-la.

De olhos arregalados, Vasili deixou o quarto quase correndo.

Edward voltou a encarar o espelho com expressão irônica. Se seus criados ainda não haviam adivinhado o motivo de seus atos, a carruagem atrelada aos seus cavalos de corrida estacionada diante da mansão Merion certamente esclareceria tudo.

Vasili chegou à cozinha quando Sebastian abria a porta para sair. Ao ouvir sua mensagem, toda a criadagem imobilizou-se, boquiaberta. Então, Sebastian, Vasili e Charles correram até a porta da frente e abriram-na. Após mais alguns segundos de silêncio incrédulo, Ben murmurou:

— Meu Deus! Eu não acreditaria se não visse com meus próprios olhos!

Sacudindo a cabeça, os quatro retomaram suas atividades.

Dez minutos depois, quando descia a escada, Cullen lembrou-se de alguém que deveria conhecer seu paradeiro. Foi até a biblioteca e pousou os olhos na pilha de correspondência entregue naquela tarde. Examinou rapidamente os envelopes, deixando a maioria de lado, sem abrir. Um envelope simples, de má qualidade, endereçado ao "Sr. E. Cullen", chamou-lhe a atenção. Abrindo-o, passou os olhos pelas páginas nele contidas. Quando terminou, passou um longo momento fitando um ponto no infinito, os dedos tamborilando a mesa. Então, franzindo o cenho, guardou a carta no bolso e sentou-se para redigir um bilhete a Jasper. Informou-o de que partiria para Leicestershire e retornaria na terça-feira, que Emmett sabia disso e que já pedira ajuda aos amigos para manter Bella sob vigilância. Encerrou com um pedido para que Jasper cuidasse de Isabella por ele.

Assim que rabiscou sua assinatura, lembrou-se de um último detalhe e acrescentou uma observação. Gostaria que Jasper não dissesse nada a Bella sobre os receios que tinham quanto à segurança dela. Então, selou o envelope e, depois de entregá-lo a Vasili, partiu.

Abandonada na sala de estar, Bella permaneceu imóvel durante vários minutos. Ao ouvir a porta da frente se fechar, levou a mão aos lábios. Seus olhos recuperaram o foco lentamente. Depois de respirar fundo, caminhou até a porta, abriu-a e, sem sequer notar a presença do mordomo, subiu para o seu quarto.

Ouvindo seus passos, lady Esme apareceu na porta da saleta de desjejum. Cinco minutos depois da partida de Jasper, ela havia descido, convencida de que não poderia deixar Bella sozinha com Cullen indefinidamente. Abrira a porta da sala de estar e, ao ver Isabella nos braços do marquês, voltara a fechá-la. Pensativa, informara Ben de que ficaria na saleta. Se qualquer pessoa aparecesse, deveria ser levada até lá. Agora, vendo a neta subir a escada, suspirou e, resignada, tocou a sineta para pedir o chá.

Embora não conhecesse os detalhes do que acontecera entre o casal, sabia que Bella precisaria de, no mínimo, meia hora para chorar todas as suas lágrimas. Revisando o pouco que sabia, concluiu que nada fazia sentido. Teria de obter mais detalhes antes de compreender o que se passava. Afinal, era velha demais para tirar conclusões precipitadas.

Quando terminou o chá, subiu a escada com passos determinados.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, Bella atirou-se na cama e, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, explodiu em pratos. Chorou convulsivamente durante bons dez minutos, até que, exausta, os soluços começaram a ceder e sua mente foi retomando o ritmo normal de seus pensamentos. Estava recostada nos travesseiros, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, quando a avó bateu na porta e entrou.

Vendo a neta, sempre confiante e serena, naquele estado, lady Esme lutou contra o nó que se formou em sua garganta e foi sentar-se na beirada da cama.

— Ah, vovó, o que vou fazer? — Bella indagou em um fio de voz.

— A primeira coisa que vai fazer, minha querida, é lavar o rosto e apanhar um lenço limpo. Vá. Tenho certeza de que se sentirá bem melhor. — quando Bella se levantou, a avó continuou: — Depois disso acho que teremos uma longa conversa. Já é tempo de você me explicar exatamente o que acontece entre você e Edward Cullen.

Sabendo que lady Merion merecia uma explicação, a neta obedeceu. Depois de lavar o rosto e apanhar um lenço na gaveta, retomou seu lugar na cama e começou:

— Ontem à noite, no baile, o príncipe... Bem, ficou claro que ele acreditava existir uma... ligação entre mim e lorde Cullen. Agora, sei que a maioria das pessoas sabe que existe algum tipo de entendimento entre nós.

— Depois da primeira valsa do seu baile, o que mais poderíamos esperar? — a avó indagou.

— Do que está falando, vovó?

Lady Esme Merion suspirou.

— Imaginei que você não soubesse. Nas últimas semanas, seus sentimentos por Edward Cullen foram se tornando mais visíveis, a cada dia. Qualquer um que os visse juntos reconheceria o seu interesse nele. E, levando em conta a atenção que ele vem lhe dispensando desde o início da temporada, as intenções dele eram mais do que óbvias. Depois do seu baile, ele me disse que pediria a sua mão... na hora certa, como é do feitio dele.

Bella ouviu, atenta, e concluiu que o melhor a fazer seria pedir a ajuda de sua experiente avó.

— Na verdade — disse —, achei que ele poderia estar apenas procurando por uma noiva que lhe fosse conveniente. O marquês precisa se casar. Imagino que a família o esteja pressionando para isso. — respirou fundo e confessou o mais profundo de seus medos: — Quando nos conhecemos, em Denali Park, acho que dei a entender que não tinha a menor intenção de me casar. Depois, não sucumbi, como todas as outras, ao charme dele. Então, achei que talvez ele pensasse que, como não tenho expectativas de me casar, eu me contentaria de bom grado com um casamento de conveniência, que o deixaria livre para continuar com suas amantes, como fazia antes.

Lady Esme fitou-a, boquiaberta, por um instante, antes de soltar uma gargalhada.

— Bem, fico feliz que a corte cuidadosamente planejada de Cullen tenha tido o resultado merecido. — diante da expressão confusa da neta, explicou: — Minha querida, eu entrei na sala de estar quando você e Cullen estavam... abraçados. Por experiência, posso afirmar que um cavalheiro decidido a fazer um casamento de conveniência não tenta seduzir a noiva antes de fazer o pedido. Da maneira como Cullen vem se comportando com relação a você, imagino que seja a única pessoa na _Ton_ que não saiba que ele está perdidamente apaixonado.

Uma chama de esperança se acendeu no peito de Bella, mas a desconfiança recusava-se a ceder:

— Jasper mencionou um mal-entendido sobre Lady Charlote. — a avó acrescentou.

— O conde Laurent disse que eram amantes, mas o marquês negou.

— Imagino que tenha perguntado a ele. — lady Esme declarou em tom de reprovação.

— Bem, ele queria saber por que me esquivei dele no parque. Disse que a conhece desde a infância.

— E é verdade. O pai de Charlote é um parente distante de lady Cullen e, quando criança, ela passava os verões na propriedade dos Cullen. É alguns anos mais jovem que Jasper e se comportava como um perfeito moleque, atormentando Edward e Emmett, que a tratavam da mesma maneira como tratavam Alice. Infelizmente, Charlote fez um péssimo casamento. Peter Walford era um cafajeste e acabou se matando, para alívio de todos. Ninguém sabe o que realmente aconteceu, mas Cullen estava envolvido. Uma vez Charlote perguntou a ele como o marido morrera. Ele respondeu que ela não precisava conhecer os detalhes, mas deveria se contentar com o fato.

— Bem do feitio dele. — Bella comentou.

— Resumindo — lady Esme continuou —, Cullen sempre tratou Charlote como trata Alice. Deve ter ficado chocado quando você sugeriu que eram amantes.

Lembrando-se da expressão dos olhos dourados, Bella assentiu.

— Mas por que o conde Laurent me disse isso?

— Querida, terá de se acostumar à malícia de certas pessoas que conhecer. Muitos gostariam de prejudicar Cullen, e tentarão atingir seu objetivo por seu intermédio. Outra coisa: se fosse você, eu jamais tocaria no assunto referente às amantes dele. É claro que ele teve algumas... Bem, foram muitas, na verdade, mas elas não têm nada a ver com você. E, se Edward seguir o exemplo do pai, tudo isso já faz parte do passado. É provável que, tendo em vista quanto ele a adora, que você jamais tenha de fingir ignorar esse tipo de relacionamento, ao contrário de muitas mulheres.

Bella inclinou a cabeça, indicando que levaria a sério aquele bom conselho.

Lady Esme, vendo a palidez que tomava conta do belo rosto da neta, afagou-lhe a mão e disse:

— Querida, você está exausta. Pedirei que tragam uma refeição leve e sugiro que tente descansar. Teremos de pensar em como conduzir a situação, mas creio que devemos deixar isso para amanhã.

Sentindo-se, de fato, exausta, mas também feliz, Bella concordou e beijou a avó, antes que ela deixasse o seu quarto. Quando Zafrina apresentou-lhe a bandeja do jantar, ela se descobriu faminta.

Enquanto comia, repassou na mente todos os seus encontros com Cullen.

Não, ele jamais dera mostras de seus sentimentos. Esse fora um dos fatores que a haviam atraído. Se não houvesse perdido a objetividade e a capacidade de raciocinar com clareza, teria sabido interpretar corretamente o brilho daqueles lindos olhos dourados.

Sim, sua avó estava certa, com toda probabilidade. No entanto, Bella daria tudo para ouvir as palavras daqueles lábios quentes e macios.

Terminou a refeição e ficou apreciando o fogo na lareira, embora seus olhos vissem o rosto de Cullen em lugar das chamas. Dando-se conta de que estava cansada demais para tentar pensar, pediu que Zafrina a ajudasse a despir-se. Assim que se deitou, fechou os olhos e adormeceu com um suspiro.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou cedo, sentindo-se renovada. Ao descer para o desjejum, foi informada de que Rose fora passar a manhã com os Brandon e, portanto, cancelara a cavalgada com Jasper. Livre de duas preocupações, Bella sentiu-se grata por não ter de se explicar para a irmã. Depois de uma xícara de café com torradas, decidiu dar um passeio na praça.

Caminhou lentamente, saboreando o sol e a brisa fresca, até chegar do outro lado da praça. Lá, ficou parada durante alguns minutos, observando a mansão Cullen. Então, virou-se bruscamente e voltou para casa, calculando que, àquela hora, sua avó já teria se levantado. Quando subia os degraus da entrada, deparou com Jasper.

Ao receber o bilhete do primo, Jasper decidira que, se Bella não devia ser informada do perigo que corria, já era tempo de lady Merion saber de tudo. Aproveitara para tranqüilizá-la sobre possíveis fofocas sobre o incidente no parque. Na festa a que comparecera na noite anterior, descobrira que o acontecimento recebera pouca atenção e fora classificado como uma "briguinha de namorados".

Lady Volture presenciara a cena e, claro, comentara o assunto durante o chá oferecido pela Sra. Clearwater, grande amiga de Cullen e admiradora confessa de Isabella. Ao ouvir alguns comentários de reprovação, a anfitriã manifestou-se:

— Não creio, minha cara Heidi, que conheça bem a Srta. Swan. Quantas vezes já vimos Cullen embaraçado? De minha parte, acho que qualquer jovem capaz de perturbar a calma impassível daquele cavalheiro merece o nosso aplauso. Se ela for capaz de mostrar ao marquês que ele não pode ter o controle absoluto de tudo e de todos, irei pessoalmente lhe dar os parabéns.

Assim, a discussão se encerrara, com as matronas eminentes da sociedade concordando plenamente com a Sra. Clearwater.

Depois de cumprimentar Bella, Jasper declarou:

— Virei buscá-la às três horas.

— Ah, Jasper, não sei se poderei...

— Não é uma questão de poder, você tem de ir. Converse com sua avó. Ela vai explicar tudo.

Com isso, desceu os degraus e se foi.

Bella subiu direto para o quarto da avó.

Lady Esme Merion já tinha muito em que pensar, e a notícia de que Bella sofrera duas tentativas de seqüestro era chocante. Porém, considerando as providências já tomadas, não havia mais nada a fazer. Concordara com o pedido de Cullen para que Isabella não soubesse de nada. A ausência dele não era reconfortante, mas daria tempo para que sua neta se acostumasse aos planos que ele fizera para o seu futuro.

Ficara satisfeita ao saber que a cena no parque não provocara maiores escândalos e aceitara de bom grado a sugestão de Jasper para que ele e Bella passeassem no parque mais tarde.

Quando Bella entrou no quarto, lady Esme sorriu.

— Está parecendo muito melhor, querida.

— Sinto-me melhor, vovó.

— Muito bem, creio que já podemos conversar com franqueza. Para começar, está disposta a admitir que Cullen conquistou seus sentimentos?

Bella sorriu.

— Estou apaixonada por ele já faz algum tempo.

— Como já disse, ele manifestou a intenção de pedi-la em casamento, na hora certa. Agora, preciso saber qual será a sua resposta.

— Ora, vovó, acha que realmente tenho escolha?

— Para ser sincera, minha cara, duvido. Cullen está consciente dos seus sentimentos e, pelo que vi na sala de estar, ontem, o entendimento verbal entre vocês será mera formalidade. Saiba que não é a melhor coisa do mundo ter um marido que sabe demais, mas não se pode ter tudo. Ainda assim, creio que não será um mau negócio. Afinal, Edward é exatamente igual ao pai, e Elizabeth era a mulher casada mais feliz da cidade.

Bella limitou-se a assentir. Decidindo que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer para ajudar Edward, lady Esme continuou:

— Muito bem. Agora, devemos decidir como agir daqui por diante. Você não deve dar às fofoqueiras nenhuma razão para imaginar que tenha havido algo mais do que o mais leve dos desentendimentos entre vocês.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas com ar maroto.

— Estou falando sério! — a avó advertiu-a — Jasper e eu cuidaremos de orientá-la. Ele é muito útil em situações como essa, pois sempre sabe o que uma pessoa deve ou não deve fazer. Você vai comparecer a todos os seus compromissos e deverá aparentar confiança e serenidade, como sempre. O que parece não ser um grande problema!

— Vovó, prometo comportar-me da melhor maneira, mas não pode esperar que eu seja a mesma pessoa depois do Baile Diplomático.

— Certo. — lady Esme concordou, relutante — Mais uma coisa. Cullen viajou para uma de suas propriedades e só voltará na terça-feira. — diante do olhar interrogativo de Bella, garantiu: — Foi para cuidar de negócios, não por causa da briga com você. Ele já havia comunicado os amigos que pretendia partir ontem.

Depois de digerir a informação, Bella concluiu que alguns dias sem a presença perturbadora de Cullen facilitariam sua tarefa de assumir o novo papel que lhe fora imposto. Além disso, suspeitava que ainda havia manobras que ela não experimentara no interessante relacionamento que se desenrolava entre ela e o marquês. Quando o visse novamente, pretendia estar bem preparada.

* * *

Oi amores, Tudo bem?

Já estava com saudades de voces.

Gostaram do cap? Eu odeio as briguinhas dos dois, mas acho fofo a forma deles de reconciliaçao.

Agora só faltam 3 caps. Espero que gostem do fim da fic...

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e me digam o que acharam desse capitulo.

Beijinhos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo XII**_

Assim que chegaram ao parque, Jasper e Bella se juntaram às damas e cavalheiros que passeavam por lá. Todos lançavam olhares curiosos para Isabella, que se mostrava calma e confiante como sempre, conversando animadamente com lorde Call, que passara a escoltá-los em seu cavalo.

Quando se aproximaram da Sra. Clearwater para cumprimentá-la, a simpática senhora elogiou a aparência de Bella e falou sobre diversos assuntos, menos do marquês e do incidente da véspera.

Em seguida tiveram de enfrentar lady Volture, que, em contraste, tentou de todas as maneiras obter informações sobre o que realmente acontecera. Os duelos verbais que costumava travar com Cullen haviam preparado Bella para enfrentar oponentes como Heidi Volture, e foi com facilidade que ela se esquivou de qualquer resposta direta.

O mesmo aconteceu com outras senhoras bisbilhoteiras, e quando deixaram o parque, Jasper estava profundamente satisfeito com o resultado do passeio.

Durante os dias seguintes, Bella descobriu-se atentamente vigiada pelos amigos de Edward, e divertiu-se com suas tentativas de disfarçar o que faziam. Finalmente intrigada, perguntou a Jasper por que estavam agindo assim.

Desesperado, ele dissera:

— Se quiser saber, pergunte a Cullen.

Sabendo que tal reação indicava a existência de ordens expressas para que ela não recebesse explicações, Bella decidiu não pressionar Jasper.

Como tinha todos os amigos de Cullen aos seus pés, Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para interrogá-los sobre seus interesses e diversões. Assim, eles lhe davam diversas informações sobre Edward e, pouco a pouco, ela foi construindo uma imagem completa daquela personalidade complexa. Os amigos do lorde, por sua vez, descobriram que a tarefa de vigiar Bella era uma grande fonte de prazer, e sem demora todos se tornaram seus escravos devotados.

McCarty, observando os acontecimentos a certa distância, uma vez que dedicava-se inteiramente a cortejar Rosalie, que parecia inclinada a aceitá-lo, só podia pensar em uma razão para o comportamento sereno de Bella. Mas, sabendo por Jasper e por Rose que Edward ainda não fizera seu pedido de casamento, continuava preocupado. Pelo comportamento dos amigos, sabia que Bella aumentara sua lista de admiradores. Cullen teria uma grande surpresa quando descobrisse o que ela fizera com seus guarda-costas. Ora, a vida se tornaria bem mais interessante quando o marquês retornasse.

Para Bella, o tempo demorava a passar, e ela teria trocado todas as atenções que recebia pela visão dos olhos de Edward. Sabia que seu primeiro encontro seria um tanto embaraçoso, pois teria de explicar seu comportamento, mas mal podia esperar para vê-lo de novo. No entanto, com tantas pessoas se esforçando para agradá-la, seria grosseiro queixar-se.

O único momento desagradável ocorrera no baile dos Ateara, na noite de sábado. Mike Newton surgira diante de Bella como um fantasma que fora assombrá-la. Tendo sabido do incidente no parque e ouvido com atenção as especulações sobre o desfecho da história, convencera-se de que ainda tinha chance de fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Parada junto à pista de dança, na companhia de lorde Uley, enquanto os músicos resolviam um pequeno acidente com um dos instrumentos, ela foi apanhada de surpresa pelo insuportável admirador. Como não conhecia Newton, Uley acreditou quando ele se declarou amigo de Bella. Temendo que os galanteios baratos do Sr. Newton fossem embaraçosos demais, Bella pediu ao lorde que fosse apanhar um copo de limonada. Infelizmente, seu plano teve o efeito contrário, e ela se viu encurralada por Mike Newton em uma ante-sala, ouvindo mais uma proposta de casamento.

— Afinal — ele argumentou —, tenho a permissão de seu guardião, e agora há os rumores sobre o seu comportamento com Cullen. Lamento dizer, minha cara, que nenhum de seus jovens admiradores vai querê-la agora. Terá de se contentar com menos, minha menina. Cullen e seus amigos estão fora do seu alcance. Deveria considerar a minha proposta.

Tomada pela fúria, Bella esforçou-se para controlar o tom de voz.

— Sr. Newton! Vou lhe dizer pela última vez: não pretendo, em nenhuma circunstância, casar-me com o senhor! Creio que não posso ser mais clara. Não vou mudar de idéia. James foi extremamente insensato ao encorajá-lo. Com licença. Preciso voltar para o salão.

Quando passava por ele, Bella avistou Uley, que a procurava. O alívio foi visível em seu rosto. Naquele momento, Newton agarrou-a pelos ombros e tentou beijá-la. Bella lutou desesperadamente para evitá-lo e, segundos depois, o sujeito impertinente era atirado contra a parede.

Satisfeito por vê-lo sentado no chão, com as pernas abertas e uma expressão idiota no olhar, Uley ajeitou o paletó, ofereceu o braço a Bella e, então, disse:

—Agradeça a Deus por ter sido eu, e não McCarty, Black, ou, menos ainda, Cullen. Se um deles o apanhasse, além de muitos hematomas teria vários ossos quebrados. Sugiro, Sr. Newton, que não volte a importunar a Srta. Swan.

Com isso, conduziu a profundamente grata Isabella de volta ao salão.

O resultado foi que os amigos de Edward não voltaram a deixar Bella sozinha nem sequer por um segundo.

A viagem de Cullen fora mais rápida do que o habitual. Para Vasili, foi rápida demais. Por diversas vezes o criado chegara a fazer o sinal da cruz, acreditando que seu senhor não seria capaz de manter a carruagem na estrada. Mesmo assim, só chegaram em Leicestershire na tarde de quinta-feira.

Walton, capataz de Cullen Park, a propriedade da família, não mentira ao dizer que a presença do marquês era necessária. Havia muito trabalho a fazer, e começaram naquela mesma noite.

Informado por Vasili sobre as possíveis mudanças na vida do lorde, Walton cuidou de tratar de todos os assuntos que exigiam autorização de Cullen imediatamente. Assim, trabalharam sem parar durante toda a sexta-feira e na maior parte do sábado.

No final da tarde, Edward deu-se por satisfeito e, retirando-se em seu escritório, avisou Vasili que partiriam na manhã de domingo. Dois dias totalmente desligado de Londres e dos acontecimentos da temporada haviam trazido sua calma de volta.

Cullen serviu-se de uma dose de conhaque, sentou-se diante da lareira e pôs-se a pensar em Bella. Longe do ritmo alucinante dos compromissos sociais da temporada, estava ainda mais consciente de quanto queria tê-la ao seu lado. Lembrando-se do último encontro, sorriu. Nenhuma outra mulher, exceto sua mãe, talvez, se atreveria sequer a admitir que sabia de suas amantes, e menos ainda a questioná-lo sobre o assunto.

Como seu relacionamento com Charlote era bem conhecido pelos membros da _Ton_, não lhe ocorrera que uma versão diferente pudesse ser apresentada a Bella. O conde fora muito esperto. Edward tinha uma vaga lembrança de algum desentendimento com Laurent, no passado, mas não recordava o motivo. Ora, não importava. Infelizmente, as mentiras do conde haviam sido a causa da aflição de Bella, no Baile Diplomático, tendo sido contadas logo após o incidente com o príncipe, que abrira demais os olhos dela.

Edward só não compreendia por que ela acreditara não passar de um desafio para ele. Mesmo que Victoria Swan houvesse tentado convencê-la disso, Bella não teria acreditado. Ou teria? Não. Os Swan haviam deixado Londres na segunda-feira. Portanto, a conversa entre as primas ocorrera antes disso. E Bella havia se comportado normalmente, na horrível festa da noite de domingo. E, no Baile Diplomático, seu humor só começara a se alterar depois do comportamento lastimável do príncipe. Bem, fosse como fosse, sua atitude na sala de estar de lady Esme Merion certamente pusera um fim às dúvidas.

Até aquele dia, não lhe ocorrera que, ao apaixonar-se por ela, estaria colocando em suas mãos o poder de magoá-lo. Sempre fora naturalmente forte e auto-suficiente, e poucas opiniões importavam: sua mãe e Alice, Emmett e Jasper e, também, Charlote. Agora, a opinião de Isabella importava mais do que as de todos eles juntos. Porém, se a vulnerabilidade era o preço a pagar, Edward pagaria. Haviam se desentendido por uma traição imaginária. Ele trataria de garantir que mal-entendidos assim não voltassem a acontecer.

O que os colocava na mesma condição de antes, exceto pelo fato de que agora, provavelmente, Bella sabia que ele a amava. Portanto, não havia motivo para que não se casassem dentro de um mês. Então, suas frustrações e as incertezas de Bella pertenceriam ao passado.

Bebeu o último gole do conhaque e fechou os olhos. Estava imerso em fantasias com Isabella quando a governanta entrou e anunciou o jantar.

Edward chegou em Swan Hall antes das dez horas. Atirou as rédeas para Vasili, ordenando-lhe que mantivesse os cavalos em movimento.

Assim que o mordomo abriu a porta, apresentou-se:

— Sou o marquês Cullen e gostaria de conversar com lorde James.

Reconhecendo a qualidade do visitante, Bill levou-o à biblioteca e apressou-se a informar seu senhor. James tomava o desjejum, e quando recebeu a notícia, quase engasgou.

— Sim, sim, Bill. Irei imediatamente. Onde ele está?

— Na biblioteca, milorde.

Sozinho de novo, James permaneceu imóvel. Sabia o que Cullen queria, mas Victoria insistira que o marquês não poderia ser considerado um pretendente aceitável. Infelizmente, não seria possível agradar sua esposa dessa vez. Sentindo-se profundamente constrangido, James foi até a biblioteca.

A conversa foi breve e direta, uma vez que quem a conduziu foi o marquês, e não James. Depois de ouvir o pedido de Cullen, James viu-se forçado a confessar que já dera permissão a Mike Newton para fazer sua proposta a Bella.

— Está dizendo que deu sua permissão a Newton, sem investigá-lo? — o marquês inquiriu.

— Bem, sei que ele tem uma propriedade em Dorset e, claro, conhece sir Hugo Clere. — James respondeu, nervoso.

— E ficou sabendo, por sir Hugo, que a Srta. Swan herdou Swanland, sem dúvida. Para sua informação, Mike Newton possui uma casa de campo em ruínas, perto de Dorset. Não tem um centavo. O motivo pelo qual está em Londres é que, depois de uma tentativa recente de fugir com uma herdeira da região, toda a população de Dorset está atrás dele. Estou surpreso, milorde, que seja tão descuidado de sua responsabilidade de guardião.

James, vermelho de vergonha, permaneceu em silêncio.

— Imagino que, conhecendo minha família e minha posição na sociedade, e como minha riqueza dispensa descrições, o senhor não faça objeção à minha proposta de casamento à srta. Swan.

— Naturalmente, se o marquês deseja propor casamento a Isabella, é claro que tem a minha permissão. Mas... e se ela já aceitou o pedido de Newton?

— Meu caro senhor, sua prima é muito mais sensata do que o senhor.

Uma vez obtida a permissão de James, Edward só precisava saber o nome dos advogados que cuidariam dos acordos núpciais.

James mostrou-se particularmente agitado diante da pergunta.

— Creio que Bella usa os escritórios Whitney e Filhos em Chancery Lane.

O marquês estreitou os olhos.

— Então a Srta. Swan tem seus próprios advogados?

— Foi uma idéia maluca de minha tia. — o outro defendeu-se — Ela insistiu para que as filhas controlassem suas próprias fortunas.

— Nesse caso — Cullen persistiu, levantando-se —, quando as Srtas. Swan se casarem, o controle de suas fortunas permanecerá nas mãos delas?

— Bem, sim... Mas isso não deveria preocupá-lo, certo? Afinal, o patrimônio dela não é nada se comparado com o seu.

— De fato. Por acaso, forneceu essa informação a Newton?

— Não... Ele não perguntou.

— Foi o que pensei. — disse Edward, com um sorriso cínico.

Dando a conversa por encerrada, saiu da biblioteca e deparou com Victoria Swan, que parecia mais severa do que nunca. Ela lançou um olhar fulminante para o marido, que fez o marquês ter pena do idiota.

— Lorde Cullen... — ela começou. Edward, porém, estava determinado a continuar com as rédeas da conversa em suas mãos.

— Lady Victoria — interrompeu —, tenho certeza de que vai perdoar minha partida prematura. Já concluí os negócios que vim tratar com seu marido e devo retornar a Cullen Hall imediatamente. Minha mãe...

— Ela está doente?

— Infelizmente, não estou autorizado a discutir a questão. Tenho certeza de que a senhora compreende.

Depois de curvar-se com elegância, ele virou-se e partiu.

Chegou a Cullen Hall na tarde de segunda-feira. Sua mãe descansava, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para se reunir ao capataz e tratar das questões necessárias. Demorou a aparecer na sala de estar, até pouco antes do jantar. Se ficasse livre dos criados, lady Cullen não perderia tempo em perguntar por que ele fora até lá. E Edward preferiria conversar depois do jantar.

Assim, entrou imediatamente à frente do mordomo e, diante da careta da mãe, que reconheceu a estratégia, exibiu o sorriso que sabia deixá-la furiosa.

Durante o jantar, contou tudo o que acontecera em Londres, desde que ela partira, sem jamais mencionar Bella. Sabendo que o filho jamais falaria diante dos criados, lady Cullen limitou-se a fingir interesse na conversa. Quando, finalmente, os pratos foram retirados e os criados desapareceram, ela respirou fundo e perguntou.

— Vai me contar, agora, por que está aqui?

— Sim, mamãe. Só acho que deveríamos nos instalar confortavelmente em sua sala particular, antes dessa conversa.

E assim fizeram. Quando Edward finalmente se acomodou, olhou para a mãe impaciente e sorriu. Ela perdeu a paciência e perguntou à queima-roupa:

— Por que veio me visitar?

— Como já deve imaginar, vim lhe contar que estou prestes a pedir Isabella Swan em casamento.

— Devo dizer que está agindo de maneira exemplar.

— Sabe que sempre ajo corretamente... nas questões importantes.

Sabendo que ele dizia a verdade, Elizabeth ignorou o comentário.

— Quando será o casamento?

— Como ainda não perguntei a ela, não posso dizer. Se depender de mim, será o quanto antes.

— Confesso que já começava a me perguntar até quando sua paciência duraria.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Pareceu-me uma boa idéia, no início. Ela havia acabado de chegar em Londres e, se recusasse meu pedido, várias pessoas se veriam em situação constrangedora.

— Tem razão. Mas, por que mudou de idéia?

Com um suspiro, Edward resumiu tudo o que acontecera entre ele e Bella, incluindo as duas tentativas de seqüestro, que sua mãe já sabia, por de uma carta da recém-informada lady Esme.

— Se ela corre perigo, por que você está viajando pelo campo?

— Por que meus amigos a estão vigiando, e achei mais sensato providenciar logo o casamento, para livrá-la de uma vez de qualquer perigo. Como tive de ir a Cullen Park, fiz uma visita a James Swan, no caminho para cá.

— Bem, como sempre, você está certo. Imagino que James ficou animado.

— Na verdade, não. Acho que aquela esposa indescritível convenceu-o de que sou o pior dos cafajestes e que não deveria fazer parte da família.

Lady Cullen ficou boquiaberta.

Após um momento de silêncio, ele indagou:

— Devo entender que a senhora aprova?

— É claro que aprovo. Ela é perfeita. Aliás, é mais que perfeita, uma vez que, além de todas as qualidades que possui, foi a única capaz de atrair o seu interesse!

— Exatamente. — Edward concordou com um sorriso — E, como me esforcei para deixar nossa afinidade bastante óbvia diante da _Ton_, não creio que a notícia vá causar surpresa.

— Quando penso naquela valsa, na mansão Merion... — Elizabeth murmurou, fechando os olhos — Foi chocante, meu filho!

Sem se deixar enganar, Edward replicou:

— Não exagere, mamãe!

Ela abriu os olhos, mal contendo o riso.

— Mas foi! Você deixou as matronas arrepiadas!

Mãe e filho conversaram longamente sobre lembranças agradáveis. Então lady Cullen perguntou:

— Quando vai falar com ela?

— Assim que puder encontrá-la. Na quarta-feira, eu acho. Se ela concordar, passaremos alguns dias aqui. Creio que Bella deveria conhecer a casa.

Elizabeth suspirou. As cartas de Esme haviam sido francas e corretas. Apesar de tudo, seu filho arrogante triunfara. Até mesmo a obstinada Isabella fora domada. Era uma pena, mas ao menos, ela agora teria uma nora, com quem poderia trocar histórias sobre o filho impossível. E, conhecendo-o bem, sabia que poderia esperar por um neto muito em breve. A idéia alegrou-a.

— Sim, seria uma boa idéia. — disse — Teremos de providenciar reformas para os apartamentos vizinhos ao seu.

* * *

Oi, flores.

Como foi o feriado? Se divertiram?

Agora só faltam mais 2 caps.

Nao se esqueçam de me deixar um recadinho.

Beijinhos


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo XIII**_

Edward chegou a Londres conduzindo um par de cavalos negros, tendo deixado seus Cavalos de corrida no campo, para se recuperarem. Saiu do estábulo no momento em que Jasper chegava, trazendo dois cavalos.

Cansado do papel de confidente e protetor, Jasper ficou feliz ao ver o primo. Ao entregar as rédeas para Ben, pensou na reação que Bella teria quando soubesse que as montarias usadas por ela e a irmã, desde o início da temporada, pertenciam a Cullen.

— É um alívio vê-lo de volta. — Jasper declarou.

— É mesmo?

— Nada aconteceu, mas Bella sabe que algo está acontecendo, e é cada dia mais difícil saber o que dizer a ela.

— Pobre Jasper! Parece ter sido demais para você!

— E foi! — ele retrucou, irritado — Saiba que ela transformou todos os seus amigos em escravos devotados. Isso mesmo! Não esperava por essa, esperava? — teve a satisfação de ver o marquês arregalar os olhos — Para ser sincero, acho que foi ela quem segurou as rédeas durante a sua ausência, não nós!

Edward revirou os olhos e suspirou.

— Vejo que me enganei ao pensar que seria seguro deixar a Srta. Swan aos cuidados de vocês. Eu deveria ter adivinhado que aconteceria o contrário. Só não entendo por que permitiram que ela assumisse o comando. Evidentemente, terei de interferir e salvar vocês.

— Pode ser fácil para você. Afinal, é você que ela ama, não nós! Nunca vi uma mulher tão capaz de fazer com que todos nós dancemos no seu ritmo. É melhor você assumir o controle imediatamente!

Edward riu.

— Acredite, Jasper, é assim o que pretendo fazer. Mas não esta noite. Prometi comparecer ao jantar de Call. Não me lembro se há algum outro evento.

— Nada de importante. Vou acompanhar Bella e Rose a uma reunião informal, na casa de lady Vanessa. Foram convidados apenas os mais jovens e, por isso, espero ter uma noite tranqüila. Amanhã, porém, ela será toda sua!

— Ah, definitivamente! Aliás, você pode advogar em causa própria, comunicando Bella que irei visitá-la amanhã de manhã.

Jasper estudou-o por alguns momentos, antes de dizer:

— Bem, transmitirei o recado, mas não duvido que ela insista em cavalgar no parque ou que se lembre de um compromisso importante.

— Nesse caso — Edward replicou com um sorriso maroto —, trate de acrescentar, no tom mais persuasivo possível, que seria bem melhor ela me encontrar em particular do que em público.

Duvidando de que seria capaz de transmitir a força contida em tal advertência, Jasper assentiu com relutância.

— Certo. Creio que vou conseguir.

— Pode ter certeza de que vai. — Edward garantiu, e com um aceno entrou em sua mansão, deixando Jasper boquiaberto.

Duas horas mais tarde, Emmett tentava, sem sucesso, dar o nó na gravata, segundo os ditames da última moda, quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Irritado, ordenou ao valete que fosse atender.

Ao ver o reflexo de Cullen no espelho, desistiu da gravata e virou-se.

— Ah, já está de volta!

— Eu disse que voltaria hoje.

— Nunca se sabe se você vai ou não cumprir sua palavra. Por onde andou?

— Estive em Cullen Park, Swan Hall e Cullen Hall.

Após um momento de reflexão, Emm confessou:

— Foi o que pensei. Já esteve com Bella?

— Não. Depois de uma viagem tão cansativa, mereço desfrutar do jantar de Call. Além disso, Jasper vai acompanhá-las a uma festa tediosa esta noite. Portanto, creio que estamos seguros até amanhã.

— Amanhã. Bom! Onde fica Swan Hall?

— Ah, está pensando em visitar o campo, também?

— Bem, você não é o único que pode, de repente, decidir casar-se com uma mulher dominadora! — Emmett retrucou.

Rindo, Edward disse:

— Fica em Nort Hamptonshire, perto de Corby. É fácil achar, se perguntar. Agora, deixe-me dar o nó da sua gravata, ou perderemos o jantar!

Com rapidez e eficiência, executou a tarefa com perfeição. Admirando o resultado, McCarty murmurou:

— Nada mal.

Quando o amigo atirou-lhe o paletó sobre a cabeça, os dois riram e saíram.

Havia seis anos que Embry Call adquirira o hábito de oferecer um jantar aos amigos durante a temporada. Era um evento que nenhum deles queria perder, somente para cavalheiros, onde serviam-se os melhores vinhos para acompanhar um cardápio delicioso.

Nesse ano, o principal assunto eram as dificuldades que os amigos de Cullen haviam enfrentado enquanto vigiavam a Srta. Swan. Percebendo que ele realmente se divertia com as histórias, não lhe esconderam nenhuma delas. E todas confirmavam o que Jasper dissera: Isabella assumira o comando, tendo percebido que agiam sob ordens de Edward.

A certa altura, Uley aproximou-se de Edward e relatou o incidente com Newton. O marquês franziu o cenho e, então, deu de ombros.

— Eu deveria ter imaginado que ele faria algo assim. Felizmente, você estava lá.

Com um sorriso rápido, Uley afastou-se.

Como era de costume, depois do jantar foram todos ao White's, para uma longa noite de jogos e diversão.

Jasper, Bella e Rose chegaram à mansão de lady Vanessa Rothwell às oito horas em ponto. Encontraram carruagens à sua espera para levá-los a uma festa-surpresa no Vauxhall. Bella e Jasper não se entusiasmaram, mas Rosalie ficou muito excitada com a idéia. Infelizmente para os mais velhos, seria impossível recusar o convite sem ofender a anfitriã.

No luxuoso salão, lady Vanessa alugara uma ante-sala com vista para a pista de dança, de onde podia vigiar os jovens convidados, que dançavam, animados.

Bella e Jasper permaneceram na ante-sala, também observando o baile. Embora disfarçasse seu estado de espírito, Bella estava prestes a sufocar de ansiedade pelo retorno do marquês e seu próximo encontro com ele. Conhecendo-a bem, Jasper percebeu-lhe o olhar distante e lembrou-se do recado do primo. Ora, não poderia repeti-lo aos ouvidos de lady Vanessa!

— Gostaria de visitar a fonte, Srta. Swan?

Bella não tinha o menor interesse na fonte, mas achando o convite estranho, decidiu aceitar. Assim que se afastaram de sua sorridente anfitriã, inquiriu:

— O que tem a me dizer, Jasper?

— Encontrei Cullen esta tarde. Ele pediu que eu lhe desse um recado.— notando a sobrancelha erguida de Bella, Jasper continuou, mal-humorado: — Disse que irá visitá-la amanhã de manhã.

— Ah, que pena! Não poderei recebê-lo, pois terei de visitar algumas amigas. — ela replicou de pronto, como ele esperava.

— Eu disse a ele que, provavelmente, você já teria compromissos.

— E?

— E... Bem, ele disse que seria melhor você encontrá-lo em particular do que em público.

A ameaça velada deixou Bella boquiaberta. Diante do brilho irado em seus olhos, Jasper decidiu que seria mais seguro voltarem para o salão, e assim foi feito.

A fúria de Bella não durou muito, pois ela logo se lembrou de seu último encontro com Edward e, diante da perspectiva de esquivar-se, para depois confrontá-lo em meio a um salão de baile, reconheceu a sensatez de obedecê-lo.

Pouco depois da saída de Bella e Jasper, Rosalie juntou-se a lady Vanessa Rothwell, na companhia de lorde Rothwell, pois precisava descansar. Notando o rubor intenso nas faces da jovem, a anfitriã pediu ao filho que fosse apanhar um copo de limonada. Sentadas, as duas conversavam animadas quando foram interrompidas pela chegada de um criado, cujo nível era indicado por seus trajes.

— Lady Vanessa?

— Sim?

— Tenho uma mensagem urgente para a Srta. Rosalie Swan. — o homem declarou, exibindo uma carta selada.

Rose apanhou o envelope, abriu-o e leu a mensagem. No mesmo instante, empalideceu e começou a tremer.

— Meu Deus! — lady Rothwell exclamou, depois de retirar a carta dos dedos trêmulos e passar os olhos por ela — Minha querida, eu sinto muito!

— Preciso ir. — Rose murmurou — Onde está minha capa?

— Não acha melhor esperar por Isabella e Jasper?

— Não! Eles podem demorar a voltar! Não devo me demorar. Por favor, lady Vanessa, diga que posso ir!

Comovida pela aflição da jovem, a anfitriã permitiu sua partida, mas foi tomada pela incerteza, ao vê-la afastar-se na companhia do criado de McCarty.

Dez minutos depois, Jasper e Bella voltaram. Aflita, lady Vanessa levantou-se, dizendo:

— Ah, é um alívio vê-los de volta! Rose recebeu uma mensagem terrível e saiu na companhia do criado de lorde McCarty.

Jasper apanhou a carta e, junto com Bella, leu a mensagem.

_Srta. Rosalie Swan,_

_Escrevo em nome de lorde McCarty, que se encontra em meu consultório, por ter sido vitima de um recente e grave acidente. O estado do lorde é delicado, e ele chama pela senhorita. Envio esta carta pelas mãos de um dos criados dele, e espero que a senhorita permita que ele a acompanhe até aqui. Devo acrescentar que não podemos perder tempo._

_Atenciosamente,_

_James Harten, Cirurgião._

— Ah, meu Deus! — Bella exclamou.

— Mentira! — disse Jasper.

— Como? — Bella indagou.

— Esta carta é falsa!

— Mas como sabe? — lady Vanessa murmurou, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Esta é a noite do jantar de Call, e depois eles sempre vão para o White's. Fazem o mesmo, todos os anos. Portanto, onde Emmett estiver, Edward também estará. E ele não permitiria isso!

— Mas... qual seria o propósito de uma carta falsa? — Bella inquiriu.

Dando-se conta de que haviam cometido um erro ao não considerarem que as duas Srtas. Swan poderiam correr perigo, Jasper respondeu:

— Lamento dizer, mas receio que ela tenha sido seqüestrada.

— Ah, meu Deus! — choramingou lady Vanessa — Eu sabia que algo estava errado. O que vou dizer a Esme?

— O que vamos fazer, Jasper? — Bella perguntou, sem perder tempo.

Ele se virou para a anfitriã:

— Quem mais sabia dessa carta?

— Ninguém. Will havia se afastado para apanhar limonada.

— Bom. Bella e eu voltaremos para a mansão Merion. Se alguma mensagem for enviada, tenho certeza de que será entregue lá. Lady Vanessa terá de convencer a todos de que Bella não se sentia bem, e que Rose e eu a levamos para casa.

A aflita senhora concordou de pronto.

— Sim, sim. Isabella, diga a Esme que guardarei segredo. Sinto-me responsável pelo que está acontecendo.

Bella agradeceu e, depois de algumas rápidas palavras de conforto, partiu.

Ao chegarem na mansão Merion, foram recebidos por um surpreso Ben, e, como já esperavam, uma carta endereçada a Bella chegara pouco antes. Lady Esme estava em uma festa apenas para senhoras, e demoraria horas para voltar.

Jasper e Bella fecharam-se na sala de estar e, sem perder tempo, ela abriu o envelope.

_Minha cara Srta. Swan,_

_Sua irmã está comigo e passa bem. Se deseja vê-la de novo, fará exatamente o que eu mandar. Vá, imediatamente, à hospedaria Castle, em Tadworth, ao sul de Banstead. Venha sozinha, ou sua visita não terá resultado, e a reputação de sua irmã ficará definitivamente arruinada. Se não chegar antes do amanhecer, concluirei que decidiu informar as autoridades e terei de fugir, levando sua irmã comigo. Estou certo de que posso contar com o seu bom senso._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Mike Newton._

— Ah, aquele patife! — Jasper exclamou, revoltado — Você não pode ir até lá... mas alguém terá de ir.

A mente de Bella girava em disparada. Sentia-se culpada pelo seqüestro da irmã. Se houvesse prestado mais atenção a Rose do que aos seus próprios dilemas...

— Sim, mas quem irá? E, como?

— O melhor a fazer é encontrarmos Cullen. Emmett está com ele, e juntos saberão o que fazer.

Bella fitou-o com olhar distante. A última coisa que desejava era confrontar o marquês para, calmamente, pedir-lhe que libertasse sua irmã das garras de um de seus admiradores impertinentes.

— Não, Jasper. — declarou, determinada — Não há necessidade de envolver Cullen, McCarty ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Horrorizado, Jasper recusou-se a aceitar tal proposta e, depois de dez minutos de discussão, Bella sugeriu:

— Vá buscar vovó. Ela decidirá o que fazer.

Aliviado, Jasper saiu apressado.

Mais de uma hora depois, Ben abriu a porta para lady Merion. Ao chegar à residência Berry, onde as senhoras da _Ton_ estavam reunidas, Jasper pediu ao mordomo que avisasse lady Esme de que Bella estava doente e, portanto, a avó deveria vê-la imediatamente. Em vez de sair para encontrá-lo, lady Esme forçara-o a entrar, pois estava jogando cartas e queria saber da gravidade da doença da neta antes de interromper a partida. Uma vez assegurada de que o estado de Isabella não era crítico, fez questão de esperar até o final do jogo. Agora, porém, entrando em sua mansão, lady Esme Merion mostrava-se profundamente preocupada. Foi direto para a sala de estar, seguida por Jasper.

— Onde está Bella? — a avó inquiriu.

Jasper olhou em volta, confuso, até que seus olhos pousaram no envelope preso ao espelho sobre a lareira.

Sem perder tempo, lady Esme foi apanhá-lo e, vendo que estava endereçado a ela, abriu-o. À medida que lia a mensagem, empalidecia, mas quando falou, sua voz soou firme:

— Garota maluca! Ela foi tentar libertar Rose, sozinha!

— O quê?

— Exatamente o que você ouviu, Jasper. Escreveu uma porção de bobagens sobre ser responsável pelo seqüestro e sobre ser capaz de lidar com Newton.

Após uma pausa, lady Esme voltou a falar:

— Não estou tão certa de que ela pode enfrentar aquele homem. Acho melhor chamarmos Cullen. Afinal, estão praticamente noivos, e ele tem de saber. Como podemos encontrá-lo?

— É fácil. — Jasper garantiu — Escreva um bilhete e enviaremos ao White's.

Lady Esme assentiu, foi até a escrivaninha e rabiscou um bilhete, que foi entregue a Ben, com ordens de ser levado imediatamente ao White's.

Então, Esme e Jasper sentaram-se para esperar.

Como Jasper imaginara, Cullen e McCarty ocupavam os lugares de costume na sala de jogos.

Responsável pela banca naquela rodada, o marquês surpreendeu-se ao ser abordado por um atendente, que lhe entregou uma carta. Colocou-a na mesa e, quando terminou a jogada, abriu-a.

_Meu caro Cullen,_

_Rosalie foi seqüestrada por Mike Newton. Em um bilhete, ele exigiu a presença de Isabella em uma hospedaria. Depois de mandar Jasper me buscar, Bella partiu para tal hospedaria. Precisamos da sua ajuda. Estamos na mansão Merion._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Esme Merion._

Edward controlou a expressão, de maneira que nenhum de seus companheiros de jogo notassem seu choque. Guardou a carta no bolso, participou da rodada seguinte e, então, levantou-se.

— Receio, cavalheiros, que terão de continuar sem mim. — declarou em tom casual.

— Problemas? —perguntou Uley.

— Creio que não, mas mesmo assim preciso voltar a Cavendish Square. Pode assumir a banca, Sam?

— Claro!

Com um sinal quase imperceptível para McCarty, Edward retirou-se. Emmett fez o mesmo e, pouco depois, os dois deixavam o White's.

— O que houve? — McCarty perguntou — Algum problema com sua mãe?

— Não. — o marquês respondeu, e, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto, estendeu a carta para Emm.

— Meu Deus! Rosalie!

— Receio termos protegido Bella bem demais e, por isso, ele alterou os planos. — Edward murmurou, sombrio — Vamos nos apressar.

Dez minutos depois foram recebidos pelo intrigado e confuso Ben e levados diretamente à sala de estar. Após rápidos cumprimentos, Edward pediu que Jasper lhe contasse tudo o que havia acontecido, desde o início. O primo obedeceu.

— Onde estão as tais cartas? — o marquês inquiriu quando Jasper terminou.

Lady Esme estendeu-as para ele.

— A caligrafia é a mesma? — Emmett perguntou.

— Sim. Todo o tempo a ameaça vinha de Mike Newton.

Dividido entre o sentimento de culpa e a raiva por ter sido enganado, Jasper voltou a declarar:

— Isabella não deu o menor sinal do que pretendia fazer, Edward.

Cullen sorriu.

— Não vai atrás dela? — lady Esme inquiriu.

— É claro que vou, mas creio que se nos precipitarmos acabaremos criando um problema ainda maior.

— Como assim? — Emmett indagou, confuso.

— No momento, Rose está em uma hospedaria de Tadworth, na companhia de Newton e seus cúmplices. Bella partiu antes de meia-noite, e demorará perto de três horas para chegar lá. É meia-noite e meia agora. Tenho certeza de que seremos capazes de fazer a viagem em duas horas e chegarmos logo depois de Bella. No entanto, se fizermos isso, acabaremos com as duas irmãs Swan misteriosamente desaparecidas de Londres, ao mesmo tempo que eu e você, Emmett, também teremos desaparecido. E o que faremos quando as alcançarmos? Vamos trazê-las de volta para Londres? Não chegaríamos aqui antes do amanhecer. As fofocas seriam terríveis.

Reconhecendo a verdade daquelas palavras, lady Esme suspirou, desanimada. Jasper empalideceu.

— Então, o que vamos fazer? — McCarty persistiu.

Cullen voltou a sorrir.

— O problema não é insolúvel. Lady Esme, é uma pena que sua neta mais velha, tão inventiva, não esteja aqui para me ajudar, mas creio que posso inventar uma história convincente. Chame Ben, Jasper.

O marquês pediu que Vasili fosse trazido da mansão Merion. Enquanto esperavam, ele permaneceu em silêncio, um estranho sorriso a curvar-lhe os lábios. A certa altura, perguntou se Bella partira sozinha.

— No bilhete — respondeu lady Merion —, ela disse ter levado a criada, Angela. E, é claro, Eric, o cocheiro.

Satisfeito, ele retomou sua postura silenciosa. Assim que Vasili entrou, Cullen declarou:

—Vasili, tenho ordens que você terá de executar com perfeição, e o mais depressa possível. Em primeiro lugar, vai atrelar meus cavalos de corrida à carruagem aberta.

— O quê? — Jasper e Emmett indagaram, ao mesmo tempo.

— Não pode fazer isso, Edward! As estradas são ruins, à noite e... — Jasper começou a protestar, mas o primo o interrompeu:

— De nada adianta ter os melhores cavalos de corrida do país se não posso usá-los quando necessário. — Voltando a encarar Vasili, continuou: — Assim que estiverem atrelados, peça a um dos cavalariços que os mantenha em movimento, na praça. Então, sele Lightning, o cavalo mais rápido do estábulo, e vá para Eglemont. — virou-se para McCarty — Seus pais estão em casa, não?

— Sim. — o amigo respondeu, confuso.

— Bom. Vasili, peça para falar com lorde McCarty. Se ele não estiver, fale com lady McCarty. Diga a eles que Emmett chegará antes do amanhecer, com Rosalie Swan. Ele explicará tudo quando chegar lá. Então, vá para Cullen Hall e fale com a marquesa. Diga a ela que chegarei antes do amanhecer, com a Srta. Swan. Também explicarei quando chegar. — com um súbito sorriso, acrescentou: — É improvável que você tome conhecimento da história antes de partir. Portanto, poderá alegar não saber de nada com a consciência tranqüila.

Como conhecesse bem a mãe do marquês, Vasili também sorriu. Uma vez dispensado, retirou-se.

Então, Cullen virou-se para lady Esme e Jasper e, com seriedade, falou:

— Ouçam com atenção o que vou dizer. Se houver alguma falha em minha história, digam. Temos de garantir que seremos convincentes. — satisfeito com a atenção recebida, começou: — Um dia, no início da temporada, cometi o erro de descrever para Bella a beleza dos lagos de Cullen Hall ao amanhecer. Bella contou a Rose, e as duas nos deixaram loucos, Emmett, até que prometêssemos levá-las até lá. Com a ajuda de nossos pais, arquitetamos um plano. É bem melhor apreciar o espetáculo em uma manhã de céu limpo. Como nenhum de nós queria passar dias no campo, esperando por uma oportunidade, concordamos que, na primeira noite enluarada, partiríamos para lá, veríamos o nascer do sol e, então, visitaríamos Cullen Hall e McCarty Vill, antes de retornarmos a Londres. — virando-se para lady Esme, acrescentou: — A senhora nos acompanharia, é claro. Hoje, temos uma noite enluarada, com promessas de uma belíssima manhã. Portanto, perfeita para nossos planos. Alguém tem algo a dizer?

— Seu plano é perfeito para salvar a reputação das duas — disse Emm—, mas como ficará a nossa?

Cullen sorriu.

— Não espero enganar a nossos amigos com essa história, mas sim aos membros da _Ton_. Seu consolo é que, provavelmente, Rosalie ficará profundamente grata pelo seu sacrifício por ela.

Lady Esme revirou os olhos, perguntando-se se o marquês esperava que Isabella também ficasse agradecida.

— Continuando — ele prosseguiu —, ficou combinado que lady Esme e as Srtas. Swan decidiriam qual a noite mais apropriada e nos avisariam. Durante a festa de lady Vanessa, as irmãs se deram conta de que esta era a primeira noite clara, em várias semanas. Assim, deixaram a festa mais cedo, com a desculpa de que Bella não se sentia bem, e voltaram para casa. Então, pediram a Jasper que fosse buscar lady Esme. No White's, todos viram quando recebi a carta e, em seguida, quando Emmett e eu saímos juntos. Jasper, que desculpa usou para trazer lady Esme para casa?

— Disse que Bella estava doente.

— Perfeito. Porém, quando chegou em casa, lady Esme sentiu-se indisposta o bastante para se recusar a enfrentar a viagem até Cullen Hall. Em vez de cancelar o compromisso e, dado que, desde esta tarde, Isabella e eu estamos noivos... — diante da reação surpresa de seus ouvintes, ele explicou: — Ainda não falei com ela a respeito, mas já tenho a permissão do horrível James, e não pretendo dar a ela a menor chance de dizer não. — esperou um momento, mas como ninguém dissesse nada, foi em frente: — Dadas as circunstâncias, lady Esme sugeriu que a criada, Angela, poderia ir em seu lugar. Partimos imediatamente. Bella e eu viajamos na minha carruagem aberta, na companhia de Emmett e Rosalie. Angela seguiu logo atrás, conduzida por Eric, na carruagem Swan. Antes de partir, decidimos que, como a temporada já está em baixa, passaríamos alguns dias no campo. Portanto, foi exatamente o que aconteceu e vai acontecer.

Uma longa pausa se seguiu, enquanto a fantástica história era assimilada. Lady Esme considerou os possíveis resultados de Cullen informar Bella, calmamente, de que ela ia se casar com ele. Ah, gostaria de assistir à cena! Faria muito bem a Edward Cullen enfrentar uma boa oposição, para variar! Por outro lado, não havia dúvida de que ele triunfaria no final. Assim, com um sorriso nos lábios, ela assentiu.

Cullen voltou a falar:

— Agora, vamos aos detalhes que garantirão o sucesso de nosso plano. Emmett, você e eu partiremos imediatamente para Tadworth, a fim de libertar as irmãs Swan das garras de Newton. Então, seguiremos para Cullen Hall e McCarty Vill. Lady Esme, a senhora ficará aqui e garantirá que rumores malignos não se espalhem. Jasper, você é a peça principal do quebra-cabeça e, provavelmente, terá o papel mais importante.

Conhecendo o primo, tais palavras provocaram um arrepio em Jasper.

— O que devo fazer? — perguntou, desconfiado.

— Em primeiro lugar, quero que ponha um anúncio de meu noivado com Bella no jornal de amanhã. Creio que ainda há tempo para isso. Então, trate de garantir que a história de nossa fuga romântica se espalhe pela _Ton_.

—Não! — protestou Emmett, aflito — Nunca mais poderemos entrar no White's de cabeça erguida!

Cullen riu alto.

— Bem, se todos se ocuparem de discutir o nosso comportamento idiota, nem vão se lembrar de questionar o que realmente aconteceu esta noite. — afirmou — Deixei algum detalhe de fora, Jasper?

— Não. A história é boa. Acho que farei uma visita a sir Gordon, amanhã. Faz tempo que não o vejo.

McCarty soltou um gemido.

— Sir Gordon é o maior fofoqueiro da _Ton_! O único rival à altura de sir Tayler Crowley! Tudo o que chega aos ouvidos dele alcança distâncias incríveis!

— Ótimo! É exatamente o que queremos. — Edward concluiu, e olhando para o relógio levantou-se — Agora vamos, Emm. — tomando a mão de lady Esme, assegurou-a com confiança — Não se preocupe. Vamos trazê-las de volta, sãs e salvas. — ao virar-se para Jasper, deparou com um sorriso sonhador — Não se empolgue, Jasper. Pretendo viver em Londres depois de tudo isso.

Quinze minutos depois, Cullen e McCarty deixavam as ruas desertas de Londres, seguindo a toda velocidade pela estrada escura.

Os planos de Newton haviam se mostrado falhos desde o início. O primeiro passo era seqüestrar Rosalie Swan. Certo de que ela fosse igual às demais debutantes, não estava preparado para a resistência dela, quando a abordou, na saída da festa. Ajudado por seu criado, teve de amarrar-lhe as mãos e amordaçá-la. Mesmo assim, ainda foi vítima de pontapés, até conseguir colocá-la dentro da carruagem. Por isso, só a desamarrou quando, finalmente na hospedaria, conseguiu empurrá-la para dentro do quarto e trancar a porta.

A hospedaria Castle era pequena e um tanto retirada da estrada. Assim, recebia poucos hóspedes. Newton acomodou-se no refeitório e saboreou uma bebida, enquanto considerava seu futuro com satisfação. Finalmente, dera-se conta de que a desejável Srta. Swan, herdeira de Swanland, uma bela propriedade, estava prestes a cair nas mãos do marquês de Cullen. O que era injusto, uma vez que o lorde não precisava do dinheiro. Assim, decidira tomar o destino em suas mãos e corrigir a situação. Infelizmente, a Srta. Swan conseguira escapar de todas as suas investidas, inclusive as duas tentativas de seqüestro. Agora, porém, orgulhava-se de estar no caminho certo. Para salvar a irmã caçula, ela com certeza entregaria sua pequena fortuna, assim como a si mesma, a ele. A briga com Cullen e a subseqüente ausência dele de Londres haviam proporcionado o clima perfeito.

Ainda sorrindo consigo mesmo, decidiu visitar Rosalie. Fazia mais de uma hora que ela estava sozinha e, provavelmente, já não resistiria tanto a uma conversa amigável com o futuro cunhado.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, um vaso voou na direção de sua cabeça. Newton abaixou-se em tempo, e o vaso espatifou-se na parede.

— Saia daqui! — Rosalie gritou, furiosa.

Mike imaginara encontrá-la aos prantos e inteiramente incapaz de tal atitude. No entanto, ela se encontrava do outro lado da mesa, sobre a qual estavam todos os objetos que poderiam, eventualmente, ser usados como armas. Diante da cena, ele decidiu assumir uma postura autoritária.

— Minha menina, não deve se comportar assim! — advertiu-a.

— O senhor é louco!

Mike franziu o cenho.

— Não creio que deva dizer esse tipo de coisa ao seu futuro cunhado.

— Ora, Bella jamais se casaria com o senhor!

— Está enganada, minha cara. Por que ela não se casaria? Cullen não a quer mais, depois do incidente no parque. Todos os outros admiradores dela já não parecem alimentar intenções sérias. E, depois que ela vier até aqui e passar a noite comigo, imagine o escândalo que vai criar, se não nos casarmos.

— Meu Deus! O senhor é mais louco do que imaginei! Não sei o que houve no parque, mas sei que o marquês viajou a negócios, e deve voltar a qualquer momento. Se ele descobrir que está tentando... pressionar Bella a se casar, não sei o que será capaz de fazer. — Rosalie declarou, honestamente apreensiva com as possibilidades.

Newton, porém, não se deixou impressionar.

— Quando o lorde descobrir, será tarde demais. Sua irmã estará prometida a mim, e Cullen jamais suportaria um escândalo dessa proporção.

— Que escândalo? Se ele o matar, nada acontecerá. Emmett afirmou que o marquês pode fazer praticamente, tudo o que quiser.

Pela primeira vez Newton sentiu uma pontada de dúvida. Lembrou-se das histórias que ouvira no salão de boxe, assim como da advertência de Uley, mas afastou tais pensamentos.

— Bobagem!

Para seu desgosto, Rosalie não se deixava dissuadir com facilidade, e, assim, continuou a recitar todas as possibilidades para o desfecho daquela aventura quando Cullen descobrisse o que se passava. O que não demoraria a acontecer.

Por isso, foi com humor sombrio e grande alívio que ele ouviu a batida na porta.

— Creio que sua irmã chegou, minha cara. — anunciou. .

Bella passara a viagem a Tadworth considerando as possibilidades, e nem um pouco preocupada com Mike Newton. Não temia o sujeito impertinente, e em momento algum questionara a própria capacidade de resolver a situação. Sua única preocupação era que Jasper convencesse lady Esme a chamar Edward, mas tinha esperanças de que a avó resistisse e lhe permitisse resgatar Rose e voltar para Londres, a fim de encontrar o marquês pela manhã, sem ter de contornar novos incidentes.

Ao entrar na hospedaria, Bella logo constatou tratar-se de um estabelecimento respeitável. Deixou Angela e Eric sentados no refeitório e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Assim que a porta se abriu, entrou de cabeça erguida, sem sequer olhar para o malfeitor. Avançou para a irmã, estendendo os braços.

— Aí está você, minha querida.

As duas trocaram beijos, e Bella retirou as luvas.

— Fez uma boa viagem? — Bella indagou. Depois de fechar a porta, Newton voltou a sentar-se, mas logo se deu conta de que as coisas não corriam conforme suas expectativas.

Rosalie percebeu a intenção da irmã e, ignorando-o, as duas puseram-se a conversar da maneira mais natural, como se nada de errado houvesse acontecido.

Até Newton não suportar mais aquilo.

— Srta. Swan!

Bella virou-se para fitá-lo com profundo desdém.

— Sr. Newton, imaginei que, a esta altura, o senhor houvesse recuperado o bom senso e que eu não fosse forçada a conversar com o senhor.

O tom reprovador irritou-o, mas ele não chegara até ali para ser rejeitado com facilidade.

— Minha querida Srta. Swan, sei que os eventos desta noite a deixaram chocada, mas deve considerar a situação, minha querida. Você está aqui. Eu estou aqui. Precisa se casar. Estou mais do que disposto a fazer isso. Se pensar bem, verá que Mike Newton não é má escolha.

Bella lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

— O senhor é, definitivamente, a pessoa mais desagradável que já tive o desprazer de conhecer. Creio que se considera esperto, mas saiba que não é. Francamente, não compreendo a sua obsessão em se casar comigo, mas embora seja uma fonte de irritação, seus motivos não me dizem respeito. Sua presença neste quarto indica exatamente o tipo de homem que é, e nem minha irmã nem eu temos o menor desejo de conversar com o senhor!

A tonalidade arroxeada que tomou conta das faces e pescoço de Newton foi alarmante. Com um movimento brusco, ele se levantou.

— Ah, mas tenho certeza de que vai mudar de idéia, minha cara! Não creio que gostaria de ver espalhada a notícia de que sua adorável irmã passou algumas horas a sós comigo esta noite.

Bella e Rose viraram-se para fitá-lo, com expressão indignada, mas não tiveram chance de dizer nada, pois ele continuou:

— Ah, sim. Creio que arruinou suas chances de se casar com Cullen. Portanto, não vai querer que sua irmã se veja rejeitada por McCarty também.

Rosalie mal podia conter a fúria.

— Bells, não lhe dê ouvidos! Ah, espere até Emmett e Cullen ouvirem isso!

Bella pousou a mão no braço da irmã, antes que a jovem corajosa se pusesse a ofender seu captor. Empertigando-se, falou com clareza e um brilho ameaçador no olhar.

— Sr. Newton, não haverá nenhum escândalo. Dentro em pouco minha irmã e eu deixaremos esta adorável hospedaria e voltaremos a Londres, em nossa carruagem, acompanhadas por nossa criada.

Mike Newton soltou um risinho idiota.

— E quem vai me impedir de espalhar a história sobre o que aconteceu aqui esta noite?

Bella arregalou os olhos.

— Ora, Cullen, é claro.

Teria dado qualquer coisa para não ter de recorrer ao marquês, mas ele era o seu melhor argumento. A felicidade de Rosalie estava em jogo, agora, e ela faria tudo para preservar a irmã.

A referência calma a Cullen abalou Mike, mas ele logo se recuperou.

— Boa tentativa, minha cara, mas não só sei que vocês brigaram como também sei que o arrogante lorde está viajando. Quando ele voltar, o mal estará feito.

— Meu caro senhor, se suas informações sobre os movimentos do marquês são tão precisas, deve saber que ele voltou a Londres hoje. Quanto ao meu relacionamento com ele, recuso-me a lhe dar explicações. Basta saber que lorde Cullen solicitou uma entrevista comigo amanhã de manhã. — com isso, virou-se para Rosalie — Vamos, querida. Precisamos voltar para casa. Não quero me atrasar para meu encontro com Edward.

Mike, porém, não se deu por derrotado.

— Minha cara, mesmo que esteja na cidade, como ele saberia o que está acontecendo? Não. Receio não poder permitir sua partida. — declarou com beligerância contida. O que fez Bella explodir:

— Ora, sujeito tolo! Espero que Cullen não fique sabendo de nada! Só vim até aqui para não envolvê-lo. E, se tivesse o mínimo bom senso, o senhor estaria providenciando para que minha irmã e eu partíssemos o mais depressa possível!

— Hah! Então, ele não sabe!

— Não sabia até quando parti, mas eu não apostaria que, a essa hora, ele já esteja informado.

— Ainda há tempo de nos casarmos. — Newton persistiu — Tenho uma licença especial e conheço um padre na vila...

Rosalie arregalou os olhos e repetiu:

— O senhor está, definitivamente, louco!

— Sr. Newton! — Bella declarou em tom impaciente — Por favor, ouça o que vou dizer. Não vou me casar com o senhor, nem hoje nem nunca!

— Ah, vai, sim!

Bella abriu a boca para retrucar, mas suas palavras evaporaram quando uma voz calma se fez ouvir da porta:

— Lamento desapontá-lo, Newton, mas nisso a Srta. Swan está absolutamente certa.

Todos os olhos se fixaram no marquês Cullen, parado na porta, o ombro negligentemente apoiado no batente.

* * *

Oi bonecas,

Finalmente descobriram quem era o autor das tentativas de sequestro. Gostaram? Quem apostou no mike, acertou. Parabens!

Amanha será postado o ULTIMO capitulo, entao quero MUITAS reviews. Ok?

Vou ficar esperando.

Thaks, para quem me deixou um recadinho.*amei*

Gostaram do post? Odiaram? Amaram?

Deixem um coment e façam uma autora com a auto-estima baixa, feliz =D

Beijinhos e espero voces amanha.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo XIV**_

Bella gostaria de saber há quanto tempo Edward estivera ouvindo a conversa. Fitando-a nos olhos com um leve sorriso, ele se aproximou e, como de costume, beijou-lhe a mão. Sem soltá-la, virou-se para encarar Newton.

Emmett entrou atrás dele e fechou a porta. Reprimindo um grito de alegria, Rosalie correu para ele.

A chegada dos dois lordes deixou Mike sem saber o que dizer, ou fazer, e ele permaneceu imóvel e boquiaberto, os olhos arregalados.

— Antes de continuarmos essa conversa absurda, Newton, gostaria de informá-lo que, ao se casar, a Srta. Swan continuará sendo a proprietária de sua propriedade.

As palavras de Cullen atingiram Newton como um balde de água fria, e ele pareceu recuperar os sentidos.

— Ora, mas... mas... Fui enganado! — esbravejou — Lorde Swan mentiu para mim e para sir Hugo!

Rose, Emmett e Bella ouviram a interessante revelação em silêncio.

— Exatamente. — Edward confirmou — Sendo assim, creio que você precisa tirar férias, depois de seus... esforços. Na minha opinião, suas férias devem ser muito longas, talvez na sua propriedade, em Dorset. Não quero ver você em Londres outra vez. Se o vir, ou souber que voltou a fazer tentativas de seqüestro, ou a importunar alguém de qualquer maneira, entregarei suas cartas às autoridades, com um relato detalhado de tudo o que aconteceu. Como as cartas contêm a sua caligrafia, e uma delas está devidamente assinada, tenho certeza de que vão ficar muito interessados.

Desesperado, Newton ainda fez uma tentativa:

— Mas, o escândalo... — parou de falar ao reconhecer o brilho ameaçador nos olhos do marquês.

— Receio, Newton, que você tenha entendido mal a situação. As Srtas. Swan estão a caminho de uma visita às famílias McCarty e Cullen, acompanhadas por sua criada e cocheiro. McCarty e eu nos atrasamos para deixar Londres e, por isso, combinamos que nos encontraríamos aqui. Está sugerindo que possa haver algo escandaloso em nossos planos?

Pálido, o outro balbuciou:

— Não, não! De maneira alguma... — olhando em volta, como se buscasse pela melhor rota de fuga, acrescentou: — Bem, já é tarde... Preciso partir... Seu criado, Srtas. Swan, milordes...

Com uma reverência rápida e desajeitada, lançou-se para a porta. Depois de fitá-lo por alguns segundos, deixando o homem ainda mais apavorado, McCarty abriu a porta e permitiu que ele saísse.

No mesmo instante, Rosalie atirou-se nos braços de Emmett. Assistindo à cena, Bella lamentou não ser tão desinibida.

— Meu Deus! Que sujeito idiota! — Emmett exclamou — Por que deixou que escapasse com tamanha facilidade, Ed?

— Ele não vale nenhum esforço. — Cullen respondeu, sem desviar os olhos de Bella — Além do mais, foi enganado.

— Enganado? — Bella repetiu — Estou tentando me livrar dele há semanas! Ah, se eu soubesse!

De repente, perguntou-se como Cullen sabia. Notando o olhar interrogativo, ele apontou para os objetos dispostos sobre a mesa.

— Por acaso usou o abominável Sr. Newton para praticar tiro ao alvo? — inquiriu.

— Não. Foi Rose, mas ela só atirou um vaso.

Vendo os cacos no chão, Edward perguntou baixinho:

— Ela faz isso com freqüência?

— Não. Só quando está zangada.

— Para ser mais preciso, ela costuma acertar o alvo?

— Ah, sim, quase sempre. Faz isso desde criança e, portanto, tem boa mira.

Laçando um olhar para Emmett, inteiramente distraído com Rosalie, o marquês sorriu.

— Lembre-me, meu amor, de mencionar isso para Emm. Sinto-me no dever de avisá-lo sobre o que o espera.

Bella também sorriu e ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo.

— Creio que devemos deixar esta hospedaria imediatamente. Além de garantirmos a segurança de vocês duas, há gente demais aqui para o meu gosto.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Bella diante da sugestão contida naquelas palavras, e ela se sentiu disposta à fazer o que ele quisesse. Como sempre, o marquês assumira o controle da situação, mas, dada a sua eficiência em livrar-se de Newton, a discussão sobre seu jeito autoritário poderia esperar. Além do mais, havia a entrevista a enfrentar e, depois, provavelmente, poderiam conversar sobre o futuro. Afinal, ele ainda não dera provas concretas de seus sentimentos por ela.

Quando os dois casais saíram do quarto, Angela e Eric não esconderam o alívio ao verem as senhoritas sãs e salvas.

Cullen consultou o relógio e fez cálculos rápidos. Eram quase quatro horas. O sol nasceria antes das seis. Na carruagem aberta, chegaria em Cullen Hall em pouco mais de uma hora. A carruagem Swan demoraria perto de duas horas. Com um sorriso, virou-se para Emmett e disse:

— Você e Rosalie seguirão na carruagem das senhoritas, com Angela, é claro.

— Foi o que pensei. — Emmett replicou, nada animado diante da perspectiva de uma viagem frustrante ao lado de sua amada e da criada dela — Iremos direto para McCarty Vill. Rose poderá conhecer os lagos de Cullen Hall em outra ocasião. De preferência, não ao amanhecer! E pensar que serei alvo de zombarias, sem sequer ter recebido a minha recompensa!

— Não se preocupe. — Edward murmurou, notando que Bella estava atenta à conversa — Creio que terei mais explicações a dar do que você.

Então, virou-se para Bella e deu as instruções para a próxima fase da viagem, sem oferecer nenhuma explicação.

— Ora, não há necessidade de nada disso! Não poderíamos voltar diretamente para Londres? — Bella protestou.

— Não. — Cullen respondeu com um suspiro.

Depois de esperar por uma explicação que não lhe foi dada, ela insistiu:

— Sei que não seria aconselhável voltarmos todos juntos, mas não vejo motivo para que Rose e eu não possamos voltar em nossa carruagem, com Angela e Eric. Vocês dois podem ir para suas propriedades e retornar a Londres, mais tarde.

Edward viu o sorriso largo de Emmett, assim como o olhar determinado de Isabella. Então, silenciou-a da única maneira que sabia funcionar. Diante dos olhares incrédulos do proprietário da hospedaria, Angela e Eric, além de um sorriso intrigado e aprovador de Rosalie, puxou-a para si e beijou-a. Só a libertou quando teve a certeza de que ela não seria capaz de pronunciar uma só palavra.

Quando Bella finalmente voltou a si, estava sentada na carruagem aberta de Cullen, com o marquês ao seu lado, conduzindo seus espetaculares cavalos de corrida. Sua determinação de ouvir uma declaração de amor completa cresceu. Afinal, se ele pretendia resolver todos os seus desentendimentos daquela maneira, ela jamais venceria em uma discussão!

Na estrada, Edward concentrava-se em conduzir os cavalos. Além de estar muito escuro, ele não tinha a menor intenção de iniciar uma conversa com Bella, que o fitava pelo canto do olho, como se tentasse decidir qual seria o melhor plano de ação.

Como esperava, ela não demorou a tomar a iniciativa:

— Por acaso, pretende me explicar o que está acontecendo? — inquiriu.

— É uma longa história.

— Quanto tempo demoraremos para chegar a Cullen Hall?

— Uma hora.

— O que lhe dá tempo suficiente para falar... mesmo enquanto conduz os seus preciosos cavalos.

— Mas temos de chegar aos lagos de Cullen Hall antes do amanhecer.

— Por quê?

— Porque foi esse o motivo de nossa excursão na madrugada. Portanto, uma das irmãs Swan deve conhecer o lugar, uma vez que as duas insistiram tanto em conhecê-lo. Se alguém como Heidi Volture, que já esteve lá, pedir por uma descrição...

— Que história você inventou, desta vez? — Bella perguntou com um suspiro resignado — É melhor contar-me tudo, desde o início, se quer que eu seja capaz de convencer as matronas da _Ton _de que foi tudo verdade.

Satisfeito pelo rumo da conversa, desviado de terrenos mais perigosos, Edward atendeu ao pedido. Começou, contando o que se passara depois que ela deixara a mansão Merion.

— Terá de fazer as pazes com Jasper. — disse.

— Ele ficou muito zangado?

— Furioso.

Então ele contou a história, omitindo o fato de que, para todos os efeitos, já estavam noivos. Passou alguns minutos convencendo-a da magnitude do sacrifício que ele e McCarty haviam feito para salvar a reputação dela e da irmã. Quando ela começou a rir da missão destinada a Jasper, de espalhar a história, Edward convenceu-se de tê-la distraído do que ele não contara.

Em silêncio, Bella repassou na mente tudo o que ouvira. Concluiu que aquela viagem era a sua melhor chance de obter informações de Cullen, uma vez que ele tinha de dividir a atenção entre ela e a estrada, impedindo-o de usar os expedientes costumeiros para distraí-la. Após alguns momentos, perguntou em tom casual:

— Quais foram as outras cartas enviadas pelo Sr. Newton?

Sabendo que seria inútil tentar enganá-la, ele respondeu:

— Ele fez duas tentativas de seqüestrá-la. Foi algo que não previ, quando decidi deixar meu interesse por você muito claro para todos os membros da _Ton_.

— E a primeira foi no baile de máscaras, certo?

— Sim. Você sabe de tudo a respeito desse incidente, exceto que eu sabia não se tratar de uma brincadeira. Foi por isso que minhas atenções se tornaram tão exageradas a ponto de comparecer àquela festa insuportável no domingo. Não sei o que teria feito, se não conseguisse descobrir quais eram os seus compromissos. Sabia que um de meus lacaios está saindo com a sua criada pessoal? — diante do olhar incrédulo de Bella, Edward sorriu e continuou: — A segunda tentativa ocorreu durante o piquenique. Jasper esqueceu de lhe entregar a carta que foi entregue quando você se afastou do grupo. Como o envelope não continha destinatário, ele o abriu no dia seguinte, quando o criado o encontrou. Supostamente, era um bilhete assinado por mim, mas Jasper conhece minha assinatura e tratou de levar a carta à minha casa. McCarty estava lá e, desde então, os dois sabem do que estava acontecendo.

— E quando foi quê o resto de seus amigos descobriu?

— No almoço de quarta-feira. Eu precisava deixar a cidade. Emmett e Jasper não conseguiriam vigiar você o tempo todo.

— Alguma vez ocorreu a você contar-me a verdade?

— Sim, mas achei que isso não ajudaria em nada. Ninguém poderia saber se e quando outra tentativa ocorreria.

O silêncio estendeu-se por alguns minutos e, intrigado, Cullen arriscou um olhar para Bella, que o fitava com cinismo.

— Você é insuportavelmente autoritário, sabia? — ela indagou.

Ele sorriu.

— Sim, sabia, mas minhas intenções são o melhores possível. — naquele momento, atingiram o topo de uma colina, já na propriedade Cullen Hall — E aqueles são os lagos. — anunciou.

O sol já se mostrava no horizonte, e a cena era espetacular. Edward saiu da carruagem, prendeu as rédeas em um arbusto, e segurando-a pela cintura, pôs Isabella no chão. Juntos, desceram pelo gramado, até alcançarem um pequeno patamar, construído exclusivamente para a apreciação da cena fantástica, adiante. Eram três lagos ornamentais, imensos, interligados por riachos artificiais. No centro do maior deles havia uma ilha, repleta de salgueiros, e uma residência de verão. Cisnes deslizavam, graciosos, pela água límpida.

Sentada no banco, Bella admirava a vista, fascinada. Edward, que adorava o lugar, dessa vez só tinha olhos para a mulher ao seu lado. Voltara a Londres, com a firme intenção de resolver o passado e o futuro de seu relacionamento com Isabella. Porém, descobrira que sua amada partira, sozinha, no encalço de Newton. O que não deveria tê-lo surpreendido. Na verdade, não duvidava de que ela teria conseguido resolver tudo sozinha. No entanto, o incidente acabara levando ao clímax inevitável daquela corte frustrante. Agora, só lhe restava descobrir o que a preocupava.

Quando o sol já se erguia no céu, Bella virou-se para fitá-lo.

— Nunca vi nada tão lindo! — exclamou — Acho que lorde McCarty terá mesmo de trazer Rose ao amanhecer!

— Desde que você diga isso a ele. Depois de forçá-lo a viajar duas horas com Rosalie e Angela, receio não estar em posição de fazer qualquer sugestão.

Enquanto falava, Edward tomou a mão de Bella entre as suas. Subitamente sem fôlego, ela sentiu a leve pressão que ele fazia para puxá-la para si. Sabia que, se fosse beijada, não teria a menor chance de forçá-lo a uma admissão, fosse positiva, fosse negativa. Assim, resistiu.

Sabendo que só havia um meio de precipitar os acontecimentos entre eles, ele não hesitou.

— Isabella — murmurou com seriedade —, vai me dar a honra de se tornar minha esposa?

Embora fosse exatamente o que ela esperava ouvir, por um momento o mundo pareceu parar. Ainda com olhos fixos em suas mãos entrelaçadas, procurou pelas palavras corretas para retardar a resposta. Se dissesse sim, jamais saberia a verdade.

— Milorde, estou consciente da grande honra que está me oferecendo. No entanto, não estou convencida de que existam verdadeiros motivos ou bases para um casamento entre nós.

Ligeiramente surpreso, Edward não se deixou abater.

— Por que acha que desejo me casar com você?

— Você tem de se casar. Imagino que deseje ter uma esposa conveniente, que lhe dê herdeiros e administre suas residências. Alguém que não interfira em seu atual estilo de vida.

Pela primeira vez, ele ficou confuso.

— Não há nada no meu estilo de vida atual que o casamento com você atrapalharia.

Por alguma razão, em vez de tranqüilizá-la, as palavras tiveram efeito contrário.

Bella engoliu em seco, convencida de que não queria ouvir a resposta a uma pergunta direta.

— Nesse caso — murmurou — Não creio que seja... aconselhável.

Decidindo pôr um fim àquela tortura, Edward apostou todas as fichas em uma única cartada.

— Se realmente pensa assim, é claro que não vou pressioná-la. Mas, se pretende me convencer de que está dizendo a verdade, terá de olhar nos meus olhos e dizer que não me ama.

Ora, como ela poderia fazer isso?

— Bella?

Incapaz de falar, ela se limitou a sacudir a cabeça.

— Por quê? Minha querida, vai ter de me explicar. — ele persistiu com voz terna e gentil.

À beira das lágrimas, Bella levantou-se e afastou-se, agitada. Edward fez o mesmo e, segurando-a pelos ombros, forçou-a a encará-lo.

— Bella, por que não vai se casar comigo?

— Porque você não me ama. — ela respondeu em um fio de voz.

Edward foi tomado, inicialmente, pelo choque. Então, veio a compreensão, seguida de profundo alívio. E um acesso de riso, claro.

Ao perceber que ele ria, Bella ficou indignada e furiosa. Tentou desvencilhar-se, mas ele a prendeu contra si com firmeza.

— Ah, minha querida! Você é mesmo incrível! Depois de tudo o que fiz para convencer a todos de que estou perdidamente apaixonado por você, é a única a não ter percebido!

— Você não me ama! — ela repetiu, rígida.

— Não?

— Por que a aposta? — Bella inquiriu, à queima roupa.

— Homens jovens, com muito dinheiro e pouco bom senso. Sempre fazemos apostas sobre essas coisas. Há apostas sobre McCarty e Rosalie, Alice Brandon e Jasper, e alguns outros casais.

— Verdade?

— Sim. Além do mais, meu amor, devo lembrá-la de que, se quisesse uma esposa tranqüila, que não pudesse criar nenhum problema, não escolheria uma dama que tive de salvar de duas situações escandalosas, em diferentes hospedarias!

— Nenhuma delas foi por minha culpa! — ela se defendeu. Então, baixando os olhos e a voz, acrescentou: — Achei que seria mais conveniente para você casar-se comigo, em vez de com a Srta. Malory.

— Srta. Malory? — ele estremeceu — Ora, querida, casar com um porco-espinho seria mais conveniente do que casar com ela! Quem pôs essa idéia... Ah, Irina, é claro.

Bella assentiu, mas outra idéia ocorreu-lhe.

— Não vai se casar comigo por causa do possível escândalo sobre esta noite, vai?

— Depois que tudo o que fiz para evitar um escândalo? É claro que não. O fato de eu já ter a permissão de James deve ser prova disso.

Tal declaração fez Bella erguer os olhos arregalados.

— Já tem a permissão de James?

— Minha cara Bella, está na hora de rever as opiniões que tem a meu respeito. Eu jamais a pediria em casamento se não tivesse a permissão de fazê-lo.

— E quanto às suas amantes?

— O que têm elas?

— Como vou saber?

— Exatamente. Para sua informação, dispensei minha última amante quando voltei a Londres, em setembro, depois de ter conhecido você. Já tive amantes demais. Quero uma esposa agora.

Os olhos de Bella voltaram a baixar, e Edward suspirou, impaciente.

— Minha querida, adorável e tola Bella, por favor, olhe para mim. Estou fazendo o possível para convencê-la de que a amo. O mínimo que pode fazer é prestar atenção.

Tendo exaurido suas perguntas, ela obedeceu.

— Muito bem. — ele aprovou — Saiba que estou apaixonado por você desde a primeira vez em que a vi, apanhando amoras, em Denali Park. E, apesar da minha reputação duvidosa, nunca tive o hábito de seduzir as moças do campo, nem debutantes.

— Pensei que isso fizesse parte da aposta. — Bella admitiu.

— A razão pela qual eu a seduzi, em etapas, claro, foi porque não consigo estar ao seu lado sem tocá-la. — diante do olhar surpreso que recebeu, Edward continuou — É isso mesmo! Se pensa que tenho poder sobre você, saiba que é igualmente poderosa, no que me diz respeito. Agora que já disse tudo o que tinha para dizer, o que mais, meu amor, posso fazer, para convencê-la de que a amo?

Em resposta, Bella ergueu o rosto, oferecendo-lhe os lábios. Edward depositou sobre eles beijos suaves, que não a satisfizeram. Erguendo as mãos e enroscando os dedos nos cabelos cor de bronze, forçou-o a aprofundar o beijo. Em poucos minutos, chegaram ao ponto que haviam atingido na sala de estar da mansão Merion.

Decidido a não fazer amor com Bella ali, pois queria que a primeira vez dela fosse inesquecível, e não desagradável, ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la. Ao deparar com o desejo ardente que iluminava os olhos chocolates, pressionou-a contra o tronco de um salgueiro e voltou a beijá-la, enquanto suas mãos afastavam a capa e abriam os minúsculos botões do vestido. Afinal, existiam outras maneiras de satisfazê-la, e ele conhecia todas elas.

Mais tarde, novamente envolta pela capa e aconchegada nos braços dele, Bella respirou fundo, com um suspiro satisfeito.

— Quer dizer que concordou em se casar comigo? — Edward perguntou, beijando-lhe os cabelos.

— Tenho escolha?

— Não. Se não concordar agora, vou trancá-la em meu apartamento, em Cullen Hall, até ter a certeza de que espera um filho meu. Então, terá menos escolha do que tem agora.

Ela riu alto.

—Seria capaz de fazer isso?

— Sem a menor hesitação.

— Nesse caso, é melhor eu concordar.

— Uma decisão muito sensata. — ele elogiou, e, estudando-lhe o semblante radiante, acrescentou: — Creio que devo aproveitar o seu estado de espírito atual para lhe contar que a notícia do nosso noivado vai aparecer no jornal de hoje.

Após um momento de choque, Bella começou:

— Mas, como você...

— Pedi a Jasper que pusesse o anúncio. É sempre bom manter os fofoqueiros da _Ton_ ocupados e felizes.

Fingindo indignação, Isabella encarou-o.

— Então, é por isso que está insistindo tanto para que eu me case com você!

O braço que circundava sua cintura apertou-a.

— Não comece de novo. Vou me casar com você, mulher incrédula, porque eu te amo. — beijou-a com ardor, antes de continuar: — Além disso, se demorar muito para levá-la para a cama, vou enlouquecer.

Divertindo-se, observou sua amada corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

— A casa fica logo depois da próxima colina. Conhecendo minha mãe, os criados estão à nossa espera há horas.

Ansiosa para conhecer a mansão, Bella manteve os olhos fixos adiante, e não se desapontou quando a imensa construção de arenito surgiu diante de seus olhos.

Assim que Edward puxou as rédeas, em frente à entrada, Vasili saiu correndo para recebê-los, aliviado por ver os cavalos em boas condições. No momento em que Cullen pôs Bella no chão, lady Elizabeth surgiu na porta. Esperava-os desde as cinco horas, e estava mais do que curiosa para saber o que levara seu tão correto filho a viajar no meio da noite, aparentemente sozinho com a Srta. Swan, em uma carruagem aberta. Ao olhar para ele, decidiu não perguntar.

Percebendo que o casal passara a noite sem dormir, levou Bella para os aposentos que mandara preparar. Quando Isabella tirou a capa, lady Cullen arregalou os olhos e, sem perder tempo, dispensou a criada. Ela mesma ajudou a sonolenta Bella a se despir e emprestou-lhe uma de suas camisolas. Não fez nenhuma pergunta, nem mesmo sobre seus trajes sumários. Os sinais do comportamento duvidoso de seu filho, tão evidentes na pele clara como marfim, teriam desaparecido quando a jovem acordasse. Não havia necessidade de embaraçá-la ainda mais. Deixando Bella quase adormecida, saiu à procura do filho.

Tendo reconhecido a curiosidade nos olhos da mãe, Edward atendeu os pedidos de Liddiard para falarem de negócios e fugiu para seu apartamento o mais depressa possível.

Descobrindo-se privada de suas presas, lady Cullen passou o resto da manhã especulando sobre o que seu filho e a bela Isabella haviam feito durante toda aquela noite.

Edward acordou quando as cortinas do quarto foram abertas. Deixara ordens para ser chamado à uma hora. Voltou a fechar os olhos e perdeu-se nas lembranças dos acontecimentos que haviam se seguido ao amanhecer. Não conteve um sorriso sonolento. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, Vasili, parado ao lado da cama, empunhava uma peça de vestuário feminino, que Cullen demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer.

— Gostaria de saber o que devo fazer com isso, milorde — o criado indagou, visivelmente chocado. — Encontrei-a no bolso de sua capa.

Esforçando-se para reprimir o riso, Edward conseguiu dizer:

— Creio que seria melhor devolvê-la à dona.

— Milorde? — Vasili inquiriu, horrorizado.

— A Srta. Swan. — o marquês completou.

— Sim, claro, milorde. — o valete declarou, parecendo prestes a perder a compostura.

— A propósito, Vasili, a Srta. Swan e eu vamos nos casar dentro de algumas semanas. Portanto, é melhor se acostumar a incidentes como esse.

— Verdade, milorde?

Tomado por sentimentos conflitantes, o valete sentiu-se inseguro, pois sabia não ser fácil trabalhar para homens casados. Por outro lado, seu patrão atual era o marquês Cullen, e não um homem qualquer. A Srta. Swan, por sua vez, parecia bastante agradável, também. Com um esboço de sorriso, declarou:

— Bem, desejo que sejam muito felizes, milorde.

Edward sorriu em agradecimento e voltou a se afundar nos travesseiros.

Os cinco dias seguintes se passaram em um caos de atividades. Cullen decidira que o casamento deveria se realizar na igreja de St. George, em Hanover Square, dentro de duas semanas. Eram muitas as providências a tomar e detalhes a discutir. Mensageiros iam e voltavam, refazendo o caminho entre Londres e Cullen Hall, todos os dias. Na primeira tarde, McCarty e Rosalie passaram por Cullen Hall, a caminho de Londres, e ficaram felizes com a notícia.

Lady Esme informou-os de que a cidade estava em polvorosa e não se falava em outra coisa que não fosse a viagem dos casais aos lagos de Cullen Hall. Em vez de comentários de reprovação, o que mais se ouvia era que aquele fora o grande romance da temporada. Quando Bella guardou a carta da avó, Edward fitou-a com um sorriso maroto.

— Ainda bem que ninguém sabe o que realmente aconteceu nos lagos de Cullen Hall. — murmurou.

Corando até a raiz dos cabelos, Bella atirou-lhe um pãozinho.

— Ora, pensei que só Rosalie atirasse coisas! — ele protestou.

Decidiram voltar a Londres na segunda-feira, e Edward passou o domingo com Liddiard, uma vez que o capataz teria de cuidar de tudo sozinho, até o retorno do marquês de sua lua-de-mel, na Itália.

Bella foi se sentar no jardim, um tanto desanimada. Cinco dias haviam se passado desde sua chegada, com a visita aos lados de Cullen Hall. E, naqueles cinco dias, Edward se mostrara atencioso, mas um tanto distante. O casal não trocara senão os mais castos beijos, sem carícias ousadas ou abraços apaixonados. Ora, era ridículo! Qual seria o problema, agora?

Lady Elizabeth não demorou a se aproximar. As duas haviam se tornado grandes amigas.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou, com a objetividade de sempre.

— Nada. — Bella mentiu.

— Edward ainda não dormiu com você?

Diante do rubor intenso que tomou conta das faces da futura nora, a marquesa riu.

— Não fique embaraçada. Não pude deixar de notar a ausência de uma peça vital de seu vestuário, no dia em que chegaram. Imagino que não partiu de Londres vestida assim!

Apesar da vergonha, Bella também riu.

— Não!

— Bem, vejo que Edward saiu ao pai em mais aspectos do que imaginei. É um choque pensar que está se casando com um cafajeste e descobrir, poucos dias antes da cerimônia, que está noiva do filho do arcebispo! Pois saiba que todos os homens da família Cullen são assim: escandalosos por um lado e puritanos, por outro. É muito confuso. E, decididamente, foram poucas as noivas virgens na família.

Bella arregalou os olhos, mas a futura sogra continuou, imperturbável:

— Vou lhe dar um conselho, querida. Se não quer esperar duas semanas inteiras, até o dia do casamento, é melhor tomar a iniciativa. Vocês partirão para Londres, amanhã. Lá, se conheço Edward, você não terá chance de pressioná-lo. Se quebrar a resistência dele aqui, não terá nenhum problema em Londres.

— Mas ele parece tão distante. Fico me perguntando se...

— Distante? O que aconteceu às margens do lago, afinal? Esse tipo de coisa, minha querida, não acontece quando um homem se sente distante. Edward está forçando a distância entre vocês porque não confia no próprio autocontrole. Sabe que, com você, a situação é muito diferente. Se quer fazer amor com ele antes do casamento, terá de lhe dar um empurrãozinho.

A idéia de forçar o noivo obstinado e dominador a levá-la para a cama era especialmente tentadora.

— Como? — ela perguntou, curiosa.

Lady Cullen passou um braço em torno de seus ombros e sorriu.

—Vamos dar uma olhada no seu guarda-roupa. — sugeriu.

Naquela noite, Edward entrou na sala de estar um minuto antes de o mordomo anunciar o jantar, como fazia todas as noites. Dessa vez, porém, assim que atravessou a soleira da porta, avistou Bella e hesitou. Respirou fundo e esperou até que o coração recuperasse o ritmo normal.

Durante a refeição, foi difícil afastar os olhos de Isabella, vestida em um traje de seda cor de marfim, cuja simplicidade e ousadia eram fascinantes. Curiosamente, lady Cullen parecia não ter nada a dizer, e deixou a conversa fluir entre o filho e a futura nora.

Aliviado com o término do jantar, Edward observou as duas mulheres subirem para a sala particular de sua mãe. Então, foi para a biblioteca, onde se serviu de um conhaque e pôs-se a ler o último jornal.

Meia hora depois, Bella entrou com um livro nas mãos.

— Sua mãe foi se deitar mais cedo, para poder se despedir de nós amanhã. Importa-se se eu ficar com você por algum tempo?

Ele respondeu com um sorriso e acomodou-a na poltrona diante da sua.

Por alguns minutos, o silêncio foi total, ambos aparentemente absorvidos na leitura. De repente, Edward ergueu os olhos e descobriu que Bella abandonara o livro e observava, serena, as chamas na lareira. Voltou a se concentrar no jornal.

Depois de ler o mesmo parágrafo pela quarta vez e, ainda assim, não fazer a menor idéia de seu conteúdo, desistiu. Deixando o jornal de lado, levantou-se, segurou as mãos de Dorothea e puxou-a para si. Como ela não ofereceu resistência, beijou-a longamente. Então, fitou-a nos olhos e sussurrou:

— Eu te amo.

— E eu amo você. — ela replicou baixinho, temendo quebrar a magia que os envolvia.

Os lábios de Edward curvaram-se em um sorriso maroto, e ele disse:

— Vamos para a cama.

Horas depois, uma Bella deliciosamente saciada, estava deitada nos braços do futuro marido. Haviam ido ao quarto dele, começado a se despir na porta, e só terminado diante da lareira. Primeiro, haviam feito amor no imenso sofá, próximo ao fogo. Em seguida, haviam se deitado na cama enorme, onde estavam agora. Com um suspiro satisfeito, ela se aconchegou a ele.

Na escuridão, Edward riu baixinho, mas logo seu riso se transformou em gargalhadas.

— Meu Deus! O que Murgatroyd vai dizer?

Bella murmurou algo sem sentido, com voz sonolenta, e beijou-lhe o queixo. Não sabia quem era Murgatroyd e não estava interessada em descobrir. No momento, estava ocupada demais, saboreando a sensação desconhecida de ter vencido uma batalha com o arrogante marquês. Mesmo que passasse muito tempo sem derrotá-lo, não se importaria, pois tinha certeza de que estaria feliz demais para se incomodar.

* * *

Acabou! ;(

Triste, mas a fic chegou ao fim...

Entao gostaram? Ou nao?

Queria agradecer a todos que aconpanharam essa linda historia, e principalmente quem comentou. Voces me fazem a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!

Vou fazer outra adaptacao, mas ainda nao decidi que livro será. Assim que isso estiver resolvido, postarei no meu profile. Espero voces lá.

Nao deixem de comentar. É rapido, indolor e faz uma pessoa com uma baixa auto-estima ficar pulando de alegria.

Beijinhos e até a proxima.

Isa Salvatore Cullen


End file.
